


Je Pense Que Nous Sommes Comment Alexandre et Marie

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Thad aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere: una vita normale, una casa con la palizzata bianca, un lavoro tranquillo, o Sebastian Smythe.</i><br/>E aveva scelto il secondo, a suo rischio e pericolo. </p>
<p>Sequel di I Think we're Like Pretty Woman: http://archiveofourown.org/works/816759</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Présentation Officielle

Thad aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere: una vita normale, una casa con la palizzata bianca, un lavoro tranquillo, o Sebastian Smythe.  
E aveva scelto il secondo, a suo rischio e pericolo. Non era facile essere l’amante di qualcuno che vendeva sé stesso ma lui di pazienza ne aveva sempre avuta tanta.  
Furono delle urla a svegliarlo quella mattina, urla indiscutibilmente femminili. A tentoni si alzò dal letto e indossò quelli che dovevano essere i suoi vestiti prima di ricordarsi che non era a casa e che quello certamente non era il divano di Nick e Jeff.  
La sera prima, dopo aver avuto un cliente alle 20 Sebastian lo aveva portato a casa sua, un appartamento all’ultimo piano in un palazzo dell’Upper East Side e lui era rimasto incantato dal buon gusto e dall’eleganza dell’arredamento. << Che dirti Thaddino? Una marchetta oggi, una marchetta domani e i soprammobili si comprano praticamente da soli >> aveva detto Sebastian prima di trascinarlo in camera.  
Non aveva mai fatto l’amore in un letto come quello, a baldacchino e sicuramente antico ma gli era piaciuto, adorava fare l’amore con Sebastian anche se l’altro continuava a sostenere che era solo sesso, però tre sere prima al Balthazar aveva pagato lui e lo aveva portato a casa sua.  
<< Non me ne frega niente! Non me ne frega un cazzo se sono 6000 dollari! Non accetterò Smythe, scordatelo quindi chiama il tuo cliente e digli che se vuole una cosa a tre a quelle condizioni trovi un’altra ragazza! Madre de Dios estos gringo! >> urlò una voce che gli sembrò di riconoscere per quella di Santana Lopez, una collega di Sebastian, a quanto sembrava i due lavoravano spesso assieme.  
<< Non fare la bambina schizzinosa Lopez, un lavoro è un lavoro e questo è il nostro lavoro, se non ti sta bene puoi sempre smettere e pagarti l’università facendo la cameriera. Non dovevi portare Brittany a St Barts quest’estate? >> stava dicendo Sebastian e lui era rimasto sulla porta, era sbagliato origliare ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
<< E ce la porterò, ma con i miei clienti, per nulla al mondo asseconderò certe fantasie Sebastian. Dimenticavo: io almeno continuo a frequentarla l’università a differenza di te che hai mollato >> ribatte Santana voltandosi e sorprendendolo: indossava solo una canottiera rosa e delle culotte blu scuro mentre Sebastian era già vestito.  
<< Harwood! Da quanto tempo sei qui? >> gli chiese Sebastian con un sorriso, e Thad sa bene che quel sorriso sincero è prezioso, Sebastian non sorride mai in quella maniera a nessun’altro. << Sono appena arrivato, cos’era quella specie di sirena? >> chiede ancora assonnato e vede Santana aprire la bocca e Sebastian scoppiare a ridere come se avesse detto la battuta più divertente del mondo.  
<< Santana, oggi vuol fare la schizzinosa ma dalle tempo >> è la risposta di Sebastian. << Non faccio la schizzinosa, e ora passami il pain au chocolat che ti fai arrivare dalla Francia, Brittany lo adora >> ribatte la latina dirigendosi verso l’angolo cucina e comportandosi come se quella fosse casa sua mentre Sebastian si fa un caffè.  
<< Tu abiti qui vicino? >> le chiede sorpreso dalla mise della latina. << L’appartamento a fianco, lo scoprimmo per caso dopo l’incontro con quell’avvocato di El Paso >> e detto questo Santana esce stringendo qualcosa tra le braccia.  
<< Fa sempre così? >> chiede dirigendosi verso la televisione alla ricerca di qualche DVD, è sabato e gli piacerebbe rimanere in quella casa. Ci sono DVD di diversi film di cui ha sentito parlare, molti di film francesi dai nomi complicati che non consoce, diversi cofanetti di serie TV, tutti di argomento o storico o poliziesco, e … dei DVD per bambini! Quello gli sembra strano, almeno finché non vede la foto di una bambina di circa sei anni con una salopette jeans e dei capelli biondissimi e gli occhi verdi. La bambina sorride felice all’obbiettivo e sul retro vi è una scritta. Senza farsi accorgere volta la foto e legge la scritta “ a zio Sebastian, a cui voglio tanto bene, Beth “.  
Sebastian non gli ha mai detto di avere una nipote, a ben pensarci lui non sa nulla della vita dell’altro, in quei due mesi durante i quali si sono frequentati dopo la sua dichiarazione al La Guardia non ha scoperto nulla sull’altro.  
<< Dimenticavo: questa sera dobbiamo andare al Balthazar, mi ha chiamato Lady Hummel cinque secondi fa, non ho capito se era per un nuovo progetto della Berry o perché vogliono conoscere Thad >> dice Santana dopo aver spalancato la porta facendolo arrossire mentre Sebastian si limita a ridacchiare.

Thad adora il suo lavoro da avvocato e non ha mai avuto problemi a lavorare anche di sabato se le circostanze lo richiedono ma quel giorno non appena ha terminato corre a casa a cambiarsi. Non sa esattamente cosa mettersi, non sa chi siano esattamente gli amici di Sebastian con l’eccezione di Santana che fa lo stesso mestiere di Sebastian e Kurt che è costumista di teatro così quando Nick rientra lo trova nel panico.  
<< Le cose sono due – dice Nick dopo averlo riportato alla ragione con due ceffoni – o devono davvero parlare di questo nuovo progetto di questa Berry, e nel caso sei già nel loro circolo di amicizie, o vogliono davvero conoscerti >> il tutto mentre Jeff li osserva comodamente seduto sul divano.  
<< Io non so niente Nick, sarà come quando mi hai organizzato quell’appuntamento al buio tre anni fa >>, uno degli eventi peggiori della sua vita, non ché Mark fosse stupido o altro, era solo completamente insipido. << Sarà, per il momento ti presto per l’ennesima volta il mio completo elegante, mi chiedo dove siano alcuni bottoni, ho dovuto portarlo in lavanderia tre volte >> replica Nick, i bottoni dovrebbero essere sul pavimento della suite di Sebastian al Waldorf si dice Thad mentre ringrazia Nick, lui e Jeff sono i migliori amici che potesse mai avere.  


E così alle ore venti e un minuto si trova fuori dal Balthazar, Sebastian gli ha scritto che fino alle 19 aveva un cliente e che lo avrebbe raggiunto lì. Un ragazzino, a volte si dice che si sta comportando come un ragazzino, che non ha il diritto di fare scenate perché è così che ha conosciuto Sebastian eppure in lui c’è un fondo di romanticismo che avrebbe desiderato che l’altro smettesse con quel lavoro ma è stato uno dei primi punti fermi di Sebastian: la vita è sua e se la gestisce lui, e fanculo se ci sono momenti in cui Thad si rode di gelosia pensando ad altre mani che percorrono il corpo di Sebastian, che lo fanno gemere e ansimare, che lo conducono fino all’orgasmo, altre voci che lo implorano o gemono il suo nome.  
Come in quel momento si dice nel vedere l’altro scendere da una limousine e scambiare qualche parola con l’occupante della suddetta limousine, sentirlo ridacchiare è penoso ma lui è un uomo adulto e non un bambino si ripete.  
<< Eccoti, puntuale come sempre Thaddino >> lo saluta Sebastian prima di baciarlo, è solo un incontro, due labbra che sfiorano ma per lui è tutto. << Chi era quello? >> chiese, non dovrebbe essere geloso ma lo è come l’ultimo degli adolescenti. << Non posso dirtelo, segreto professionale, ti basti sapere che lavora in televisione >> è la risposta criptica dell’altro poco prima che entrino.  
Una saletta appartata e un tavolo da dieci persone e Kurt e Blaine che sono già arrivati e che li stanno aspettando, almeno consoce qualcuno oltre a Sebastian si dice mentre saluta i due e si accorge che entrambi sono felici di vederlo.  
<< Scusate, è qui la festa? >> sente una voce dietro di sé e si volta: Santana e Brittany. Entrambe indossano degli smoking, quello di Santana è bianco mentre quello di Brittany è nero, e le rende veramente eleganti, quasi speculari si dice prima di salutare Brittany. Resta stupito da come Sebastian e Santana si salutano: un bacio sulla bocca mentre a Brittany spetta un baciamano ma gli altri non lo notano quindi deve essere normale.  
<< E io che pensavo fossero già arrivati tutti >> dice Santana accomodandosi. << Lo credevo anch’io, devo smetterla di scommettere con lord Tubbington, l’ultima volta gli ho dovuto regalare il mio I-phone e lui mi ha denunciato per omicidio >> dice Brittany dopo essersi seduta accanto a Santana. << Lord Tubbington? >> chiede sorpreso. << Certo, il mio gatto, la sua passione segreta è Scientology, vorrebbe mettersi a dieta ma è troppo pigro per farlo e sono sicura che nel tempo libero lavori per il governo >> risponde Brittany lasciandolo senza parole. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, è assurdo che ad un età simile si creda a queste cose ma incrocia lo sguardo degli altri specie quello di Santana e capisce che le domande dovrà farle dopo.  
<< Brittany, tu di cosa ti occupi? >> le chiede, questa è una domanda senza problemi si dice. << Sono una ballerina, ho studiato alla Julliard, quasi sempre i vestiti me li fa Kurtie >> risponde dando un bacio sulla guancia a Kurt con naturalezza, Brittany sembra quasi la versione femminile di Jeff: entrambi biondi, sorridenti ed eternamente fiduciosi del prossimo.  
<< Scusate il ritardo, ma sapete com’è, professor Hudson di qui, professor Hudson di là >> dice una voce e vede un coppia alquanto bizzarra: lui è alto, quasi più alto di Sebastian, fisico massiccio da giocatore di football, capelli castani e un’espressione … diciamo paciosa, lei invece è bassina, quasi più bassa di lui si dice, una data da segnare sul calendario, cappelli neri e un’espressione sorridente.  
<< Buonasera a tutti comunque e … tu devi essere Thad >> dice lei abbracciandolo di slancio. << Piacere, e tu? >> le chiede sorpreso mentre Sebastian e l’altro tizio si salutano, sembrano conoscersi da anni. << Oh, io sono Rachel Berry e quello è mio marito Finn Hudson, Finn e Kurt sono fratellastri e lui è il mio migliore amico. Non riesco a pensare che Sebastian non ti abbia mai parlato di noi, e specialmente di me: perché sai Thad Harwood, io diventerò una grande stella di Broadway come il mio idolo Barbra e … >> non ha mai sentito una parlantina così sviluppata, Rachel parla troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti. << Zitta nanetta, a nessuno interessano i tuoi sproloqui, ma dov’è Quinn? >> s’intromette Santana e lui deve ricordarsi di ringraziarla.  
<< Proprio qui, scusate il ritardo ma trovare un parcheggio a quest’ora è stato difficilissimo >> dice una biondina che sta spingendo un tizio sulla sedia a rotelle. << Anche con Artie? >> chiede Blaine sorpreso prima di abbracciare entrambi. << Anche con Artie, ti sembra possibile? Strano che Beth non sia già … dov’è Beth? >> dice la biondina mentre tutti si voltano spaventati.  
<< Manteniamo la calma Quinn, forse è andata al bagno >> tenta di rincuorarla Artie, Beth, come la bambina delle fotografia pensa Thad osservando i due, nessuno di loro assomiglia a Sebastian, forse un pochino la biondina ma non abbastanza da poter essere sua sorella.  
<< Zio Blaine! >> urla una voce prima che una bambina bionda corra ad abbracciare Blaine facendo tirare a tutti un sospiro di sollievo. << Ciao Beth, tutto bene? >> le chiede Blaine con un sorriso. << Tutto bene zio Blaine, zio Kurt! – un abbraccio a Kurt - papà – con sua sorpresa Beth abbraccia Finn – Rachel – un semplice sorriso – zio Sebastian! >> e di nuovo un abbraccio prima di salutare Brittany e Santana.  
  
Thad apprende tante cose prima che arrivi il cameriere, per esempio che Beth è figlia di Quinn e Finn, nata quando entrambi avevano sedici anni, che Artie e Brittany prima stavano insieme e che ora sono rimasti buoni amici e che tutti loro sono una sorta di grande famiglia allargata.  
<< Quindi, fatemi capire: lunedì Beth sta con Kurt e Blaine, il martedì mattina la portano a casa di Sebastian che il mercoledì la consegna a Santana e Brittany che giovedì l’affidano a Finn e Rachel che venerdì la riportano da Quinn ed Artie >> dice, ecco spiegato perché non è mai riuscito ad incontrarsi con Sebastian il martedì, è impegnato con Beth.  
<< Esatto, all’inizio è stata dura, eravamo due adolescenti ancora impegnati con la scuola, paradossalmente rompere fu la scelta migliore, stavamo insieme per Beth ma dopo un anno ci accorgemmo che era finita e decidemmo di rompere, lui venne qui a New York e io andai a Yale >> gli spiega Quinn con un sorriso.  
Sono tutti nello spettacolo, Finn insegna all’Actor’s Studio mentre Artie è un regista ed è impegnato con una serie tv anche se il suo sogno è vincere un Oscar, Blaine invece scrive canzoni e quando gli chiede se ne ha ascoltata qualcuna l’altro si schernisce ma è l’unico a quel tavolo, e Quinn lavora come attrice, solo piccoli ruoli per il momento, la cassiera, la cameriera, la ragazza della metro, una volta in una puntata di CSI NY è stata la vittima.  
<< Ma perché Artie non ti dirige ? >> chiede dopo che il cameriere ha portato gli antipasti. << Conflitto d’interessi, ma quando sarà ricca e famosa allora gireremo quel film a cui penso da anni >> risponde Artie. << La trilogia per nerd Abrams? >> chiede Sebastian che ha passato metà della serata a discutere con Santana e a tenergli la mano sotto il tavolo. << Non quella, quella sarà il mio capolavoro, ma quell’altro >> risponde Artie con un sorriso.  
<< Come vi siete conosciuti? >> chiede ad Artie curioso. << A Yale, io ero lì per scegliere comparse per il mio progetto scolastico e Rachel mi aveva accompagnato >> gli risponde Artie.  
Tutto sommato Thad passa una serata divertente anche se si sente quasi escluso, tutti là dentro parlano di cinema, di musical o dei loro ricordi condivisi e si sente sempre più estraneo, lui è un semplice avvocato si ripete, non un attore, un regista o altro, un semplice avvocato.  
<< Scusate, scusate, devo fare un annuncio >> dice Rachel alzandosi con un bicchiere in mano. << Come saprete domani c’è la première di _Rent_ , dove ho il ruolo di Joanne anche se puntavo a quello di Mimi ma non disperiamoci perché è il mio primo ruolo a Broadway e vi ho portato i biglietti, prima fila, tutti vicini e ne ho preso uno anche per Thad >> annuncia con un sorriso prima che anche lui si unisca al brindisi, è incredibile come l’altra lo abbia invitato sebbene fino a due ore prima non sapesse nulla di lui.  
<< Domani? A che ora? >> chiede Santana preoccupata. << Alla solita ora Santana, c’è qualche problema? >> chiede Rachel cercando di non stringere troppo il bicchiere. << Si, domani abbiamo l’opera. E sai qual è la cosa divertente? In cartellone c’è la _Bohème_ >> spiega Sebastian con un sorriso stanco. << Almeno tu ci vai con quel critico di trent’anni, io devo andarci con quel giudice di cinquant’anni che non ne capisce niente, e poi si chiede perché ha divorziato tre volte >> si lamenta Santana.  
<< E non ce la fate a venire? >> chiede Finn, Rachel è sull’orlo di una crisi isterica, a breve comincerà a urlare a giudicare da come apre e chiude le mani. << Non riusciamo nemmeno ad arrivare per la fine, io subito dopo ho un cliente e sono impegnata per un’ora >> spiega Santana e Thad si rende conto che sta parlando del suo lavoro perché Beth è andata al bagno.  
Non ne parlano più, in parte perché Beth torna dal bagno, poi perché lui non sa esattamente cosa dire, il pensiero che il giorno dopo sarà a Broadway a vedere Rachel insieme a persone che consoce appena mentre Sebastian sarà con un cliente non è confortante. A volte si dice che dovrebbe chiudere la gelosia in un angolo buio della sua anima, che anche lui era un suo cliente e quindi non dovrebbe essere geloso, che la loro è una relazione adulta e matura, che sono entrambi adulti e sono liberi di fare quel che voglio della loro vite ma sa che sono tutte cazzate, la verità è semplice: lui, Thad Harwood, è geloso.  


Si chiede come faccia Brittany a stare insieme a Santana da cinque anni e si risponde che forse ci riesce perché da quando la conosce Santana si prostituisce solo con uomini e non più con delle donne, se Sebastian avesse anche donne tra i suoi clienti forse non sarebbe così geloso.  
Se lo chiede anche quando tornano a casa di Sebastian, non prima che Quinn e Artie si siano offerti di accompagnarlo a teatro il giorno dopo e lui abbia dato loro l’indirizzo di Nick e Jeff, l’unica cosa a cui vuole pensare è il corpo di Sebastian contro il suo.  
Prima era tutto diverso si dice prima che l’altro lo baci, non smetterebbe mai di assaggiare la bocca di Sebastian o di sentire la sua lingua su di sé, non c’è nulla di meglio dell’altro che lo bacia mentre lo accarezza lentamente con una mano e lo prepara con l’altra, vorrebbe urlare la sua felicità quando lo sente dentro di sé.  
Si muove assecondando l’altro, toccandolo e baciandolo, gli sembra quasi impossibile che fino a due mesi prima non potesse baciarlo, da quella volta al La Guardia tutto sta migliorando, tutto pensa prima di gemere per l’ennesima volta.  
Quasi non si accorge di aver raggiunto l’orgasmo, se ne rende conto solo quando sente l’altro che comincia a masturbarlo e l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è gemere nella sua bocca. << Ti amo >> gli dice mentre sente un calore conosciuto dentro di sé, sente il bisogno di dirglielo ogni singolo giorno, ad ogni loro incontro perché non sa per quanto non si vedranno. Un giorno riescono a stare insieme, il giorno dopo ci sono dei clienti importanti, una sera è riuscito a portarlo a cena con Nick e Jeff e la sera dopo Sebastian è a Colorado Springs con Hunter Clarington che lo scopa in qualche hotel.  
<< Lo so, lo so, ora dormi Thad >> gli risponde Sebastian prima che si addormentino.

  
Il giorno dopo quando si sveglia trova l’altro seduto sul divano che legge, la colazione è già pronta. << Il caffè l’ha fatto Santana, si è precipitata qui alle sette, non avrei dovuto darle le chiavi >> gli spiega in risposta alla sua occhiata sorpresa.  
<< Cosa stai leggendo? >> chiede mentre si versa del succo d’arancia. << _La Dame Aux Camelias_ >> è la risposta, un qualche libro in francese di cui lui non ha mai sentito parlare, il suo unico tentativo riguarda _Sodome et Gomorrhe_ e l’ha comprato perché Sebastian lo stava leggendo la seconda volta che si sono incrociati, anche se l’altro non lo sa.  
<< E di cosa parla? >> chiede, non che gl’interessi ma vuole solo fare conversazione. << Conosci _Moulin Rouge_?  >> è la domanda dell’altro … si, come dimenticare quella sera con sua madre che non ha fatto che piangergli sulla spalla?  
<< Bene, è la stessa storia, solo che … lei è una cortigiana, nessuno canta e comincia in un cimitero >> gli spiega l’altro. << Quindi Moulin Rouge si ispira a questa Dama qualcosa? >> domanda cercando dei biscotti nella credenza. << Esatto Thaddino, e _La Dame Aux Camelias_ s’ispira alla reale vicenda dello scrittore, che guarda caso si chiamava Alexandre Dumas mentre il protagonista si chiama Armand Duval  >> risponde Sebastian con un sorriso prima di chiudere il libro.  
Ecco, Sebastian 1 Thad 0 si dice per l’ennesima volta, l’altro che sa un sacco di cose e lui che si sente sempre più insulso. << Come sai queste cose? >> chiede, ma non ci sono biscotti in quella casa?  
<< Basta leggere le pagine dell’introduzione, dovrei avere una versione in inglese nell’altra stanza, e non cercare biscotti, qui solo pain au chocolat, provalo col caffè >> è la risposta dell’altro.  
<< Io sono impegnato fino a questa sera, ci vediamo all’uscita del teatro, e salutami quei tuoi amici >> aggiunge prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia ed uscire, lasciandolo nuovamente solo.  
Quando Thad si chiude la porta alle spalle vede Brittany che torna dal jogging e con un gatto obeso che le trotterella dietro. << Thad, ciao! Questo è lord Tubbington, lord Tubbington, lui è Thad Harwood, è un delfino anche lui >> lo saluta la bionda prima di prendere in braccio il gatto.  
<< Delfino? >> in vita sua ne ha sentite tante ma quella è nuova. << I delfini sono squali gay >> è la risposta di Brittany mentre accarezza il gatto, Brittany deve avere una fervida fantasia si dice, potrebbe tranquillamente fare la scrittrice.  
<< Ci vediamo nel pomeriggio, quando Sebastian Warbles è impegnato bussa, se anche Santana è fuori seguiamo la mia cura anti gelosia: gelato e le repliche di Scrubs >> gli dice prima di aprire la porta e salutarlo.  
  
Passa il pomeriggio a casa, la sua intenzione sarebbe stata quella di portarsi avanti col lavoro ma nessun no del mondo ha potere di fronte a un Jeff Sterling che vuol sapere com’è andata la serata, specialmente se Nick è dalla parte del suo ragazzo.  
<< Quinn Fabray? Quella Quinn Fabray? L’attrice? >> gli chiede Jeff non appena comincia a raccontare della cena. << Si, credo >> risponde lui, Quinn gli ha detto di non essere molto famosa, abbastanza conosciuta da poter andare tranquillamente a fare shopping da sola ma anche abbastanza sconosciuta da poter chiedere che Beth non sia soggetta a preferenze per causa sua.  
<< Credo di si, sua figlia le assomiglia molto >> risponde lui, mai fidarsi del cervello biondo di Jeff quando si lancia in certe speculazioni.  
<< Devo pulire tutto, questa casa è un porcile e non possiamo accogliere così un’attrice >> urla l’altro alzandosi dal divano di colpo e cercando una scopa e uno strofinaccio mentre lui lo guarda stranito e Nick si limita ad alzare le spalle.  
<< Non è necessario Jeff, è un’attrice da comparsate, mica Nicole Kidman >> cerca di farlo ragionare. << Viene anche Nicole Kidman? Tieni, datti da fare Harwood! >> è al replica di Jeff e lui si ritrova con uno straccio in una mano e un secchio nell’altra.  
Jeff ha messo a lavoro lui e Nick con spietata perizia e sta fingendo un’aria disinteressata che però è falsa come una banconota da due dollari.  
<< Thad? Sono Artie, siamo arrivati ma non vedo nessun Harwood sul citofono >> lo informa Artie per telefono, sono già arrivati, calma Thad, respira e andrà tutto bene.  
<< Suona a Sterling – Duval, al momento abito presso alcuni amici >> risponde mentre Jeff sorride come un bambino a cui abbiano detto che il Natale è arrivato in anticipo. << Molto bene, che piano? >> gli chiede Artie mentre sente il suono del citofono. << Sesto, non ci sono problemi, vero? >> chiede preoccupato. << Nessuno, tranquillo, era solo per sapere, dov’è l’ascensore? >> domanda l’altro. << A destra, vi aspetto >> risponde prima di chiudere la conversazione.  
<< Era lei, vero? >> chiede Jeff, Nick continua ad alzare gli occhi al cielo prima di spegnere la tv. << No, era suo marito Artie Abrams, il regista, forse c’è anche Beth >> spiega. << Ma non hai detto che Beth ha undici anni? Loro sono sposati da quattro? >> chiede Jeff, meglio non indagare su come lo sappia. << Si, Beth è figlia di Finn, puoi fartelo spiegare da loro >> risponde prima di sentire il campanello.  
Ecco, la prova numero uno sta per iniziare, e lui, Thad Harwood di professione avvocato che dorme sul divano di Nick e Jeff e che da due mesi è semi ufficialmente il ragazzo di Sebastian Smythe, si sente pronto a tutto, forse.


	2. Du Côté de Chez Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Nation Enquierer è il più noto giornale di gossip degli USA  
> capitolo flahback, lo schema è: capitolo narrativo/capitolo flashback

Un lavoro è un lavoro, anche quello di vendere sé stessi, in fondo il proprio corpo è pur sempre una merce e nel suo caso si dice Sebastian Smythe ogni mattina guardandosi allo specchio si tratta di merce di prima qualità.  
I clienti vengono, lo comprano per un tot di ore, se lo scopano nella sua suite del Waldorf e qualcuno gli racconta anche i suoi problemi, mogli che sanno solo spendere i soldi, figli che vanno male a scuola, dipendenti che non sanno fare il lavoro e tanto altro, a volte Sebastian pensa che potrebbe tranquillamente ricominciare con psicologia, grazie ai suoi clienti avrebbe così tanti casi da poter studiare.  
Tutto stava andando per il meglio prima che Thad Harwood entrasse nella sua vita, è proprio vero che i migliori piani di uomini e topi falliscono per un dettaglio.  
  
La prima volta che l’aveva visto non gli aveva badato molto, a giudicare da come vestiva aveva appena finito il college, pochi soldi in tasca e sembrava un sognatore, di quelli che sognano la casa con la palizzata bianca e la torta di mele, il tipo di gente che lui ha sempre odiato frequentare, fin da ragazzo.  
Lo aveva rivisto in libreria mentre leggeva Proust, aveva sempre amato quell’autore, e Thad lo guardava come se avesse appena visto un angelo ed era stato in quel momento che aveva commesso la prima sciocchezza.  
Di solito non ha mai avuto bisogno di adescare clienti, sono loro che lo cercano, si passano al voce e attendono il loro turno, solo i primi tempi dava il suo numero e ha anche conservato alcuni dei vecchi biglietti da visita, a volte si sente sentimentale.  
  
Risponde a una chiamata con il telefono di lavoro, dà le solite indicazione poi esce, non prima di aver infilato il suo biglietto da visita nella tasche di Thad. Se conosce i tipi come lui non lo chiamerà mai, e quello è stato il secondo errore.  
Thad lo chiama qualche tempo dopo, si è persino dimenticato di lui, è con gli altri e stanno guardando Modern Family dove Quinn ha una comparsata come ragazza alla cassa mentre davanti a lei Cameron e Mitchel litigano.  
Si limita a dargli appuntamento al Nobu, quel ristorante è quello che preferisce perché è vicino al Waldrof e quindi deve sopportare poco i suoi clienti. Poi torna a sedersi sul divano, tra Rachel Berry che dopo si siede sulle ginocchia di Finn e Brittany che ha la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Santana.  
  
Il giorno dopo sceglie uno dei suoi completi e cena con Thad. Quel ragazzo era così adorabile mentre s’imbarazzava alle sue domande, ed era anche povero in canna visto e considerato come guardava il menù.  
È stato come al solito, forse più divertente perché Thad era visibilmente impacciato ed era la prima volta che pagava per scopare altrimenti non gli avrebbe dato i soldi senza la busta, un ragazzo così carino aveva pensato mentre l’altro si spogliava.  
Era stato bello, Thad voleva che fosse lui a farlo, non c’era stato bisogno di parole per quello e si era occupato di lui, con una cura che di solito non riservava ai suoi clienti, ma sentiva che Thad era diverso, era la prima volta che entrava nell’eccitante mondo del sesso a pagamento e voleva che fosse indimenticabile. L’altro avrebbe voluto baciarlo, era così ovvio, bastava vedere come si torturava la bocca per resistere alla tentazione, ma se l’avesse fatto avrebbe smesso. Odia quando i clienti lo baciano, più di una volta ha rifiutato i soldi e i pochi che si sono innamorati di lui o se lo sono fatto passare o non si sono più fatti vedere.  
Thad quasi certamente gli aveva lasciato dei segni, bastava vedere in che maniera si era aggrappato a lui mentre ondeggiava il bacino, e gemeva il suo nome ma per una volta non gli era importato.  
  
Non aveva pensato a Thad per giorni, troppo occupato con gli altri clienti e con la sua vita. Era stato occupato con Beth il martedì, Faccia da Checca era riuscito a trascinarlo in un immenso girone infernale per tentare di modificare il guardaroba di Finn e aveva dovuto badare a quel gatto infernale di Brittany quando Santana aveva un cliente ad Albany e la bionda un provino.  
Era rimasto sorpreso quando l’altro lo aveva chiamato per fissare un nuovo appuntamento ma forse lo aveva sottovalutato, e aveva sottovalutato il suo portafoglio, un errore che di solito non commetteva.  
Si erano rivisti al Nobu e questa volta Thad gli aveva consegnato i soldi in una busta, per precauzione aveva aperto al busta e contato i soldi davanti a lui: 2000 dollari, quindi Thad prima voleva un pompino e poi una scopata aveva pensato prima di spogliarsi.  
  
L’altro gli era sembrato troppo coinvolto, specie quando gli aveva afferrato i capelli ma non lo aveva costretto, si era limitato a passarci le mani mentre lui passava la lingua su una vena sporgente che lo stava facendo ansimare. Quando aveva sentito che l’altro stava per venire si era allontanato e si era calato su quell’erezione. Thad aveva lanciato un gemito di piacere e aveva iniziato a muoversi imponendogli il suo ritmo. Aveva soffocato un gemito mordendosi le labbra a sangue quando Thad aveva colpito la sua prostata e l’altro lo aveva attirato a sé, era così ovvio che voleva baciarlo ma lo aveva fermato.  
<< Niente baci Thaddino, niente baci, se li vuoi trovati un fidanzato >> aveva detto prima di gemere di piacere e l’altro a malincuore aveva obbedito.  
Quello era stato il terzo sbaglio, chiamarlo per nome già al primo incontro, solitamente non lo faceva mai.  
Era poi tutto proseguito nello stesso modo, il giovedì Thad gli offriva la cena, sempre al Nobu tranne una volta al le Bernardine, e poi scopavano, l’altro gli aveva anche chiesto di farsi una foto insieme e lui aveva accettato.  
  
Quando aveva la fortuna di dormire nel suo letto di solito si addormentava subito ma quella sera era andato a cercare un libro. La Dame aux Camelias è uno dei suoi libri preferiti e non disdegna le opere di Dumas, che sono utili anche come acchiappa polvere eppure quella sera non riesce a leggerlo. Poco importa, c’è qualcosa che lo angoscia mentre legge della vicenda di Armand e Marguerite.  
Thad non era come alcuni dei clienti, nessuna fissazione per posizioni strane, giochi di ruolo o per il sadomaso, era solo … dolce, ed era questo a preoccuparlo.  
  
Thad non era come alcuni dei clienti, nessuna fissazione per posizioni strane, giochi di ruolo o per il sadomaso, era solo … dolce, ed era questo a preoccuparlo.  
Kurt e Blaine avevano cercato per anni di sistemarlo presentandogli ragazzi su ragazzi, persino al suo matrimonio Kurt non aveva esitato a frequentargli un lontano cugino di Finn. Solo perché era riuscito a far sposare Carole e suo padre Burt, e poi il povero Finn con quella nanetta canterina della Berry.  
Lui non era così, si divertiva, lo pagavano bene per usare il suo corpo e non si era mai posto problemi, tranne quella volta che Santana gli aveva proposto di partecipare a un film porno. Il solo pensiero di entrare, anche se per una volta soltanto, nel mondo di sua madre è una prospettiva a cui non vuole pensare.  
Quando ha spiegato il motivo a Santana lei è stata comprensiva, forse troppo ma non gl’importa, puttana si, attore porno mai.  
  
È al compleanno di Santana che si accorge che c’è qualcosa che non va.  
Sono al ristorante messicano, lui, Brittany e Santana e le ha appena consegnato il suo regalo, non s’intende di biancheria femminile e per questo si è fatto consigliare da Brittany che si definisce confusa, in tutto aggiunge lui, quando sente una voce conosciuta.  
Thad, Thad Harwood è lì, e non è solo. Con lui ci sono un biondo palesemente tinto e un altro con un naso … particolare che li stanno fissando, devono essere i due amici di cui Thad gli ha parlato.  
Si scambiano poche parole e subito dopo aver ricevuto il conto escono, ha l’impressione che Thad non lo abbia perso di vista per tutto il tempo e la cosa non gli piace, non gli è mai piaciuto che i suoi clienti si sentano in diritto di disturbarlo mentre è impegnato con la sua vita privata, i pochi che ci hanno provato nella migliore delle ipotesi si sono beccati un pugno, nella peggiore la minaccia di una denuncia per stalking.  
  
<< Però è carino, un po’ basso ma ho l’impressione che per te sia perfetto >> gli dice Santana quando a casa sua e lei e Brittany si sono sedute sul suo divano, quel divano è di vera pelle, gli è costato ben sei clienti e cinque servizi completi e loro ci sono sedute in canottiera, americani.  
<< Non dire assurdità Lopez, uno: con il lavoro che faccio non posso permettermi l’amore, due: non lo voglio e non lo cerco, tre: Thad è solo un cliente >> risponde prima d’inserire il DVD de “ L’Era Glaciale 3 “, ha comprato il DVD per Beth ma consoce bene l’ingenuità di Brittany.  
<< Uno: tu puoi permetterti l’amore come faccio io, due: sei un completo cretino, tre: lo chiami per nome quindi non è più un semplice cliente >> aveva replicato Santana prima che lui facesse partire il DVD.  
Che Thad fosse diventato importante era stupido, Thad era uno dei tanti tra i suoi clienti, non contava nulla, solo … era confuso, sempre più confuso su di lui. Non gli era piaciuta quell’intrusione al ristorante messicano, non gli piaceva che i suoi clienti lo cercassero ma per un motivo che non comprendeva quando aveva rifiutato l’invito di Santana per una cosa a tre ne era stato rinfrancato, e non andava bene, mai mischiare affari e affetti, mai.  
  
Inutile dire che il giovedì successivo Thad è stato puntuale come sempre.  
Avevano scopato nella doccia, e sentirlo dentro di sé era stato bello, troppo bello e il modo in cui l’altro lo guardava, come se tenesse realmente a lui era meraviglioso. Quando Thad era venuto c’era mancato poco che lo baciasse e già stava per chiedergli di uscire perché voleva farsi una doccia fredda quando l’altro si era inginocchiato e l’aveva preso in bocca.  
<< Non c’è bisogno Thaddino, non c’è bisogno che tu lo faccia … >> protesta cercando di staccarlo ma l’altro non aveva voluto sentire storie e aveva continuato a succhiarlo, come se fosse nato per avere il suo cazzo in gola.  
Era stato in quel momento che aveva capito che il gioco era andato troppo oltre, perché nessuno gli aveva mai fatto una cosa simile e non poteva accadere un’altra volta. Era stato in quel momento che Sebastian Smythe aveva capito di essersi innamorato di Thad Harwood, e con quella consapevolezza aveva deciso che doveva trattare l’altro come un normale cliente.  
  
Thad gli ha fatto qualche domanda su Santana mentre si stava rivestendo, lui preferiva rimanere in accappatoio e si era accorto di come l’altro lo guardasse, come se fosse il suo tesoro più prezioso, e aveva cercato di ignorare quello sguardo mentre gli raccontava qualcosa. Santana era stata chiara, poteva raccontare la sua vita del liceo ai clienti che chiedevano di lei, ma di quello che era accaduto quando aveva lasciato Louisville non si doveva sapere nulla, solo lui e Brittany conoscevano tutta la storia, e aveva obbedito.  
  
Sabato per fortuna aveva avuto solo appuntamenti la mattina così ne aveva approfittato per uscire con Blaine e Kurt, modo di dire eufemistico che equivaleva a passare una giornata con Faccia da Checca che sarebbe stato ben lieto di rifargli il guardaroba, li conosce dal liceo e anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai a volte invidia quella loro felicità, forse è per questo che ci aveva provato con Blaine, per essere felice anche lui. E Quinn aveva ragione quando gli suggeriva di non psicanalizzarsi, finisce sempre male quando analizza la sua vita con occhio clinico, ed è una cosa che detesta fare.  
<< Non ci posso credere, Sebastian! >> aveva sentito dire e si era subito voltato e aveva visto il sorriso entusiasta di Thad che lo fissava, sembrava quasi un cucciolo. << Harwood, mi segui per caso? >> ha chiesto sulla difensiva, una volta poteva essere un caso, una seconda volta una coincidenza, la terza volta fortuna ma la quarta era preoccupante, molto preoccupante.  
  
Thad è rimasto con loro per tutto il pomeriggio, anche quando Kurt gli ha mostrato la loro foto del liceo, loro tre con la vecchia uniforme della Dalton che conserva in fondo all’armadio e che sul retro ha anche le loro firme. Thad ha sorriso ma non ha chiesto spiegazioni e lui non ha voluto dire dove si fossero conosciuti.  
Solo Anderson che sembra vivere perennemente in groppa a un unicorno ha chiesto a Thad se sapeva che tipo di lavoro facesse, fortuna che da sotto il tavolo gli era arrivato un calcio, non avrebbe dovuto confidargli che ha spostato il numero di Thad sul cellulare privato, se lo consoce bene sta già mentalmente prendendo le misure per fargli un maglione, scoprire che Blaine Anderson quando si sente ispirato lavora a maglia è uno dei suoi ricordi più destabilizzanti del liceo.  
Comunque dopo un po’ lui e Faccia da Checca si mettono a litigare su quale film vedere quella sera, lui ha scelto quel vecchio classico de “ La regina Margot “, subito bocciato dall’altro che ha cercato per mezz’ora che era meglio “ le Pagine della Nostra Vita “, quel film lo ha reso allergico ai romanzi di Nicholas Sparks nonostante Santana continui a prestarglieli.  
  
Alla fine finiscono per rivedersi la quarta stagione di True Blood sul suo televisore, sempre il suo televisore, con le sciarpe personalizzate che Blaine ha realizzato quando era ovvio che non si sarebbero mai messi d’accordo su chi fosse l’uomo giusto per Sookie, lui comunque continua a sostenere che prima o poi quella biondina finirà con Eric, e per tutta la serata non riesce a smettere di pensare a Thad, a come gli sia piaciuto passare il pomeriggio con lui, con gli altri due che li tenevano d’occhio e gli raccontavano la loro vita.  
Thad gli ha raccontato tutto, del suo lavoro, che abita da due suoi amici e che è inevitabilmente un romantico, ma lui non gli ha detto nulla, Thad è solo un cliente e che abbia o meno una cotta per lui è irrilevante.  
  
Non vuole pensarci, non in quei giorni, specialmente quando giovedì prepara la valigia per andare a Colorado Springs, gli dispiace non incontrare Thad quella settimana ma gli affari sono affari e Hunter Clarington paga bene.  
Si presenta da Santana come ogni volta per lasciarle le chiavi e la trova che sta per uscire, Brittany ha già i cofanetti di Scrubs e il gelato pronti. << Sei in partenza? >> gli chiede la latina mentre si mette il cappotto.  
  
<< Come ogni volta, torno domenica al … >> << La Guardia, solita ora, se m’impegno posso anche dirti il volo >> risponde lei con un sorriso. << Quindi saprai anche chi è il cliente >>, si raccontano sempre queste cose, a volte sono capitati dei casi così strani che se scrivessero un libro diventerebbero milionari. << Hunter Clarington, ops ... il senatore repubblicano Hunter Clarington dello stato di New York, reduce decorato con medaglia al valore, sposato con Catherine Wilde detta Kitty che lavora come maestra d’asilo, padre di due figli dai nomi tipicamente repubblicani: George Ronald e Nancy Laura, proprietario di un gatto inquietante e grandissimo ipocrita, ho dimenticato qualcosa? >> chiede lei sarcastica.  
<< Solo che paga, e paga bene, tu leggi troppo spesso il National Enquier >> risponde, meglio non dirle che Clarington si porta anche il gatto, quel persiano bianco che risponde ad un nome imbarazzante lo terrorizza. << Forse, ma quel tipo non mi piace >> risponde lei e Brittany annuisce in aiuto, mentre sul tavolo il gatto di Brittany sta … giocando al poker online.  
<< Il gatto sta giocando a poker >> fa notare prima di aprire la porta. << Si, ha un conto in Svizzera apposta per il gioco >> dice Brittany con calma, con gli anni ha imparato a non farsi domande.  
  
Hunter Clarington gli paga la stanza d’albergo, i pasti, l’aero e ogni prestazione extra, l’importante è che lui non faccia domande e accetti qualsiasi cosa.  
Come in aereo, sono entrambi in prima classe ma seduti a debita distanza, quando gli arriva un sms dall’altro, dal contenuto semplice e chiaro “500 dollari, in bagno, ora “, e non appena lo fissa l’altro si alza e si dirige verso il bagno.  
Basta contare fino a cinque e poi imitarlo, per fortuna nessuno si fa domande e sono tutti troppo distratti per notarli. Non appena entra, l’altro lo fa inginocchiare e si sbottona i pantaloni mentre lo guarda rapace. E come sempre gli strattona i capelli mentre lui gli regala un orgasmo nella toilette di un aereo, con l’altro che geme il suo nome. << Non sai … quanto ti adoro … sei bravissimo >> ansima prima di venire, e lui si allontana appena in tempo, non è previsto che ingoi e non vuole farlo, con Thad l’ha fatto ma Hunter non è Thad.  
  
Poi come ogni singola volta è l’altro che prende le chiavi alla reception mentre lui aspetta accanto all’ascensore, fino alla stanza 1406, la stessa ogni mese. Non parlano quasi mai, non appena entrano il tempo di appoggiare le valigie e liberare Satana sotto forma di un gatto e poi Hunter Clarington lo sbatte sul primo muro e se lo scopa.  
  
Passano i quattro giorni a scopare, con il gatto che gira indisturbato nella stanza e che lo fissa con aria di superiorità. Hunter Clarington per fortuna non è uno da idee strane, non ama il sadomaso perché non vuole farsi scoprire dalla moglie, e non ha kink strani come tanti suoi clienti, si limita semplicemente a scoparlo per ogni superficie verticale, e orizzontale, della stanza, non curandosi se a lui piace o meno ma a quello è abituato, solo Thad si cura del suo piacere.  
  
Non dovrebbe pensare a Thad mentre l’altro lo scopa con forza sul letto, le lenzuola sono uno schifo, e a lui piace, gli piace quella possessività, e adora quando l’altro lo volta per poi spingersi in un lui con ancora più forza. << Sei bellissimo … bellissimo … voglio scoparti … per … tutto il giorno … >> geme l’altro, Hunter Clarington conosce fin troppo bene dove toccarlo, dopo due anni che è suo cliente certe cose le ha imparate.  
<< Non ti fermare … non ti fermare … fammi venire … ancora un po’ … non si fermi, senatore … non si fermi >> geme in risposta e come previsto l’altro aumenta il ritmo degli affondi, gli steroidi di cui ancora si fa a qualcosa servono pensa distrattamente, sa fin troppo bene che quelli come Hunter Clarington adorano vedere la propria autorità riconosciuta, basta solo saperli lusingare.  
  
<< Non possiamo restare qui un altro giorno, solo noi due e Puss? >> gli chiede l’altro quando hanno finito, ancora sul letto a fumare mentre lui sta facendo la valigia. << Devi lavorare, e tua moglie s’insospettirà >> risponde mentre il gatto si struscia sulle sue caviglie, quel gatto ha uno sguardo quasi malefico.  
<< Che farei senza di te? Sei la mia ossessione Sebastian, sappilo >> ecco, non bastava Thad che è innamorato di lui come un adolescente alla sua prima cotta, ora è anche l’ossessione di qualcuno, di bene in meglio, forse ha ragione Santana nel definirlo un tipo di cui è meglio non fidarsi. << Che scusa hai raccontato questa volta? >> chiede mentre si sta rivestendo. << Riunione dei cadetti, non farà domande >> risponde Hunter prima di spegnere la sigaretta.  
<< E i tuoi figli? >> chiede, sa che prima o poi gliene parlerà, Hunter gli parla sempre della sua famiglia. << George ha preso un buon voto a scuola, mentre Nancy vuole entrare nel coro della chiesa >> risponde Hunter prima d’iniziare a rivestirsi.  
Non parlano mentre sono sull’aereo, l’altro ogni tanto si limita a fissarlo, già s’immagina a cosa sta pensando e la cosa è stranamente eccitante, ma non abbastanza da fargli dimenticare di chiamare Quinn e Artie per avvisarli che non potrà essere presente a cena quella sera  
  
Quando arrivano camminano vicini, ognuno con il suo bagaglio poi Hunter lo distanzia per correre ad abbracciare la sua adorata mogliettina, Kitty Wilde a volte gli sembra finta, troppo bionda, troppo composta, troppo stereotipata, quella sera ha persino una spilla del partito repubblicano sul cappotto, se solo sapesse il palco di corna con cui Hunter la decora ogni mese si dice, poi l’occhio gli cade sul tizio accanto a lei e si blocca. Thad.  
Thad Harwood con un mazzo di fiori, ormai è inutile fingere: Thad è lì per lui, basta vedere come lo guarda. La tentazione di prenderlo a pugni è forte, odia quando i clienti si prendono simili libertà ma deve controllarsi, non sono soli, sono in un luogo pubblico e c’è Hunter che gli sta guardando il sedere mentre Kitty coccola il gatto, sempre la solita ipocrisia si dice mentre si stampa un sorriso arrogante sul volto e avanza verso l’altro.  
  
Ed è allora che come nei migliori film che Thad sbotta e gli confessa tutto non prima di avergli dato i fiori, davanti a tutti, beccandosi persino un’occhiataccia da Hunter che lo sta valutando per poi decidere che Thad Harwood non costituisce certo una minaccia per lui e quindi andarsene con Kitty e il gatto.  
Come temeva, Thad lo ama e quel che è peggio e che anche lui lo ama, ma odo suo ma lo ama. E poi, come nei peggiori film romantici l’altro si alza sulle punte e lo bacia, davanti a tutto l’aeroporto. È un bacio dolce, tenero, pieno di promesse e lui sa bene che non potrà mantenerle, è il primo bacio che riceve da un sacco di tempo.  
Dopo gli sembra un sogno, i fiori che cadono a terra sparpagliandosi, Thad che quasi lo trascina fino al più vicino taxi e dà un indirizzo, non si baciano perché non sono soli ma non appena sono nel palazzo riprendono a baciarsi.  
  
È da tanto tempo che non bacia qualcuno ed è così bello, non smetterebbe un secondo di martoriare le labbra di Thad che gli si aggrappa come se dipendesse dalla sua vita mentre con movimenti impacciati si liberano dei cappotti. Quasi non si accorge che sono su un letto, l’unica cosa che conta in quel momento è la bocca di Thad, le sue labbra, il suo corpo, vuole baciarlo, vuole toccarlo come non ha mai fatto, ed è stupido e folle, si metterà in un mare di guai ma non gl’interessa, non mentre lo bacia e l’altro geme nella sua bocca il suo nome. E infine Thad dice quelle parole, quelle poche parole che lo portano al culmine: ti amo.  
Le ripete anche lui quando l’altro si è addormentato sul suo petto, le ripete in francese sapendo che se anche Thad si svegliasse le possibilità che capisca sono poche.  
  
Fregato, la regola numero uno è chiara: mai innamorarsi di un cliente, e lui ha appena fatto l’amore con Thad, non sesso, quello era fare l’amore.  
  
Se ne accorge il giorno dopo quando tornano gli amici di Thad e Nick Duval, almeno gli sembra si chiami così, porta loro il caffè a letto.  
<< Il Courvisier? >> chiede, tutti sanno che il giorno in cui berrà un semplice caffè significherà che la fine del mondo è imminente. << Non lo abbiamo, e bere quel liquore fa male >> lo riprende l’altro. << Non me ne frega un cazzo, o con quello o niente >> risponde mentre Thad li osserva con un sorriso beato. << Allora niente, ora se voi due colombe voleste ridarmi il mio letto … >> e subito si alza per cercare i suoi vestiti, il tutto mentre in salotto il biondo ossigenato sta guardo “ Pretty Woman “.  
<< Ti chiamo questa sera? >> gli chiede Thad che si è rivestito. << Questa sera sono impegnato fino a mezzanotte, ti chiamo io >> dice prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia e uscire con la sua valigia.  
  
A casa prima di farsi una doccia l’occhio gli cade su La Dame Aux Camelias, forse un po’assomiglia a Margherita, tranne ché per la tisi, e se fosse così allora Thad è sicuramente Armand e quel pensiero lo fa sorridere


	3. Vie de Bohème et Vie Ordinaire

Jeff è stato a dir poco entusiasta di avere ospite in casa sua Quinn Fabray la quale ne è stata prima lusingata e poi imbarazzata mentre Artie e Beth non smettevano di ridere. << Non dovevamo andare? >> ha chiesto imbarazzato. << Certo, hai ragione Thad, qui c’è il tuo biglietto, e questi due … sono per loro >> dice Artie prima di estrarre dalle tasche due biglietti. << Erano per zia Santana e per zio Sebastian, ma lo sono impegnati >> spiega Beth con un sorriso.  
<< Così, se per voi non è un problema … insomma, se avete fatto degli altri programmi per la serata capiremo … >> dice Quinn imbarazzata e sotto sotto la capisce, non deve essere facile offrire una simile opportunità a due sconosciuti che conosce da pochi minuti.  
<< Nessun problema, davvero, Nicky, andiamo >> ha detto Jeff e ora si trova a Broadway, fuori dal teatro mentre Brittany è appena scesa dall’autobus e lo saluta, troppi biondi a suo parere.

<< Thad! Scusate il ritardo ma non mi fidavo a lasciare lord Tubbington da solo col telefono, l’ultima volta ha chiamato un’astrologa australiana. Dimenticavo, questo è per te >> dice la bionda con il suo solito sorriso prima di consegnargli un libro.  
Lo ha già visto, è il libro di Sebastian: La Dame aux Camelias, questa volta in inglese. << Grazie Brittany >> dice sorridendo. << Loro sono i tuoi amici? Me li ricordo dalla sera del compleanno di Santana >> dice prima di sorridere a Nick e Jeff.  
<< Brittany, loro sono Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling … al momento abito con loro >> li presenta poco prima che Finn appaia, deve essere uscito dalla porta sul retro riflette Thad. << Rachel sta rischiando una crisi di nervi, ci siete tutti? >> chiede ansioso. << Si papà, sono curiosa di vedere Rachel >> risponde Beth, e lui intercetta lo sguardo di Jeff, prima o poi deve farsi spiegare bene quella che sembra la telenovela della loro vita.

  
Tutto sommato passa una serata diverte, Rachel è davvero brava, sia come cantante che come ballerina, non che sia un intenditore ma la trova eccellente, e anche il resto del cast è bravo ma non riesce a smettere di guardare il cellulare ogni cinque secondi, ha il numero del cellulare privato di Sebastian ma nemmeno durante la pausa si risolve a chiamarlo, anche se sa che dovrebbe.  
Anche quando escono dal teatro con Rachel che stringe un mazzo di fiori non smette di controllare il cellulare.

<< Non viene, ha avuto una chiamata prima di uscire di casa … e il cliente era anche carino >> gli dice Brittany con un sorriso e lui si sente morire dentro. Un cliente, Sebastian è con un cliente. Ha preferito un cliente a lui quando sostiene di amarlo. Se si fosse trattato di un adolescente alle prime armi avrebbe capito, se si fosse trattato di qualcuno relativamente anziano anche, perché è pur sempre dovere, ma un cliente carino … no, è così che si sono conosciuti e ha paura, paura che Sebastian possa innamorarsi di qualcuno più stimolante di lui, più alto, più bello, perché per quanto faccia lui si sente sempre una persona normale rispetto agli altri, tutti artisti e lui è solo normale, certo, a suo tempo ha recitato nelle recite scolastiche ed è un discreto ballerino, le sue cugine hanno adorato ballare con lui alle loro quinceañera ma per il resto nulla di che.

<< E chi era il cliente? >> chiede Quinn, Artie e Finn stanno parlando con Rachel che ogni tanto arrossisce. << Theo. Theo Angelopopulous >> risponde Brittany con un sorriso sbarizzino. << Theo Angelopopulous? Quel Theo? Il fotografo? >> chiede Jeff sorpreso, lui non sa di chi parla, ma dal nome gli sembra greco.  
<< Esatto … siamo andati a vedere una sua mostra qualche mese fa, fa delle foto bellissime, e c’è n’era una di Sebastian a dir poco stupenda >> risponde Brittany e vede Nick sgranare gli occhi. Un altro artista, un fotografo, e Sebastian ha anche posato per lui, e quel colpo al cuore che ha appena sentito era la sua autostima che si sbriciolava in mille pezzi.

  
<< Non ci posso credere … con Theo, ma non usciva con quella ballerina, Melody qualcosa? >> chiede Blaine … ahhh, Blaine, forse lassù qualcuno lo ama, di sicuro sua nonna Lucià senza dubbio, forse Theo qualcosa non è un cliente di Sebastian se frequenta quella ballerina. << Si sono lasciati, due mesi fa … stavamo lavorando insieme per un videoclip e hanno litigato davanti a tutti, ricordi quella canzone che hai scritto tre mesi fa Blaine Warbles? >> spiega Brittany, quindi si, è possibile che Theo sia un cliente di Sebastian.  
<< Credo di si, Thad, cerca Theo Angelopopulous su Google >> gli suggerisce Blaine e lui lo fa, poco prima di sospirare sconsolato: alto, moro, occhi azzurri e uno sguardo a dir poco seducente, Theo Angelopopulous è a dir poco bellissimo, tanto che non capisce perché uno come lui debba pagare per avere del sesso.

  
<< E’ bellissimo >> dice Rachel ammirata, e Quinn ripete quelle parole. << Ricorda Talbot, non credi Blaine? >> se ne esce Kurt e Nick lo guarda sorpreso. << E’ vero, gli assomiglia, ricordo ancora quella puntata … e non dire nulla Kurt, non dire nulla >> << E chi parla Anderson? >> << Tu, come se non sapessi che hai una cotta per Alexander Skarsgård! È così biondo, così muscoloso, così .. alto! Lui è alto! >> si lamenta Blaine ma sembra una scena già vista perché tutti gli altri stanno ridacchiando.  
<< Suvvia Blaine, sei tu quello che ha sposato Kurt … e che nel tempo libero lavora a maglia >> interviene Quinn e gli sembra che tutti tremino.  
<< Lavori a maglia? >> chiede Nick curioso, Jeff dopo quel secondo di silenzio si è messo a parlare con Quinn e Brittany … un’alleanza di biondi, anche quello ora, un’alleanza di biondi.  
<< Si, ho cominciato il penultimo anno di liceo, credo di aver fatto prendere un colpo a Kurt quando è entrato nella nostra stanza alla Dalton e mi ha visto … rovinandosi la sorpresa per il suo compleanno, tre settimane a farti quel maglione >> si lamenta Blaine e si ritrova a sorridere. << In una scuola maschile c’era un corso di cucito? >> chiede Nick e anche lui è dello stesso parere. << Era per le professoresse, non so ancora come sia riuscito a imbucarsi >> risponde Kurt.

  
Si è divertito con gli amici di Sebastian? Si, inutile negarlo, anche se li conosce da poco hanno fatto di tutto per farlo sentire a suo agio, ma avrebbe preferito essere con Sebastian. Nick e Jeff si sono divertiti? Sembra di si visto che Jeff ha trovato altri biondi, mai far incontrare dei biondi, deve scriverlo sui post it di Nick, lo stesso Nick che sta conversando con Rachel e Blaine.  
<< Io torno a casa, se tutto va bene lord Tubbington avrà già letto il mio diario, vieni con me o torni con i tuoi amici? >> gli chiede Brittany che ha già chiamato un taxi. << Credo che tornerò con loro, non vorrei disturbare >> le risponde, poco prima di vedere Beth raggiungere Kurt e Blaine, domani è lunedì quindi la ragazzina passerà la giornata con loro, come può dimenticarlo?  
<< Nessun disturbo, Santana torna tardi >> gli risponde Brittany con un sorriso. E invece si ritrova con Nick e Jeff a controllare il cellulare ogni tre secondi, era dai tempi delle superiori che non si sentiva così patetico. Verso le undici gli arriva un sms di Sebastian “ sono con un cliente, ci vediamo domani a pranzo, fatti trovare a Times Square all’una, mi farò perdonare, s’agapò “. Non è molto, e non conosce le ultime due parole ma è già qualcosa si dice prima di spegnere il telefono e addormentarsi, il divano di Nick e Jeff è scomodo ma ci è abituato.

  
L’opera, per saperla apprezzare bisogna essere persone colte, aver studiato, conoscere le trame, saper valutare le esecuzioni e comprendere l’italiano o almeno una delle cinque cose.  
Sebastian Smythe si definisce una persona colta, che ha discretamente studiato, che con gli anni ha imparato a conoscere le varie trame e a non confonderle tra loro, ma non riesce ancora a valutare correttamente le varie esecuzioni e l’italiano non è tra le lingue che conosce. La Bohème non è tra le sue preferite, Puccini non gli è mai piaciuto, meglio Verdi e Doninzetti mentre Santana adora Mozart e Wagner. Per fortuna Larry Stone è una persona paziente e tra un pompino e una scopata gli ha insegnato diverse cose sull’opera. Almeno quello si dice mentre ascolta l’acuto del tenore, durante la pausa si è fatto scopare nei bagni, una scopata discretamente gradevole, Larry ci sa proprio fare, specie quando lo volta e gli entra dentro quasi senza preparazione. Il cliente ha sempre ragione si dice mentre si tocca, Larry appartiene a quel gruppo di clienti che poco si cura del suo piacere, a differenza di Thad.  
Comunque per il resto è andato tutto bene, la stessa cosa non può dire di Santana che è riapparsa sul suo palco con i capelli in disordine e l’aria incazzata. Per fortuna dopo c’è Theo.

  
Theo è un cliente che gli è sempre piaciuto: bello, intelligente, un autentico artista, divertente, esotico quanto basta, se tutti i suoi clienti fossero come Theo la sua vita sarebbe mille volte più semplice. Adora posare per lui, farsi scopare ed è sempre disponibile ad ascoltarlo lamentarsi, si, Theo Angelopopulous è il cliente perfetto, specie perché oltre ad una sincera amicizia non ci sono altri sentimenti tra loro, solo lavoro.  
Saluta Larry all’uscita e accende il cellulare, quattro chiamate perse: tre di Thad e una di sua madre. Sta per chiamarlo, sua madre non si merita nemmeno un pensiero, quando sente un clacson. << Taxi bel giovane? >> e nell’alzare gli occhi vede Theo che ha abbassato lo sportello e gli sorride. << Certo, ma non ho soldi per pagare >> risponde dirigendosi verso lo sportello del passeggero. << Sono sicuro che un sistema lo troviamo >> risponde Theo prima di spostare il materiale che solitamente tiene sul sedile del passeggero.

  
<< La tua amica Santana? >> gli chiede, e così quella sarà una notte affollata, nessun problema per lui, non è mai un problema lavorare anche con Santana, specie se non devono toccarsi. << E’ impegnata ancora per un’ora >> risponde mentre Theo mette in moto. << Hai cenato? >> << Ancora no, vuoi offrirmi la cena? >> gli chiede malizioso. << Te lo puoi scordare, ognuno paga la sua parte, già devo pagare per scoparti >> risponde Theo prima di fermarsi vicino un take away greco. << Se non sapessi quanto guadagni penserei che sei un taccagno >> risponde uscendo dall’auto, poi, mentre Theo ordina manda un sms a Santana per sapere se è disponibile a una serata a tre con Theo.

  
La risposta gli arriva mentre sta mangiando seduto con Theo sul cofano della macchina, ed è affermativa. << Santana è disponibile, ci aspetta tra la 72esima e Park Avenue >> gli comunica prima che l’altro butti via i contenitori e gli faccia segno di salire in macchina.  
<< Ce ne avete messo di tempo >> li aggredisce Santana prima di salire. << Al tempo Lopez, al tempo, vi pago a casa >> li avverte Theo.  
Il loft di Theo a Soho è a metà tra un’alcova, uno studio fotografico e il loft di uno stilista uscito di testa, con le pareti piene delle sue foto. Pareti dai tono pallidi, divani di stili diversi e un leggero disordine, l’abitazione perfetta per uno come lui.

  
<< Allora, cosa vuoi? >> gli chiede Santana mentre lui si siede su uno dei divani. << Questi dovrebbero bastare >> dice Theo porgendo ad entrambi una busta. Di solito non lo fa ma è meglio controllare: 3500 dollari, quindi due scopate e l’ora che hanno passato insieme, Theo è sempre puntuale.  
<< Bastano eccome, quando si comincia? >> dice Santana che ha infilato i suoi soldi nella borsetta.  
<< Ora >> risponde Theo iniziando a togliersi i vestiti e facendo cenno di seguirlo in camera da letto.

  
Conosce le regole quindi non si lamenta quando Theo lo sbatte sul letto per poi fotterselo quasi senza preparazione, perché dovrebbe lamentarsi? Theo ha pagato per un servizio e lui glielo sta offrendo; Santana si limita ad osservarli seduta su una sedia accanto alla porta distratta mentre sfoglia una rivista, in effetti per lei vedere due uomini che scopano deve essere assolutamente noioso.  
Theo è bravo, è premuroso e gli è sempre piaciuto avere il suo cazzo dentro di sé, anche in quel momento, con Santana come spettatrice mentre Theo gli bacia la schiena; giovane, perverso, stimolante Theo pensa mentre sente le mani dell’altro su di sé.  
Finito si accende una sigaretta sulla sedia mentre Theo si distende sul letto e Santana gli sale sopra, noioso, noioso e ancora noioso si dice nel sentire i due che scopano, dannatamente noioso ma l’altro ha pagato per due scopate e avrà due scopate.  
Infatti poco dopo Theo gli fa segno di avvicinarsi e lui esegue. << Siete così belli, vorrei farvi una foto >> ansima mentre Santana lo sta baciando e lui lo sta preparando. << Forse dopo … forse >> risponde lui prima di sostituire le dita e spingersi dentro Theo dopo essersi messo il profilattico, Theo assicura di essere pulito ma fidarsi è bene e non fidarsi è meglio.  
In vita sua ne ha fatte di cose, e poi quello è lavoro si dice mentre si scopa Theo che si scopa Santana, solo lavoro.

  
<< Come va con Melody? L’hai chiamata per scusarti? >> chiede Santana mentre lui si sta rivestendo, hanno chiamato un taxi, dopo Theo non ha altri clienti, solo una colazione alle otto e solo dopo quella solo due clienti. << Non vedo di cosa mi debba scusare, e poi tu come fai a saperlo? >> le domanda Theo che se ne va in giro per casa in mutande, un’ottima visione a suo parere, veramente ottima.  
<< Me l’ha detto Brittany, non ha capito perché abbiate litigato, eravate così carini insieme >> risponde Santana prima di rimettersi le scarpe. << Tu lo sapevi? >> gli chiede Theo mentre stanno per uscire. << No, e se vuoi la verità non m’interessa >> risponde con un sorriso sprezzante, non è affar suo chi affolla il letto e lo studio di Theo, se qualcuno finisce nel letto di Theo allora prima o poi finirà anche nel suo studio. << Non gl’interessa perché si è trovato un fidanzato >> dice Santana con un sorriso. << Un fidanzato avvocato >> aggiunge prima che la trascini fuori, odia raccontare la sua vita privata i suoi clienti.

  
Thad è sempre stato un tipo puntuale agli appuntamenti, per quanti pochi en abbia avuto pertanto lunedì lascia la pratica di Moll Denvers a Stuart e all’una meno cinque è già a Times Square.  
Non vuole pensare a Theo, al fatto che Sebastian probabilmente lo paragonerà a lui, e a come deve sembrargli patetico. Sta demolendo la sua autostima lentamente pezzo dopo pezzo quando sente la vibrazione del cellulare. “ il grigio ti dona, ma preferisco quando porti il completo nero di Duval “ e gli viene spontaneo sorridere, dunque Sebastian è lì, e lo sta tenendo d’occhio a quanto sembra. “ il completo serviva a Nick oggi, dove sei? “ risponde guardandosi attorno. “ Dietro di te Harwood, dietro di te “ e subito si volta e vede Sebastian, elegante come sempre.

  
<< Thad >> lo saluta l’altro prima di baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra. << Ciao … ecco … cos’è quello? >> chiede riferendosi alla sportina che l’altro ha sottobraccio. << Ahhh … questo, questo è per te. Aprilo quando saremo a pranzo >> è al risposta enigmatica di Sebastian e lui si fida.  
Il pranzo si rivela essere un take away cinese che mangiano per terra seduti assieme al Central Park e sebbene Sebastian in precedenza abbia voluto solo ristoranti esclusivi per Thad quello è il miglior pasto in tutta la sua relazione – non – relazione con Sebastian Smythe. << Posso aprirlo? >> chiede riferendosi al misterioso regalo, la sportina di plastica si sta macchinando delle varie salse. << Certo che puoi, sarei preoccupato del contrario >> risponde Sebastian con un sorriso prima di rubargli un raviolo al vapore.

  
Veloce estrae il pacchetto e lo apre … una custodia con la corona della Rolex, deve essere certamente uno sbaglio si dice mentre la apre. E invece no, l’altro gli ha regalato un Rolex, un autentico Rolex che lo guarda dalla custodia con aria di superiorità, com’è possibile che un orologio riesca a guardarlo in quel modo?  
<< E’ … un Rolex … mi hai comprato un Rolex >> dice ammirando l’orologio.  
<< Si, ieri non sono potuto venire, così … >> tenta di spiegarsi l’altro prima che lui chiuda di scatto la scatola: quello non è un regalo senza un secondo fine, è una maniera per farsi perdonare perché Sebastian gliel’ha spiegato fin da subito: il suo lavoro viene prima di tutto, persino di lui.  
<< Così mi hai comprato un Rolex, Brittany deve avere l’armadio pieno di abiti firmati e un sacco di gioielli >>dice malinconicamente. << Forse si, forse no, sapevi quali erano i rischi Thad >> gli dice Sebastian prendendolo per mano e lui sussulta: è sempre stato lui a fare quel gesto, mai l’altro.  
<< Li sapevo, ma … questo … >> nemmeno lui sa cosa vuole, da un lato è certo che Sebastian si sia appena comprato il suo silenzio regalandogli quell’orologio, dall’altra si sente lusingato, nessuno dei suoi ex gli ha mai regalato un Rolex, né lui ha mai pensato di regalarne uno ad essere sinceri.  
<< Non dire niente e … nascondimi >> dice Sebastian mentre una moretta in tenuta da jogging si sta avvicinando a loro, fortuna che hanno finito di mangiare. << Chi è quella? >> chiede lui mentre la donna sembra averli visti e li sta raggiungendo. << Te lo spiego dopo, ora raccogli tutto e sta pronto a correre >> risponde Sebastian e per la prima volta a Thad sembra realmente in imbarazzo.

  
<< Io ti conosco … tu sei l’amico di Brittany, Sebastian! >> urla la moretta fermandosi davanti a loro. << E tu sei? >> chiede Sebastian, è così evidente che sta mentendo si dice Thad mentre osserva la ragazza: mora, capelli lunghi tenuti stretti in una coda di cavallo, occhi nocciola ma molto particolare un fisico da ballerina, forse una collega di Brittany. << Melody, Melody StAnne, la fidanzata di Theo. Ci siamo conosciuti alla sua mostra, e devo ringraziare te e la ragazza di Brittany, non so cosa gli abbiate fatto ma questa mattina mi ha chiamato a mi ha detto che forse dobbiamo riprovarci. E mi ha detto “s’agapò ”, erano mesi che non mi diceva niente in greco >> e detto questo riprende la sua corsa.

  
<< Chi è Theo? >> chiede, consoce già la risposta ma vuole che sia l’altro a dirlo, inoltre la sua pausa pranzo è quasi finita. << Uno dei miei clienti, e non ti dirò altro >> risponde Sebastian alzandosi da terra. << Per caso di origini greche, fotografo, bello da togliere il fiato e fidanzato? >> chiede alzandosi a sua volta. << Forse, non dò informazioni su i miei clienti Harwood, e Theo è il cliente perfetto >> gli risponde l’altro. << E io? Io non ero il cliente perfetto? >> gli chiede, per quanto continui a trovarsi dei pregi Theo sembra sempre migliore di lui. << No, perché tu non volevi solo il mio corpo, hai voluto dell’altro, e io te l’ho dato. Theo vuole solo il mio corpo, che voglia scoparmi o farmi posare per le sue foto mi è indifferente, il nostro è un contratto d’affari, tu non volevi un contratto, vero? >>

  
No, Thad non vuole un rapporto del genere, fin dal loro primo incontro voleva altro, di più ma sapeva che per l’altro sarebbe stato difficile. << Hai posato per Theo? >> chiede, questa gli è nuova. << Più di una volta, è anche divertente, una delle mie foto l’ha esposta ad una mostra >> gli spiega Sebastian mentre camminano vicini. << Esattamente Theo che lavoro fa? >> << Fotografo free lance, un giorno lavora per Vogue il giorno è ad Harlem, se vuoi la prossima volta gli chiedo se ti fa avere l’invito per la sua prossima mostra >>, lui, ad una mostra del genere, la prima cosa che pensa è che deve comprarsi un suo completo, la seconda che questo pensiero renderebbe Nick felice e la terza che si sentirà tremendamente fuori luogo.  
<< Ne sei sicuro? >> gli chiede mentre escono dal Central Park insieme. << Certamente, gente di ogni dove s’incontra alle mostre di Theo,l’ultima volta Malody ha portato tutte le sue colleghe, ti piacerà Thaddino, ti piacerà >> gli dice con un sorriso. << Ne sono sicuro, ora devo andare, ci vediamo questa sera? >> gli chiede ansioso. << Questa sera devo badare a Beth, e domani fino alle sette di sera mi occupo di lei, poi fino a giovedì ho sempre dei clienti >> gli risponde Sebastian con quello che gli sembra un sorriso triste. << E se venissi anch’io? >> propone, tutto dipende da quella domanda, lo sa bene.  
<< Se non ti dispiace mangiare pizza sulla poltrona e poi vedere il film che sceglierà lei, fortuna da quando Quinn si è sposata i gusti di Beth sono migliorati >> gli risponde. << Finisco di lavorare e mi precipito a casa tua >> gli risponde con un sorriso prima di scappare, fortuna che Stuart dovrebbe averlo protetto perché è in ritardo.

  
Stuart è un grande collega si dice mentre controlla le ultime pratiche, essere l’ultimo arrivato non gli pesa, principalmente perché il suo è un piccolo studio e si occupa principalmente di divorzi e c’è poco da fare, ogni tanto in tribunale ma nulla di impegnativo. Ne approfitta per avvisare Nick che non torna a cena, lo stesso che in quel momento deve essere come lui al lavoro. Ha preferito chiamare lui e non Jeff perché sa che l’altro diventerebbe iperattivo e ansioso, e ha bisogno di Nick, Nick e della sua calma al momento. Nick gli risponde di non preoccuparsi, che andrà tutto bene e di ricordarsi di ritirare la posta quando tornerà il giorno dopo.

  
Quando si presenta a casa dell’altro vede Santana che sta uscendo, un abito elegante e delle scarpe con un tacco a dir poco elevato, con quelle scarpe Santana sembra alta quasi quanto Finn Hudson. << Harwood, buonasera >> lo saluta con un sorriso sarcastico mentre lui si avvicina alla porta. << La chiave è sopra la porta, cerca un po’ e la trovi >> gli dice prima di chiamare l’ascensore.

  
<< E dimmi, chi ha guidato? >> sente non appena apre la porta e trova Beth sul divano mentre sta scegliendo il film per la serata mentre Kurt e Blaine sono appoggiati al muro. << Rachel non vuole che papà guidi, non dopo i fatti del postino >> risponde la ragazzina e gli sembra che gli altri tre tremino. << I fatti del postino? >> chiede sorpreso. << Non farti domande Harwood, fa parte della sequela di aneddoti imbarazzanti ai tempi del liceo di cui non ti racconterò mai nulla, come Anderson che lavora a maglia >> gli risponde Sebastian con un sorriso, Thad dubita che per lui esista una tenuta casual, o almeno Sebastian intende il casual in maniera differente da lui. << O tu che porti Beth allo Scandals, ancora mi chiedo come ci sia riuscito e … l’hai lasciata al bancone con una drag queen, vestita come Cher! >> è incredibile come la voce di Kurt sia lentamente aumentata di un ottava dopo ogni pausa pensa Thad prima di realizzare appieno il concetto della frase. << Volevi che la portassi nei bagni con me Hummel? Inoltre mi fido delle drag queen di quel locale >> risponde Sebastian, mentre Thad ascolta confuso la conversazione. << Ho ritrovato mia nipote con un boa di piume di struzzo al collo e quello che credevo fosse un cocktail alcolico prima di scoprire che fosse semplice acqua! >> un boa di piume di struzzo … ma che locale era si dice prima di fare due più due: drag queen, nome equivoco, miracolo che Beth fosse all’interno, bagni … Sebastian ha portato Beth in un bar gay! E gli sembra che fosse quando erano ancora al liceo. << Quando sarebbe successo? >> chiede perplesso osservando tutti e quattro, Beth ha diviso i DVD in tre sezioni e ora li sta tranquillamente spulciando.

  
<< Il nostro ultimo anno di liceo, Finn era qui a New York e Quinn a Yale, per questo non lo hanno scoperto, ma credo che Quinn sospetti qualcosa >> gli risponde Blaine con un sorriso prima che Kurt gli faccia segno che forse è ora che vadano. << E il postino? >> chiede curioso. << Chiedi a Finn per quello, il prologo te lo racconterà, per il resto … non ne voglio parlare >> lo saluta Blaine prima di uscire.  
<< Non fare domande Thad, non fare domande >> gli sussurra Sebastian prima di baciarlo sulla bocca con assoluta naturalezza.

  
Cenano con della pizza sulle poltrone, quando ha chiesto perché abbiano evitato il divano Sebastian gli ha risposto che il divano è in vera pelle e che non può permettersi di sporcarlo, che la tintoria costa e che è difficile trovare un divano come quello a New York.  
<< Che film hai scelto Beth? >> chiede quando si trasferiscono tutti e tre sul divano, se n’è accorto durante la cena, tra la ragazzina e Sebastian c’è un legame particolare, come se fossero due vecchi amici che non si vedono da tempo, una sorta di parità. << Questo! >> gli dice Beth porgendogli un DVD: Promesse dell’est, di Cronerberg, non l’ha mai visto ma gli sembra interessante. << Tua madre mi spara se lo scopre e non voglio rischiare. Seconda scelta? >> dice Sebastian e lui capisce che deve essere discretamente violento. << Questo >> risponde Beth, un film che non conosce “ Quills “ con Kate Winslet, dal titolo gli sembra promettente. << No, se mi scopre Faccia da Checca mi spara, idem per nanetta Berry, ultima scelta poi scelgo io >> dice prima di indicargli un nome “ marchese de Sade “. << Non è quello … ? >> Thad ricorda di aver sentito il nome, ma non ricorda dove, o al telegiornale o su qualche giornale. << Si, quello del sadismo >> gli risponde Sebastian con un ghigno e lui si sente arrossire.

  
<< Questo, e ne ho un quarto di riserva >> dice Beth, è incredibile come assomigli a Quinn si dice, la somiglianza con Finn è quasi nulla. << Questo si, Abrams ne sarà felice, da quando ha sposato tua madre i tuoi gusti sono migliorati >> e gli mostra il DVD “ 15 ans et demi “, un film francese di cui non ha mai sentito parlare. <> risponde Beth sedendosi sul divano. << Tu passi troppo tempo con Faccia da Checca ragazzina >> le risponde Sebastian senza ottenere risposta. << Ma il film è in francese? >> chiede, i suoi pochi ricordi del liceo di certo non lo aiuteranno con un film tutto in francese. << Posso mettere in inglese, perderemo un sacco di parole ma si può fare, lo faccio per te Harwood >> gli risponde Sebastian prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

  
Il film è divertente e Thad ci mette un po’ a capire che l’attore a cui si riferisce Beth non è uno dei giovani ma il protagonista. Si chiede allora quale sia il criterio di Sebastian perché quel tizio ha un discreto fascino, ma bello di certo non lo è, nemmeno da giovane.

  
Per fortuna quando il film finisce Beth se ne va tranquillamente a dormire, lasciandoli soli. << E ora? >> chiede mentre l’altro spegne la televisione. << E ora possiamo scopare, ma in silenzio, la scelta era tra il far insonorizzare le pareti o comprarti il Rolex >> gli risponde altro prima di baciarlo, un bacio lento eppure carico di passione e di amore. << Andiamo di là? >> gli chiede quando si separano, ha il fiato grosso e non smette di fissare la bocca di Sebastian, lui solo lo può baciare, solo lui può assaporare quelle labbra. << Ovvio Thaddino, il divano è scomodo e inoltre non voglio doverlo ritappezzare, è pelle vera quella >> gli dice Sebastian con un sorriso malizioso prima di cercare nuovamente la sua bocca in un secondo bacio.

  
Cinque secondi dopo sono in camera da letto, e lui sta cercando di toccare più pelle che può mentre l’altro sembra impegnato in un analisi piuttosto scrupolosa del suo collo. Gli viene spontaneo gemere e sente l’altro interrompersi per fissarlo, non prima di avergli appoggiato l’indice sulla bocca. << Shhh .. nessun rumore Harwood, non siamo soli … ricorda, muro, Rolex … Rolex, muro >> dice divertito prima di riprendere da dove si era interrotto e lui questa volta si morde le labbra a sangue pur di non gemere.

  
È quella la felicità? Forse, in ogni caso, e Thad vorrebbe urlarlo a tutta New York e ai clienti di Sebastian Smythe, lui è l’unico che l’altro ha baciato, che l’altro ama, e per quanto facciano quella è una verità immutabile, né Hunter Clarington, né Theo Angelopopulous o chiunque altro è in grado di poter affermare una cosa simile, solo lui, il semplice e ordinario Thad Harwood.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I luoghi qui scritti sono tutti cercati con Google MaVincent Cassel, Gad Elemaleh, Gerard Depardieu e Daniel Auteil sono attori francesi, il secondo è l'attuale compagno di Charlotte Casiraghi, Vincent Perez invece è svizzero ma ha recitato in molti film francesi e in fiction italiane  
> I film sono tradotti letteralmente, " Promesse dell'est" è infatti il nostro " La promessa dell'assassino " di David Cronenberg, " Quills " è " Quills - La penna dello scandalo " sul amrchese de Sade con Kate Winslet, Geoffrey Rush e Joaquin Phoenix, " 15 ans è demi " è " Daddy Cool-Papà non rompere ", con Daniel Auteil  
> NIl titolo si rifà alle due vite contrapposte, quelal di Theo che è essenzialemnte una vita bohemienne e quella di Thad che è una vita ordinaria  
> Theo e Melody sono i primi OC che inserisco inq uesta storia, e siccome sono un tipo precisino vi mostrerò il lovo volto: Theo ha il volto dell'attore greco Theo Alexander ( true Blood docet ), mentre Melody ha il volto di Mila Kunis  
> Non facciamoci domande sui metodi educativi di Sebastian ... e in quanto al resto, 1x01 e ricordate l'aneddoto del postino


	4. La vie selon Quinn

Beth Hudson era nata poco dopo le regionali del secondo anno di liceo dei suoi genitori Quinn Fabray e Finn Hudson.  
Anche se erano arrivati terzi a casa Hummel – Hudson, il padre di Kurt avrebbe sposato Carole Hudson solo a novembre, si era festeggiato comunque. Quinn Fabray non era in grado di occuparsi da sola di una figlia essendo lei stessa una liceale ma aveva avuto la fortuna di poter contare su un bravo ragazzo, Carole Hudson sempre disponibile e sua madre Judy che dopo aver divorziato dal marito si era offerta di aiutarla.  
E oltre a loro c’erano Kurt e la sua amica Mercedes Jones, certo, non erano granché con alzatacce e cose varie, e Kurt dopo i rituali d’idratazione serali non era più disponibile per nessuno, ma c’erano e quello per Quinn Fabray era stato tanto, soprattutto a livello morale.

E a dicembre aveva conosciuto Blaine Anderson.  
Quando Kurt le aveva comunicato che si sarebbe trasferito alla Dalton c’era rimasta male, non che fossero molto amici ma lui riconosceva che lei era una grande stronza e lei riconosceva che anche lui all’occorrenza sapeva farsi valere. Era appena tornata tra le cheerleader, sebbene in fondo alla piramide, lei che prima della gravidanza era sul gradino più alto, lei e Finn sarebbero stati eletti re e regina del ballo, e nessuno sapeva di lei e Puck, nessuno.  
Quel pomeriggio aveva preso Beth e aveva guidato fino a Westerville, con scusa ufficiale quella di convincere Kurt ad essere il padrino di Beth.  
<< Come posso aiutarti a fare qualcosa in cui neppure credo? >> le aveva chiesto l’altro mentre lei aveva Beth tra le braccia. << Fallo per lei, mia madre ci terrebbe tanto, e Mercedes mi ha già detto di si >> aveva risposto prima di passare Beth a Kurt.  
<< Quinn, tesoro, sai bene che sono ateo, rispetto la tua decisione di voler crescere Beth come cattolica ma non le farò da padrino >> aveva risposto Kurt mentre erano seduti sui divani della biblioteca. << Non vedo perché non … >> aveva cominciato a replicare quando la porta si era aperta.

  
<< Ecco dov’eri Kurt, ti ho cercato dovunque >>, e l’aveva visto: poco più alto di lei ma più basso di Kurt, capelli neri cosparsi da così tanto gel da poter tranquillamente incendiarci una città e un’espressione che le era piaciuta, aperta e cordiale.  
Si, Blaine Anderson le era piaciuto subito, e aveva visto come Kurt lo guardava e come l’altro guardava Kurt, anche se loro non sembravano ne accorgersene.  
<< Sono sempre stato qui Blaine >> aveva risposto Kurt esibendo il tuo sorriso migliore, un sorriso che lei non gli aveva mai visto, prima di ridarle Beth.  
<< E questa bambina chi è? >> aveva chiesto Blaine avvicinandosi. << Beth, mia figlia >> aveva risposto lei, a Lima già lo sapevano tutti, che la notizia si sapesse anche a Westerville, tanto ormai non aveva più niente da perderci.  
<< E’ adorabile, un angioletto, sei un’amica di Kurt? >> le aveva chiesto mentre Beth apriva gli occhi. << Sono la ragazza del suo fratellastro >> aveva spiegato lei con un sorriso e l’altro le aveva chiesto se poteva prendere in braccio Beth, non facendole pesare il suo essere una madre adolescente.  
E allora lei gli aveva chiesto se accettava di essere il padrino di Beth, e poi aveva fatto capire a Kurt che non appena fosse tornato a casa lei e Mercedes lo avrebbero torchiato. Un amico, un amico speciale forse, era così evidente.

  
Mentre guidava verso casa sua si era voltata verso Beth che aveva dormito per tutto il tragitto: << Zio Kurt non ce la racconta giusta Beth, ancora un po’ e faremo delle uscite a quattro >> le aveva detto con un sorriso.  
C’era voluto del tempo, e solo alla vigilia delle regionali Mercedes le aveva comunicato che alla fine Kurt e Blaine si erano messi insieme, proprio mentre Puck cominciava a diventare un problema difficile da gestire.

  
Puck era così diverso da Finn eppure erano cresciuti insieme, erano amici fin dall’asilo, erano insieme nella squadra di football e nel Glee, uno con la chitarra e l’altro con la batteria ma le somiglianze finivano qui. Se Finn era il bravo ragazzo della porta accanto, quello che ti accompagna al ballo della scuola, viene eletto re e poi si trova un lavoro tranquillo Puck era l’opposto. Puck era il tipico ragazzaccio che invece di venirti a prendere con la macchina ti fa un fischio mentre è in moto e ti aiuta a scappare dalla finestra.  
E la cosa la intrigava, l’aveva intrigata oltre misura, troppo.

  
Nessuno doveva sapere di loro, di come Puck talvolta le cantasse canzoni rock, e canzoni d’amore nascosti dietro il campo da football, e di … quell’altra cosa. Era certa che Kurt e Mercedes però qualcosa sospettassero, specialmente dalla nascita di Beth ma nessuno di loro era stato così diretto, Kurt non trovava somiglianze con Finn ma per fortuna tutti erano concordi nell’affermare che Beth era la sua fotocopia.  
Puck sembrava aver accettato bene il suo ruolo di amante e mai le aveva fatto pressioni, almeno fino al ballo. Era stato allora che lei era stata costretta a confessare il suo segreto a Kurt, Mercedes e anche a Blaine che sembrava essersi trasferito a casa Hummel – Hudson durante i week end.

  
Finn per fortuna era uscito con Beth e sua madre Carole, e Burt Hummel aveva del lavoro arretrato così a casa c’erano solo loro. Kurt e Mercedes si erano limitati ad ascoltarla a differenza di Blaine che talvolta era intervenuto con delle domande, ma lei non aveva accennato a Beth, che pensassero pure quel che volevano.  
<< E quindi, andrai al ballo con Puck? >> le aveva chiesto Blaine una volta che aveva terminato, gli altri due erano ancora in silenzio.  
<< No, se ci andassi con Puck nessuno mi voterebbe come regina del ballo, e io ho bisogno di quella corona! >> aveva risposto alzando di un’ottava la voce, aveva bisogno di quella corona per sé stessa e per dimostrare che non era più quella di una volta.

  
<< Mi sembra un motivo stupido Quinn, sinceramente hai davvero bisogno di una corona di plastica? >> le aveva chiesto Kurt mentre sentivano il rumore dell’auto di Carole che si avvicinava. << Si, e mi raccomando, non dite niente a Finn >> si era raccomandata.  
<< Per me stai sbagliando sorella, ma la vita è tua >> le aveva detto Mercedes poco prima che Finn con in braccio Carole entrassero nella stanza.  
Non ne avevano più parlato, anche se lei si ricordava bene lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Mercedes quando l’avevano eletta reginetta, anche Kurt e Blaine avevano disapprovato tutto il giorno dopo ma non le avevano fatto la domanda che più temeva, ossia chi fosse il padre di Beth.

  
Poi con l’estate non ci aveva più pensato, ogni tanto aveva portato Beth al parco, avevano fatto dei pic nic tutti e sei, perché Mercedes aveva trovato quel bravo ragazzo di Sam Evans, forse avrebbe pouto puntare su di lui si era detta, anche se le sembrava un tipo fedele.

  
Puck aveva smesso di essere insistente ma quando al ritorno dalle vacanze estive aveva cercato di riprendere la loro relazione l’altro aveva troncato perché non se la sentiva più di tradire il suo migliore amico, anche se lei era bella, era di nuovo al vertice della scala sociale e di nuovo capo cheerleader.  
Si era spesso detta che se lei e Puck avessero eventualmente rotto non le sarebbe importato, che tipi come lui poteva trovarne quanti ne voleva e che prima o poi tutti sarebbero stati ai suoi piedi, ma non era andata così. Non si aspettava di soffrire così tanto, di sentirsi come se le mancasse una parte di sé, eppure aveva Beth con sé. Ma soffriva lo stesso e non poteva dirlo a nessuno.

  
Era stato quell’anno, quando si era recata alla Dalton per offrire a Kurt e a Blaine i biglietti del musical scolastico che aveva conosciuto Sebastian.  
Non era brava in psicologia ma a differenza di Kurt aveva compreso subito che l’obbiettivo dell’altro non era Blaine, non del tutto almeno. Era più l’idea di avere Blaine, un po’ come il suo baloccarsi con l’idea di rubare Sam a Mercedes, solo che lei restava in silenzio e sognava, l’altro era più insistente.  
E infatti, dopo che Kurt gliel’aveva ripetuto per la ventesima volta, che Blaine aveva minacciato di mandarlo a tappeto, e dopo le vacanze di Natale, solo allora Sebastian aveva smesso, forse perché si era trovato una preda più stimolante di Blaine.

  
Lei e Finn avevano capito che la loro relazione era ad un punto morto e avevano deciso di comune accordo che era inutile restare insieme se lo facevano solo per Beth, ma che sarebbero andati insieme al ballo e avrebbero concorso nuovamente per il titolo di re e reginetta.  
Aveva accennato alla cosa nella stanza di Blaine e Kurt nella loro stanza della Dalton, mentre loro tre più Sebastian si stavano godendo una maratona di The Tudors, forse accennare al suo proposito di voler essere nuovamente eletta reginetta mentre decollavano Anna Bolena non era stato dei momenti migliori.  
<< Questa è la più colossale stronzata che abbia mai sentito, e se ti rivelassi il lavoro di mia madre capiresti >> se n’era uscito Sebastian poco prima che iniziassero i titoli di coda.

  
Forse era una stronzata, ma Kurt e Blaine avevano accettato di tenerle Beth quella sera ed era stata così felice quando il preside Figgins le aveva posato la corona sulla testa, per la seconda volta ce l’aveva fatta, e Lucy Caboosey ormai non esisteva più, Lucy Caboosey la perdente aveva definitivamente ceduto il passo alla vincente Quinn Fabray, reginetta del ballo, madre adolescente, capo cheerleader e futuro avvocato laureato a Yale. Perché si, l’avevano accettata e lei era intenzionata ad andarci ma non poteva portarsi Beth.

  
Lei, sua madre, Carole e Finn ne avevano effettivamente discusso solo quando anche Finn aveva ricevuto al sua lettera dall’Actor’s Studio in cui era scritto a chiare lettere che lui, Finn Christopher Hudson, era stato ammesso e lui e Kurt, che era stato ammesso alla NYADA, si sarebbero trasferiti a New York.  
Judy e Carole si erano offerte di occuparsi di Beth e lei si fidava di sua madre e di carole, e tutte loro avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo nel sapere che Finn non sarebbe stato solo, non ché non si fidasse, ma per citare Blaine Finn talvolta era un po’ svagato, e per citare Sebastian era meglio sorvegliarlo venticinque ore su ventiquattro.

  
Comunque lei era andata a Yale ed era tornata solo per il Ringraziamento e Natale, poi c’erano state le vacanze di primavera.  
Lei e Finn erano rimasti amici, e Beth adorava passare del tempo con loro e con gli altri, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi come sua figlia conoscesse tutta la discografia di Cher o imitasse alla perfezione un barman.

  
Lei e Blaine ne avevano discusso per giorni in video chat, avevano controllato gli orari dei treni, i taxi e gli eventuali ritardi e poi avevano concordato gli ultimi dettagli per telefono. Non sapeva spiegarsi perché ma era partita il giorno prima, e aveva fatto quella cosa, di cui con gli anni era andata sempre meno orgogliosa. Era sempre stata curiosa di come fosse fare sesso con una ragazza ma non aveva avuto mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere a qualcuna delle sue compagne di corso, così navigando in internet aveva trovato il sito di quella ragazza.

  
Era stato facile dimenticarsi di quell’episodio, almeno finché non aveva conosciuto la  “ collega “ di Sebastian, Blaine e Kurt avevano passato tutta l’estate a cercare di fargli cambiare idea ma l’altro era sempre stato testardo. Quel giorno, quando li aveva visti in quel bar aveva cercato di essere più naturale che poteva, e anche Santana lo era stata, prima di sussurrare qualcosa a Sebastian che aveva sorriso, un sorriso simile a un ghigno. Lui sapeva e lei conosceva bene quel tipo di sorriso.  
<< Ora devo andare, divertitevi >> aveva detto Santana prima di sfiorarle la mano quasi per caso. << Allora, una collega eh? Cos’è questa botta di eterosessualità? >> aveva chiesto dopo aver ordinato.  
<< E tu? Non sapevo che fossi lesbica, o il caro Hudson ha un segreto? >> le aveva detto tagliente prima di alzarsi. << Mantieni il segreto e farò lo stesso con te >> aveva tentato, Finn, sua madre, Carole, Kurt, nessuno doveva sapere di lei e Santana. << Io non ho segreti a differenza di te, tutti sanno quello che sono >> e quello era vero, lo sapevano tutti.

  
<< So chi è tua madre, deve essere dura per te essere figlio di una donna chi ha vinto per tre volte l’XRCO Awards, e il mio professore di psicologia sosterrebbe tranquillamente che la tua ricerca sessuale derivi da quel film dove tua madre recita incinta di quattro mesi, veramente squallido non credi? >> aveva detto placida. L’informazione le veniva da Finn e da quel ragazzo sulla sedia a rotelle amico di Rachel, Artie Abrams, e Finn era sicuro di aver già visto quell’attrice da qualche parte. Era bastato fare una piccola ricerca sul web e scoprire tutto, troppo facile.  
<< E ora? Vuoi un dolce? Vuoi un applauso? Cosa vuoi? >> aveva chiesto l’altro, era evidente che se fossero stati da soli l’avrebbe colpita. << Un segreto per un segreto >> aveva risposto lei tranquilla.

  
Ed erano stati al patto, anche quando lei si era laureata ed aveva cominciato seriamente a recitare, e quando aveva scoperto che l’ex di Artie, una biondina svagata di nome Brittany, si era messa con Santana, sospettava che fosse un’idea dell’altro ma non aveva prove.

  
<< Non avrei mai sospettato che tu e Sebastian foste così tanto amici >> le aveva detto Blaine al matrimonio di Finn e Rachel, si sentiva fuoriposto al matrimonio del suo ex e padre di sua figlia ma Carole e Burt erano stati così felici di vederla, e Beth era splendida nel suo abito da damigella, Kurt sapeva fare miracoli con gli abiti si era detta. << Non avrei neppure sospettato che Finn precedesse te e Kurt, ero sicura che vi sareste sposati subito dopo il tuo diploma >> aveva risposto prima di versarsi da bere. << Succede, e tu? >> le aveva chiesto Blaine curioso. << Niente di che >> si era limitata a rispondere prima di sorridere ad Artie.

  
Aveva ottenuto i suoi primi ruoli perché era bionda e bella, solo dopo era riuscita a mostrare quanto fosse brava, in quanto alla laurea se ne stava sulla parete del salotto di sua madre, quando la sua carriera sarebbe finita, perché non era sicura che sarebbe durata, forse avrebbe potuto lavorare come avvocato in un qualche studio, ma quello era un altro sogno ad occhi aperti.

  
La sua vita non era come l’aveva immaginata ma tutto andava bene, si erano persino organizzati con Beth, tutti loro, talvolta anche Sam e Mercedes, lei ormai cantante a Los Angeles, sebbene solo corista nonostante la sua voce, e lui che si stava affermando come imitatore.

  
Quando aveva ricevuto quella chiamata da Sebastian non aveva avuto obiezioni, semplicemente aveva tolto un piatto dalla tavola. << Zio Sebastian non viene a cena? >> le aveva chiesto Beth che aveva appena finito di fare i compiti. << Ha avuto un contrattempo aveva risposto mentre Artie l’aiutava ad apparecchiare. Non pensava che alla fine avrebbe sposato lui, che era di quanto più lontano dall’immagine sportiva di Finn o da quella di bad boy di Puck, ma aveva un discreto fascino nerd ed era la prova che col tempo era maturata.

  
Aveva aperto la porta a Kurt e a Blaine e i due le avevano parlato per la prima volta di Thad, a sentire Blaine questa era la volta buona, specialmente dopo il disastroso tentativo con quel collega di Artie, Josh Harris, avevano organizzato l’appuntamento al buio, si erano presentati anche loro per controllare e già alla prima portata l’altro aveva ricevuto una chiamata che non aveva ignorato.  
<< Chi era al telefono? >> aveva chiesto Josh che non aveva fatto altro che divorarlo con gli occhi per tutto il tempo. << Un mio cliente >> aveva risposto Sebastian mentre lei e Artie si erano guardati imbarazzati. << Artie mi aveva detto che era all’ultimo anno di un master di psicologia >> aveva puntualizzato Josh confuso. << Due Ruote sa essere un vero regista, non trovi? No, Sebastian Smythe … marchetta d’alto borgo, chiamami se vuoi divertirti >> e detto questo se n’era andato, lasciandoli soli con Josh, entrambi rossi in viso per l’imbarazzo.

  
E invece a sentire Blaine, e anche Kurt, Thad sembrava perfetto, discreto, disponibile, cordiale, una brava persona insomma, avvocato aveva precisato Kurt facendo ridacchiare Beth. << Quindi questa è la volta buona? >> aveva chiesto Artie mentre lei pagava il fattorino del cinese. << Lo spero vivamente, sarà pure un cliente ma l’ha spostato sul cellulare privato >> aveva risposto Kurt prima di sedersi. << Buon segno, l’importante è che Thad non scappi a gambe levate quando conoscerà sua madre >> era intervenuta lei. << Spero che conosca Catherine, e tu, quando hai conosciuto la madre di Artie? >> l’aveva punzecchiata Kurt mentre si sedevano. << Sua madre è un genio, sostiene solo che dovremmo trovare casa al piano terra >> aveva risposto prima che cominciassero a mangiare.

  
E poi l’aveva conosciuto, e gli era piaciuto, un così caro ragazzo, ingenuo eppure era stato cliente di Sebastian e come le aveva detto Santana una volta, era sempre così in imbarazzo, lei e Sebastian lavoravano con gente di un certo livello, politici come il senatore Clarington, imprenditori, artisti come Angelopopulous, e poi c’era Thad.

  
Quinn Fabray non avrebbe mai pensato di essere un’attrice, di avere una figlia di dodici anni e di essere sposata ad un regista disabile, non era la vita a cui aveva pensato quando si era trasferita a Lima, era una bella vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sottoscritta c'ha perso tre ore con gli orari, ma si, è possibile arrivare alla Stazione Centrale di New York nello stesso momento partendo di Lima e da Yale, non fatevi altre domande  
> Avendo conosciuto Rachel all'università ( parlerò di come e perchè ) Finn non ha mai sospettato che Beth non fosse figlia sua, e se ricordate bene nella S1 Quinn afferma che " negherà anche se verrebbe con la cresta "  
> The Tudos perchè si, per il secondo nome del Finn Hudson, mai rivelato nel tf, ho scelto quello di suo padre, non è raro che lo si faccia  
> Il titolo sta per " La vita secondo Jim " , mentre lo vedevo mi sono plottata il capitolo  
> Kurtcedes friendship appena accennata, Quinntana e Samcedes, che non guasta mai, a tempo debito avremo tutto i background , a tempo debito


	5. Moi, mon mèc, mes amis et ses amis

Quella mattina quando si sveglia Thad Harwood sente il rumore del campanello  
Veloce cerca i suoi vestiti, ringraziando mentalmente Beth. la situazione gli sembra normale, tranne per il campanello che continua a suonare, tre suoni corti e veloci e uno lungo e corto. << Perché non vai ad aprire? >> gli suggerisce Sebastian che sta controllando qualcosa sul cellulare. << Questa è casa tua, perché non vai tu? >> gli chiede sorpreso e ancora assonnato.  
<< Tu prova, dopo apro io >> e la risposta dell’altro mentre Beth si gode la conversazione e una tazza di latte.

Niente di quel che ha fatto lo ha realmente preparato a quello che vede: Santana Lopez con una divisa da scout e un pacco di biscotti. Nemmeno se fosse etero la troverebbe sexy, Santana è una bella donna ma non con quei vestiti, o con quell’acconciatura, gli sembra solo fuoriposto e si chiede chi sia il pervertito che le ha imposto quella mise.  
<< Salve. Vuole comprare i biscotti delle ragazze scout? >> gli chiede ondeggiando e alzando la voce di un’ottava nell’imitazione, volutamente scadente, di una bambina. << Non ho i soldi al momento >> è la prima risposta che gli viene in mente e sente Sebastian ridacchiare alle sue spalle. << Bene, perché io non ho biscotti >> risponde Santana prima di aggirarlo.  
<< Sei stata ad una festa? >> le chiede Beth prima che Santana faccia una giravolta per mostrarle l’abito. << … si, una festa in maschera, dopo ti racconto >> le risponde Santana imbarazzata. Beth annuisce prima di andare nella stanza degli ospiti a cambiarsi.  
<< In maschera, e lui da cosa era vestito? >> le chiede Sebastian prima che Santana si segga su una sedia del salotto. << Non sono affari tuoi. Sai bene che questo è il nostro lavoro, e tu allora? Thad ha mai visto i tuoi travestimenti? >> chiede Santana con un sorriso.  
Per poco Thad non si strozza con il caffè. Travestimenti. Quindi nell’armadio di Sebastian al Waldrof ci sono dei travestimenti, per qualche motivo si sente la bocca secca mentre s’immagina l’altro con qualche costume stravagante alla Village People, maledetto Jeff e le sue alzatacce alle sei di mattina.  
<< No … non … non ne sapevo niente >> risponde, forse perché non ha mai chiesto nulla di particolare, tranne quella volta nella doccia, per il resto si accontentava, gli bastava Sebastian. << Sotto quell’aspetto Harwood è alquanto noioso, ma non tutti lo sono lo sai bene >> interviene Sebastian anche se Thad ha come l’impressione che i due si stiano prendendo gioco di lui.  
<< Oh se lo so, ora vi saluto, vi saluto signori >> e detto questo si dirige verso la porta, proprio nel momento in cui Beth torna nella stanza.

  
In quanto al resto Thad potrebbe abituarsi a quella routine, perché no? È tutto così domestico, abitudinario, e gli piace. Sebastian prima accompagna Beth ed è evidente che la tratta come un’adulta e lei è bella come Quinn e ha un po’ dell’ingenuità di Finn, in quanto alle risposte taglienti Thad si chiede da chi abbia imparato.  
Dopo averla accompagnata a scuola Sebastian lo porta a lavoro e si salutano con un bacio, se fosse stato per lui quel bacio non sarebbe mai finito, ma deve lavorare e l’altro è in ritardo.  
Non ci vuole pensare per quei giorni in cui l’altro non si fa sentire. Non vuole pensare alle mani estranee che toccano Sebastian, a chi lo fa gemere e come godono con lui, eppure ci pensa in continuazione. Non smette di pensare a Sebastian che si fa scopare nella sua suite del Waldorf da un cliente sconosciuto, qualcuno di cui ignora il nome o che lo conosce da tempo e sa come farlo godere. E da quando ha visto Santana la sua mente è piena di fantasie particolari, si chiede di quali travestimenti si tratti, quali siano i giochi erotici che gli altri gli chiedono.

  
Nick e Jeff non gli fanno domande, un impegnato con il lavoro e l’altro che ogni tre ore guarda ammirato la foto che si è scattato con Quinn, ha tentato anche di metterla come sfondo sul suo PC, fortuna che Nick è intervenuto in tempo e quella sera per farsi perdonare Jeff ha accettato di vedere Freddy vs Jason, con un cuscino a livello degli occhi ma almeno ci ha provato.  
Era da tanto che non stava da solo con i suoi migliori amici, e gli sono davvero mancati, tutti e due, anche se aveva le chiavi dell’appartamento di Sebastian, ma non le ha usate, ben sapendo che l’altro in quei giorni sarebbe stato assente.  
<< Sapevi che sarebbe finita così Thad, un giorno c’è e l’altro no, lo sapevi eppure hai accettato il suo stile di vita, se cerchi qualcuno da incolpare incolpa te stesso >> gli ha detto Nick facendogli la paternale quando per l’ennesima volta si è lamentato della lontananza di Sebastian. E Nick ha ragione, fin troppo, ma non riesce a smettere di chiedersi cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse insistito e se avesse convinto Sebastian a smettere con quel … non vuole nemmeno definirlo un lavoro.

  
Per fortuna sabato si trova con Kurt e Blaine al Manhattan Mall, impegnato a fare acquisti perché Kurt ha deciso di rifare il guardaroba di Rachel che a quasi trent’anni insiste ad indossare maglioni con le renne e Blaine non collabora perché è lui che li sferruzza per la felicità di Rachel e il dispiacere di Kurt.  
<< Quando mi sento nervoso lavoro a maglia, al club del cucito la professoressa Mills mi adorava, sono stato il primo a imparare come fare le lettere >> si vanta mentre Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo sconsolato e Sebastian soffoca una risata. << E quando sono nervoso mi metto a lavorare >> aggiunge Blaine. << Alle tre di notte, mi sveglio e non ti trovo a letto. Ora ci ho fatto l’abitudine, specie perché sento il rumore che fai in salotto lo sentono anche i vicini, ma i primi tempi … pensavo che fosse entrato un ladro e si fosse messo a lavorare a maglia >> si lamenta Kurt eppure è così evidente che si amano, c’è un amore quasi palpabile quando si parla di loro due, chiunque se ne accorgerebbe  
<< Comunque, Thad, dobbiamo invitarti alle nostre maratone di True Blood, domani sera a casa di Sebastian, come sempre e … oh >> poi Blaine si blocca e lui guarda nella sua direzione, se non avesse finito il suo caffè si sarebbe certamente strozzato, ne è più che sicuro.

  
Hunter Clarington, anzi il senatore Hunter Clarington, e sua moglie, quella biondina era accanto a lui quella sera, vestiti di tutto punto che camminano come se fossero i padroni del mondo, distribuendo occasionalmente abbracci e strette di mano, entrambi con un sorriso da pubblicità tanto ampio tanto falso.  
<< Guarda un po’ chi si vede, il caro senatore con la mogliettina, è sempre bello vederli >> dice Sebastian con un sorriso sarcastico, l’unica cosa che lui vuole è allontanarsi da lì, il prima possibile, prima che Hunter li noti. << Non ricominciare con il sarcasmo … mi chiedo con che faccia stiano ancora insieme >> si chiede Blaine a voce alta mentre i due si stanno avvicinando, e gli viene quasi spontaneo mettere la sua mano su quella di Sebastian, anche se Hunter non può vederli sente il bisogno di farlo. E poi la vede, quell’occhiata: famelica, piena di desiderio e indecente che Hunter lancia a Sebastian e il mezzo sorriso di Sebastian, un mezzo sorriso che gli fa stringere la mano con più forza.  
<< Cosa non si per gli elettori, inoltre lei è discretamente ricca, se non ricordo male in caso di divorzio si prende tutto lei >> risponde Sebastian prima di ammiccare nella direzione di Hunter Clarington e di sua moglie. << Per questo voto tuo padre, non solo perché è tuo padre ma soprattutto perché non accetterebbe una situazione simile, è così ipocrita >> interviene Blaine lasciando Thad senza parole.  
Un politico, quindi Kurt è figlio di un politico, il ché a suo papere spiegherebbe come sia riuscito a pagarsi la Dalton, da quel che ha compreso estrapolando le varie informazioni si tratta di una scuola privata piuttosto cara, eppure … Hummel, sarà che non si è mai occupato di politica, e come avvocato questa è una pecca alquanto grave, ma non ricorda di aver mai sentito un nome simile.

  
<< Tuo padre è un politico? >> chiede sorpreso a Kurt che sorride modesto, tutto gli sembra, ma certamente no il figlio spocchioso e viziato di un senatore o di un governatore. << E’ nel Congresso, da almeno dieci anni, lui e Carole hanno preso in affitto un appartamento a Washington per quando deve andarci e … >> Kurt s’interrompe perché Sebastian si è appena alzato. << Mi sono ricordato che devo sbrigare una commissione per Catherine >> si limita a dire, e a lui quelle parole suonano false, prima di allontanarsi.  
Non è il tono, o la scelta dei vocaboli, ma gli sembra una bugia, e di solito Sebastian non mente, avrà tanti difetti ma non mente, omette dettagli e talvolta finge di non ricordare ma non mente.  
<< Catherine è sua madre? >> chiede mentre vede Hunter Clarington che ha appena dato un bacio sulla guancia a sua moglie. << No, la sua matrigna … diciamo che lui e sua madre non si parlano dal liceo >> gli risponde Kurt guardingo, poco prima che Hunter Clarignton lasci sua moglie e si allontani verso i bagni, la stessa direzione di Sebastian. << E’ venuta a trovarlo un anno fa, da Miami >> lo corregge Blaine. << E lui le ha sbattuto la porta in faccia, e visti i loro trascorsi non mi stupisco che sia legato alla sua matrigna, un po’ come io lo sono con Carole >> interviene Kurt.  
Dopo venti minuti Sebastian ritorna, e tutto riprende come prima e lui si dice che non è possibile, che è solo frutto della sua paranoia, che l’altro non potrebbe mai tradirlo in quella maniera così sfacciata.

Ci sono tradimenti e tradimenti.  
Tradimenti per noia, per trasgressione, tradimenti per divertimento, e tradimenti per soldi.  
Sebastian Smythe non si è mai chiesto perché i suoi clienti tradissero il proprio partner con lui, un commesso non si chiede di che uso farà il cliente della maglia appena comprata, gliela vende e basta, e lui allo stesso modo vende sé stesso. E in quanto a quello che sta per fare, beh … occhio non vede cuore non duole, come sostiene Catherine, la sua matrigna.  
Dopo l’esempio, pessimo, di sua madre Catherine è stata una santa donna, e se non fosse stato per Anderson e il suo stupido desiderio di aiutarlo non avrebbe nemmeno saputo del suo lavoro, ma ora il danno è fatto.

  
Hunter Clarington non ha avuto la minima vergogna né pudore nel mandargli quell’sms, peccato che ci guadagnerà solo 400 dollari, ma un lavoro è un lavoro. Gli è dispiaciuto mettere in mezzo Catherine, ma se tutto andrà come pensa Thad conoscerà quell’angelo della sua matrigna solo a Natale, un Natale molto lontano.  
Aspetta in bagno pochi secondi e poi vede Clarington che apre la porta del bagno. << Ecco i tuoi soldi, sai quello che devi fare >> gli dice, non ha avuto nemmeno la decenza di metterli in una busta, no, sono solo quattro banconote da 100 che passano dal portafoglio di Hunter alla sua mano.  
<< Venga con me senatore, la farò stare bene >> dice con un sorriso malizioso appoggiandosi alla porta del cubicolo, per fortuna non c’è nessuno, altrimenti quello si che sarebbe uno scoop si dice mentre l’altro chiude la porta.  
Hunter si limita a gemere mentre lo accarezza, fare simili cose lo fa sentire potente, lo fa sentire potente accarezzare il sesso dell’altro oltre la stoffa dei pantaloni, almeno finché Hunter Clarington non si abbassa del tutto i pantaloni e l’intimo.  
L’altro ansima e poi si lascia sfuggire un gemito più forte degli altri al ché lo fa sorridere e lentamente poggia la mano libera sulla bocca dell’altro. << Faccia silenzio senatore, non vogliamo che qualcuno ci senta? O forse voi lo volete? Mi dica senatore, cosa vi aspettate, che dietro la porta ci siano David Letterman, Ellen de Generis e Oprah che vogliono una dichiarazione? E questo la eccita, non è vero? >> chiede malizioso, basta vedere come l’altro si stia trattenendo dal gemere mentre lui aumenta il movimento della sua mano sul sesso dell’altro, Hunter è quasi al limite e lui sta per togliere la mano quando l’altro lo blocca.  
<< Fammi venire, fammi venire maledetta puttana >> grida Hunter e per un istante ha paura che li abbiano scoperti, per fortuna nessuno bussa alla loro porta così lui continua a toccare l’altro che si morde le labbra quando viene, Hunter è bello in quei momenti, ma Thad … Thad è di una bellezza sconvolgente.  
<< Bravissimo … come sempre … ci vediamo venerdì sera, devo parlarti >> gli dice prima di allontanarsi da lì.

  
Il tempo di lavarsi le mani e stamparsi la solita espressione indifferente e poi torna dagli altri, Blaine e Faccia da Checca passano il resto del tempo a guardarlo male mentre Thad risponde a monosillabi. Lo sanno tutti e tre, e se Thad ne soffre Faccia da Checca e consorte invece lo giudicano, come sempre.  
<< Parlando di quella maratona … domani, a casa di Sebastian, tu hai mai visto True Blood? >> se ne esce Blaine mentre stanno per uscire dal Manathann Mall.  
<< No, non sono un appassionato di vampiri >> risponde Thad, l’unico film vampiresco che ha visto è stato “ Bram Stoker’s Dracula “ e solo perché Nick aveva insistito tanto. No, lui è più il tipo da thriller o anche da commedia romantica, ma di certo non film horror, e non gli sembra che Kurt e Blaine lo siano, forse Sebastian ma lo credeva un amante dei film splatter come la saga di Freddy Kruger o anche Jason.  
<< Nemmeno noi, io ho visto solo “ Twilight “, ma … ti piacerà, inoltre Blaine ci ha fatto delle sciarpe personalizzate >> dice Kurt con un sorriso indulgente rivolto a suo marito. << Sciarpe personalizzate? >> chiede sorpreso, in tutto quel gruppo di amici c’è sempre qualcosa di folle che sta cominciando ad amare.  
<< Si, non ci siamo ancora messi d’accordo con chi secondo noi dovrebbe stare la protagonista e così ho realizzato le sciarpe >> gli spiega Blaine prima che si dividano.

  
Non ne parla fino a sera, nell’appartamento di Sebastian, gli è piaciuto quel pomeriggio, nonostante la presenza di uno dei clienti di Sebastian.  
<< Perché? Ti importa così poco di me da andare da lui? >> gli chiede appoggiato alla parete, vicino a lui c’è una foto di Sebastian con Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, un ragazzo biondo con delle grandi labbra e una ragazza di colore che non conosce.  
<< Il lavoro è lavoro, e io stavo lavorando >> è la risposta di Sebastian che sta controllando qualcosa con il suo portatile. << Non è una risposta, io ero lì … a pochi metri di distanza e tu … ti sei fatto scopare da quello lì >> dice cercando di rimanere calmo e di non arrabbiarsi, hanno avuto quel discorso più di una volta ma questo non cambia la realtà delle cose.  
<< Cosa ti fa pensare che le cose si siano sistemate dopo quello che è successo al La Guardia? Hunter è un mio cliente, mi ha pagato e io ho fatto quel che mi ha chiesto, era lavoro Harwood, solo lavoro. Credi forse che quando mi pagavi al cena al Nobu nessuno dei miei clienti non ti abbia visto? >> e quello cosa c’entra si chiede Thad, lui non è un cliente di Sebastian, non più almeno e l’altro non può metterlo sullo stesso piano dei suoi clienti, non può e basta.  
<< Io non sono un tuo cliente! Sono quasi due mesi che non sono più un tuo cliente! >> urla, che lo sentano tutti. << Non fare il bambino, sapevi che sarebbe andata così, non sei troppo grande per credere alle favole? >> gli chiede l’altro sarcastico.  
<< Forse, ma … tutto questo a volte mi sembra assurdo, come fa Brittany? >> si chiede, a volte invidia la calma della bionda. << Chiedilo a lei, non a me >> è la risposta di Sebastian prima di baciarlo.

  
Potrebbe farsi bastare quei baci si dice, già quei baci da soli lo rendono speciale, lo sa bene, ma la verità è che vorrebbe che l’altro si dedicasse solo a lui, avere l’esclusiva sul suo comincia a non sembrargli più abbastanza.  
Thad si dà mentalmente dell’egoista quando lui e Sebastian scopano nel letto di Sebastian, dell’ingrato perché l’altro si sta mettendo in gioco per lui mentre sente l’altro che lo prepara e il suo corpo che vuole di più, sempre di più.  
L’unica cosa che vuole è Sebastian e geme quando l’altro finalmente è dentro di lui e lui si sente completo, lo è solo quando è con Sebastian, è questa la verità, lo sa bene mentre va incontro alle spinte dell’altro ansimando e gemendo, è l’unico cliente che l’altro abbia amato anzi ormai non è più cliente ma questo non vuol dire che abbia smesso di fantasticare sulle labbra di Sebastian, non quando può baciarle ogni volta che può. E lo fa, ogni secondo che passa senza sfiorare quelle labbra gli sembra perso anche se adora sentire i gemiti dell’altro e sa che non sono finti, ché Sebastian con lui non finché perché lui non è un cliente ma il suo ragazzo, anche se l’altro non l’ha ancora ammesso ma è così evidente.  
<< Ti amo! >> urla quando viene e Sebastian lo bacia, un bacio dolce e leggero così diverso dai precedenti che quasi sembra di sognare. L’altro gli risponde in una lingua che non consoce e prima dia addormentarsi lo guarda sorpreso. << Russo, me l’ha insegnato un coreografo del Metropolitan >> aggiunge Sebastian prima che lui si addormenti.

  
Il giorno dopo si sveglia da solo e trova Sebastian che ha già fatto colazione e sta guardando un film che gli sembra di ricordare. << Il dottor Zivago, la mia matrigna adora da sempre Omar Sharif >> dice Sebastian rispondendo alla sua domanda mentre si versa del caffè.  
<< Ma cos’è che dobbiamo fare questa sera? >> chiede ancora assonnato prima di sedersi accanto a lui sul divano dopo aver bevuto un po’ di caffè dalla sua tazza, da quel che gli ha detto Sebastian quel divano è in pura pelle.  
<< Nulla di ché, ci guardiamo una bella serie tv, i DVD li portano Anderson e signora, la settimana scorsa eravamo alla fine della quarta stagione >> è la risposta di Sebastian mentre sullo schermo c’è al famosa scena della corsa in slitta con la neve. << Ma io non la conosco >> lui, Nick e Jeff solitamente guardano serie come New Girl, Modern Family, hanno dovuto smettere con Grey’s Anatomy perché ad ogni finale di stagione Jeff era in lacrime, Nick cominciava a mangiare gelato in quantità industriali e lui sentiva musica triste chiuso in bagno.  
<< Ci pensiamo noi, e devono anche ridarmi Melanchonia >> risponde Sebastian con un sorriso.

  
Avrebbe preferito passare la domenica con Sebastian ma a quanto sembra non è possibile e sa che deve accontentarsi di quei pochi momenti ma la verità è che gli sembrano sempre troppo distanti uno dall’altro e di durata fin troppo breve. Ha però così tanti casi da esaminare che già alle nove si trova a casa di Nick e Jeff, sul suo divano e una pila di scartoffie che ondeggia in maniera preoccupante.  
Nick ogni volta che attraversa la stanza, e succede un po’ troppo spesso per i suoi gusti, lo guarda e poi scuote la testa con fare sconsolato mentre Jeff sghignazza.  
Per pranzo si prepara un semplice panino ma non se lo gode per paura che le briciole finiscano nelle pratiche, si ricorda ancora la sfuriata della signora Lambert quando ha trovato sulla sua pratica di divorzio tracce di maionese, comunque non era colpa sua, che colpa ne ha se Nick mette sempre troppa maionese nei sandwich? Eppure era sicuro che la macchia non si vedesse, era stato così attento nel ripulirla.  
Sta per uscire quando per fortuna Jeff lo trascina dentro e lo obbliga a cambiare abito, dovrebbe portare un paio dei suoi abiti a casa di Sebastian in modo da avere un cambio pensa mentre s’infila la camicia color crema, li sembra una serata tra amici quindi non è necessario chiedere a Nick il suo completo nero, ma Sebastian è sempre elegante e Kurt è sempre vestito all’ultima moda e ha paura di sfigurare.

  
Si diverte quella sera con gli altri tre, a guardare episodi di una serie tv che non consoce, Kurt ha cercato di vedere la prima stagione e gli è grato di questo ma gli altri sono stati di un altro parere. Gli altri hanno delle sciarpe personalizzate realizzate da Blaine in persona che è stato in paranoia fino a quel momento perché non sapeva cosa scrivere sulla sua sciarpa e si sentiva in colpa a scrivere un nome a caso.  
<< Melanchonia è un film bellissimo, anche se Blaine dopo venti minuti si è addormentato, un film stupendo >> dice Kurt, lui non ah seguito molto la trama degli episodi a essere sinceri. << Hummel, dì la verità … perché hai visto quel film? >> lo pungola Sebastian, lui ne ha letto le recensioni sui giornali e gli era sembrato un buon film, noioso ma interessante. << Sono affari miei, va bene? E ora zitto e guarda >> lo riprende Kurt e gli viene da sorridere mentre esamina il DVD: Kristen Dunst è l’unico nome che conosce, grazie ai film di Spiderman.  
La sensazione che prova fin da quando ha conosciuti tutti loro, ossia quella di sentirsi un estraneo, sta lentamente svanendo, anche grazie a Blaine e Kurt che stanno davvero cercando di fare di tutto per farlo stare a proprio agio, e gli apice, si diverte con loro anche se continua a sentirsi inadeguato.  
Quando Kurt e Blaine se ne vanno, e sotto sotto un po’ invidia la loro felicità, segue Sebastian che si recato in camera da letto dopo non appena ha chiuso la porta.

  
<< Ho ricevuto un sms, un cliente mi vuole tra un’ora al Waldorf >> gli comunica l’altro mentre cerca una camicia e lui si sente morire dentro. << Chi? >> chiede, non ché gli importi, ma vuole sapere chi lo priverà di Sebastian per quella notte.  
<< Segreto professione Harwood. Non posso rivelarti il nome dei miei clienti, anche se lo volessi >> gli risponde Sebastian prima di chiudere l’armadio. << Fino a quando andrà avanti questa storia? >> chiede sconsolato, vorrebbe essere abbastanza forte da sorvolare su quell’aspetto dell’altro, ma la verità è che non lo è. << Non lo so … quando ho cominciato, a Lima mi dicevo che era per avere dei soldi extra e per spassarmela, ma ora … mi piace, e comunque quando smetterò avrò pur sempre una laura in psicologia, non ti farò morire di fame Thaddino >> gli dice con un sorriso malizioso prima di dargli un bacio veloce sulla guancia. << Puoi restare qui a dormire se vuoi >> aggiunge prima di uscire di casa.  
Gli piacerebbe rimanere, dormire in quel letto, ma non da solo così si riveste e gli scrive un appunto su un post it, ed esce dì lì, il divano di Nick e Jeff lo aspetta.  
Ci sono segreti e segreti. Segreti privati che non diremo a nessuno, segreti che condividiamo con i nostri più intimi amici o con i familiari, e infine ci sono i segreti professionali.  
Quando la porta della 1408 del Waldrof Astoria si apre rivelando Hunter Clarignton che entra lanciandogli uno sguardo famelico Sebastian Smythe si dice che quello è senza alcun dubbio un segreto professionale, e lui i segreti è sempre stato bravo a tenerli per sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melanchonia è un film di Lars von Thier, bestia nera della sottoscritta, dove comprare Alexander Skarsgård ( Kurt l'ha visto solo per lui, ma non ditelo a Blaine, intese? )  
> Blaine e il club del cucito, puntata 4x03, sappiate che non intendo ignorare la cosa  
> Bram Stoker's Dracula, Freddy vs Jason, uno film horror del celebre Coppola, l'altro il crossover dei due serial killer più noti del cinema  
> Si, sono tornati Hunter e Kitty, si, ricompariranno  
> Il titolo vuol dire" Io, il mio ragazzo ( méc però è collocquiale e giovanile), i miei amici e i suoi amici


	6. La Chasse de Hunter

Sebastian Smythe e il senatore Hunter Clarington si erano visti per la prima volta ad un ricevimento al Plaza Hotel dove la collega di Sebastian, Santana Lopez aveva insistito per trascinarlo.  
 Era il solito party dei repubblicani per una raccolta fondi, e lui si stava annoiando con discrezione accanto al tavolo del buffet mentre Santana si occupava di civettate con i suoi clienti quando l’aveva vista avvicinarsi con Hunter Clarington che la seguiva curioso.

<< Smythe, ti presento il senatore Hunter Clarington, senatore, le presento il mio amico Sebastian, ha tutte le informazioni che le servono >> aveva detto e poi li aveva lasciati soli.  
 Lo aveva brevemente squadrato prima di fare cenno al cameriere di servirgli un altro bicchiere di cognac e non ne aveva avuto una così grande prima impressione, il classico politico che tradiva sicuramente la moglie, repubblicano fatto e finito come una parte dei suoi clienti, giovane e questo era un dato a suo favore, e sicuro di sé, e forse dal discreto portafoglio. Avevano scambiato qualche parola prima che l’altro imbarazzato gli chiedesse cosa ci facesse in quel posto.  
 << Ho accompagnato un’amica >> aveva risposto prima di sorridergli, il suo miglior sorriso e l’altro si era quasi incantato. << Santana Lopez un’amica? >> aveva chiesto sorpreso mentre Santana era impegnata in una discussione con il senatore Kit Paley del New Jersey e il vecchio Robert Farr della Pennsylvania.   
 << Si, solo un’amica, e una collega >> aveva rivelato con voce maliziosa e l’altro era arrossito, represso come tutti quelli come lui si era detto, non c’era nemmeno gusto. E infatti gli aveva lasciato il suo numero e poi aveva atteso, era solo questione di giorni.

Hunter Clarington nel ricevere quel numero era arrossito ma non aveva smesso di pensarci. Né quando si trattava di accompagnare a scuola i suoi figli, o quando era a lavoro, persino quando era con sua moglie Kitty. Le voleva bene, l’amava, nelle foto erano la perfetta famiglia americana ma … gli mancava qualcosa e tempo tre giorni si era imparato il numero a memoria.  
 Kitty gli aveva chiesto se andava tutto bene e se si era divertito al ricevimento al Plaza a cui lei non era potuta andare e aveva risposto di si, che si era divertito e lei non aveva insistito.  
 Alla fine aveva composto quel numero, una sera in cui Kitty sarebbe tornata a casa tardi e il suo staff se n’era già andato, e aveva sentito la voce di Sebastian, era una voce calda, profonda, nata per la seduzione e che prometteva tante cose. Lui non era gay, gli erano sempre piaciute le donne e non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di sperimentare, nemmeno quando era nell’esercito o al college. Questo non voleva però dire che fosse un tipo fedele, aveva conosciuto Kitty al college e anche dopo il matrimonio aveva continuato a tradirla, o con giovani stagiste che avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di attirare la sua attenzione o con professioniste come Santana Lopez, ma mai aveva pensato a un uomo.

Eppure aveva accettato l’invito dell’altro a vedersi al Waldrof per tre giorni dopo, a Kitty aveva raccontato che si trattava di una questione d’affari. Stanza 1408 gli aveva sussurrato Sebastian prima di riagganciare e solo all’alba era riuscito a prendere sonno.  
 Quando aveva poggiato la mano sulla maniglia si era chiesto se non era in tempo per fuggire e chiamare Santana o un’altra, forse Jenny che studiava alla NYU e lavorava come stagista per lui, ma la porta si era subito aperta.

<< E così siete venuto senatore … cominciava a perdere le speranze >> lo aveva accolto Sebastian con un sorriso malizioso. << Non so se faccio la cosa giusta, io … non sono mai stato con un uomo >> aveva ammesso e l’altro aveva sorriso.  
 Era quello che Sebastian si aspettava di sentire, in poche parole l’altro gli aveva confessato di aver già tradito la moglie, ma solo con donne. Aveva fatto una ricerca in internet e Kitty Wilde gli era apparsa così ordinaria e noiosa, era chiaro perché Hunter la tradisse.  
 << Lasciate fare a me senatore, vuole bere qualcosa? Champagne? Cognac? Vodka? >> aveva chiesto, doveva solo aspettare e tempo tre bicchieri l’altro gli avrebbe implorato di scoparlo. << Champagne >> aveva risposto Hunter a disagio e aveva versato il liquido nei bicchieri e poi aveva mandato giù il suo tutto d’un fiato, come gli aveva insegnato Yuri Sofronov del Metrpolitan.  
 << E ora? >> aveva chiesto Hunter mentre lui versava per un secondo giro. << Ora beviamo, poi … io farò solo quello che voi mi chiederete di fare, né più né meno, fidatevi di me >> aveva risposto con un sorriso malizioso.  
 Hunter era abituato a bere, eppure quell’atmosfera, l’altro che beveva in quel modo sensuale, al terzo bicchiere aveva deciso che voleva toccarlo, e soprattutto voleva baciarlo. << Voglio baciarti >> gli aveva detto, il bicchiere ancora in mano.  
 << Faccio tutto, tranne il bacio >> aveva risposto Sebastian gelido e lui era rimasto di stucco ma era stata una richiesta stupida, le puttane non baciano sulle labbra. << E a quanto? >> aveva chiesto curioso appoggiando il bicchiere sul primo mobile che aveva trovato. << 400 dollari per una sega, 500 un pompino e per 1500 ti permetto di scoparmi >> aveva risposto l’altro prima di sedersi sul letto, sinuoso come un serpente.  
 Senza dire altro aveva aperto il suo portafoglio e aveva preso la prima banconota che aveva trovato, fortuna che quel giorno era passato in banca.

<< Molto bene, ora si distenda sul letto senatore, faccio tutto io >> aveva detto e l’altro timoroso aveva obbedito. Lentamente gli aveva slacciato i pantaloni per poi abbassarglieli fino alle caviglie e lo aveva accarezzato attraverso l’intimo, facendolo lentamente gemere, a quanto sembra il corpo dell’altro reagiva ai suoi tocchi.  
 Poi, con un gesto deciso aveva tolto anche quelli ed era rimasto sorpreso, il caro Hunter Clarington era veramente ben dotato si era detto mentre lo osservava bramoso, ora capiva perché Santana non si era lamentata quando gliene aveva parlato, solitamente l’ispanica trovava difetti in tutti i suoi clienti.  
 Era stato come ogni altra volta, il solito lavoro, niente di ché, aveva solo dovuto tenerlo fermo perché non aveva preso in bocca l’altro aveva cominciato a gemere. Dopo appena cinque secondi Hunter gli aveva afferrato i capelli e lo aveva incitato. Aveva aumentato il ritmo e l’altro ormai gemeva, le mani nei suoi capelli.  
 Hunter aveva conosciuto diverse donne molto brave in quell’arte, anche Kitty prima del matrimonio era stata la sua preferita ma … non si era mai sentito in quella maniera, non mentre Sebastian leccava il suo sesso in quella maniera. Era così bello, così … celestiale eppure a lui non piacevano gli uomini. Avrebbe voluto spingere i fianchi contro quella bocca, scopandolo con forza fino all’orgasmo ma la presa dell’altro lo bloccava al letto.  
 Quando era venuto era stata quasi una liberazione e si era trattenuto dal gridare il nome dell’altro solo mordendosi quasi a sangue il labbro.  
 << Allora senatore? È soddisfatto? >> aveva chiesto Sebastian, mentre Hunter boccheggiava. << È stato … eccezionale … non ero … mai venuto così … sei … >> aveva balbettato l’altro. << Lo prendo per un si, per oggi abbiamo finito, e saluti la sua signora da parte mia >> gli aveva detto Sebastian prima che se ne andasse.

Si era comportato normalmente nei giorni successivi, tanto ché Kitty né gli altri avevano sospettato nulla, ma continuava a pensare a Sebastian, alla sua bocca e a quello che aveva fatto e quel pensiero gli provocava vampate di calore e anche altre reazioni alquanto indesiderate. Aveva fatto una ricerca in rete tra diversi siti servendosi del portatile di Justin, povero Justin che aveva ammesso davanti a tutti loro di essere gay e repubblicano. << O sei gay o repubblicano, scegli >> gli aveva ordinato, e Justin aveva dato le dimissioni come suo addetto stampa, per fortuna il portatile era rimasto, e c’erano immagini e video. Li aveva visionati una mattina presto e non gli aveva causato alcuna emozione, poi dopo pranzo aveva pensato a Sebastian, a come lo aveva succhiato ed era dovuto correre in bagno. Quella stessa sera lo aveva richiamato.

Sebastian aveva pazientemente atteso per tutta la settimana la chiamata di Hunter, che era arrivata mentre lui e Beth cenavano con una cena a base di pizza e acqua perché Quinn era stata chiara, niente bibite gassate la sera. Aveva risposto uscendo sul terrazzo e accendendosi una sigaretta e aveva accettato.  
 << Era il tuo fidanzato? >> gli aveva chiesto Beth curiosa quando era tornato. << No, era solo lavoro >> le aveva risposto. << Mi porti da qualche parte? Non voglio stare a casa, tanto domani zia Santana mi fa vedere i cartoni animati >> gli aveva chiesto lei alzandosi. << Purtroppo siamo andati in tutte le discoteche gay, idem per i ber >> aveva risposto. Anderson e signora erano rimasti sconvolti nello scoprire che quando toccava a lui tenere Beth ai tempi del liceo la portava allo Scandals, e nanetta Berry mai avrebbe dimenticato una Beth di tre anni che parlava con una drag queen vestita come Kim Kardashian.

Il giorno dopo aveva affidato Beth a Brittany e all’ora pattuita si era presentato puntuale all’appuntamento nella sua suite, Hunter Clarignton era stato nuovamente puntuale. << Ben arrivato senatore, com’era Washington? >> aveva chiesto prima di aprire lo champagne.  
 << Come sapevi che ero a Washington? >> aveva chiesto Hunter. << Lo sapevo e basta senatore, e ora … cosa vuole? >> aveva chiesto porgendogli un bicchiere, lo sapeva grazie a Blaine e a Kurt che domenica avevano parlato al telefono con il padre di Faccia da Checca. << Niente champagne questa volta, niente di niente … ancora non me la sento … ma voglio un pompino >> aveva detto, questa volta aveva una busta.  
 Aveva finito di bere e poi aveva obbedito e l’altro questa volta non c’era andato sul sottile, gli aveva letteralmente scopato la bocca mentre gemeva il suo nome. << Mia moglie non deve assolutamente saperlo >> gli aveva detto mentre si rimetteva i pantaloni. << E non lo saprà da me, stia tranquillo, sarà il nostro, piccolo, sporco, segreto >> gli aveva sussurrato a fior di labbra con un ghigno.

Hunter aveva lasciato passare due settimane prima di richiamarlo, chiedendosi se stesse facendo la cosa giusta, se doveva semplicemente dimenticare tutto o tornare da Sebastian. Per rilassarsi aveva finto d’interessarsi ai problemi di lavoro di sua moglie e in quelle due settimane era stato un ottimo padre, eppure gli mancava qualcosa. E sapeva anche troppo bene, cosa, o meglio chi, gli mancava.  
 Aveva anche iniziato a sognare come potesse essere scoparsi Sebastian, averlo sotto di sé, sentirlo gemere il suo nome e ogni volta si svegliava infuriato.

  
Quando si erano visti gli aveva consegnato i soldi e l’altro aveva sorriso. << Molto bene senatore, è la sua prima volta con un uomo giusto? >> gli aveva chiesto Sebastian mentre si spogliava. << Esatto e … >> << Penso a tutto io, Hunter >> aveva detto l’altro, e per la prima volta l’aveva chiamato per nome.  
 E gli aveva obbedito, e … l’altro si era disteso sulla pancia, sensuale come una statua lentamente si era avvicinato, non sapeva come fare, dove toccarlo, non sapeva nulla, questo prima che l’altro iniziasse a toccarlo e lui lentamente iniziasse a replicare i suoi movimenti.  
 Il corpo di un uomo era diverso da quello di una donna, e quello di Sebastian … era caldo, muscoloso e sapeva di peccato e di tante promesse e dopo qualche minuto di preliminari in cui lo aveva toccato e sentito gemere aveva deciso che poteva farcela. La prima volta che lo aveva penetrato aveva deciso che era ora di smetterla con le stagiste e le prostitute occasionali, da quel momento in poi avrebbe voluto solo Sebastian. Questo non voleva dire che avrebbe lasciato Kitty per Sebastian, non era così stupido da rovinarsi la carriera politica, non lui che aveva sempre fondato la sua campagna sui sani valori americani e siccome Kitty era cattolica anche sull’importanza della Chiesa, no, Sebastian sarebbe stato la sua puttana, e basta.  
 E andava bene a entrambi, una volta ogni due settimane si vedevano in quella suite e lui se lo scopava, sul letto, sui muri, e in un’occasione persino sul pavimento, con quanta forza quel giorno si era spinto dentro Sebastian che non aveva fatto altro che gemere e mugolare sotto di lui. L’altro gli aveva insegnato così tante cose, e lo faceva godere come non mai, non c’era angolo della suite dove non avessero scopato, una volta si era fatto fare un pompino nell’ascensore del Waldorf, quanto aveva goduto quella volta, un po’ per la paura che prima o poi li avrebbero sorpresi, un po’ perché la bocca di Sebastian sembrava fatta per avere il suo cazzo. E quando era venuto l’altro non si era ritratto come sempre, aveva ingoiato tutto e poi lo aveva fissato malizioso, era stato così tentato di dargli 1500 dollari per poterselo scopare una terza volta ma proprio in quel momento era suonato il suo cellulare.

Ovviamente dopo un po’ Kitty aveva iniziato a sospettare che avesse un’amante e se solitamente era sempre stata gentile con le sue segretarie o con le stagiste quella volta si era chiusa in un silenzio glaciale che le terrorizzava. A lui poco importava, continuava a fare sesso con lei ma gli sembrava sempre così poco partecipe, Kitty lo era sempre stata ma era così diversa da Sebastian che valeva ogni singolo centesimo, lo pagava ma almeno era partecipe.  
 << Dimmi chi è, dimmi chi è quella stronza che ti scopi. Jenny la tua centralinista? O quella stronza della tua nuova stagista, Jessica? >> lo aveva aggredito infatti una sera dopo che i bambini erano andati a letto. << Nessuna delle due, non c’è nessuna donna >> aveva risposto calmo, e quello era vero, non c’erano altre donne, c’era solo Sebastian. Kitty dopo un po’ si era arresa, non senza prima aver tirato fuori la solita storia del divorzio, “ se scopro che mi hai messo  le corna ti porto via tutto, persino le mutande, lo sappia tenente “ era una solfa che aveva sentito troppe volte per esserne realmente impensierito.

Però doveva fare qualcosa in proposito e così aveva proposto a Sebastian di passare il week end con lui a Colorado Springs, per non destare sospetti, e l’altro aveva accettato, non era la prima volta che i suoi clienti richiedevano i suoi servigi in un luogo diverso da quella suite del Waldorf.  
 Quando aveva preparato le valigie e stava per salire sul taxi aveva visto Kitty che correva verso di lui con il trasportino di cui si servivano quando viaggiavano con Mr Puss. << So bene che senza di lui non fai un passo, inoltre lo hai dai tempi dell’Accademia >> gli aveva rivelato sua moglie, ed era stato costretto ad accettare.  
 Sebastian non si era fatto domande, non dopo che avevano concordato su come avrebbero passato quei due giorni.  
 E per fortuna Mr Puss non era stato un problema. avevano passato due gironi interi a scopare, ed era stato così liberatorio potersi fottere Sebastian ogni volta che lo desiderava e l’altro era stato molto fantasioso quella volta, e la cosa gli era piaciuta.

Si era informato sul suo conto, ovviamente, come aveva fatto per Santana Lopez e per tutte le altre e ne era stato veramente sorpreso. Come mezza America conosceva  Sienna Rummer, la famosa attrice porno, ignorava per che avesse un figlio, e che quel figlio fosse proprio Sebastian Smythe. Ecco dove aveva imparato tante cose si era detto, dalla sua cara mammina, dalle informazioni risultava però che Sienna Rummer, ignorava il suo vero e non voleva saperlo, e il marito avevano divorziato quando Sebastian doveva avere quattro o cinque anni, la differenza d’età tra lei e il figlio era di appena vent’anni e lei ne aveva perso la tutela dodici anni dopo.  
 Aveva salvato quel file nel suo computer, protetto da una password, quelle informazioni potevano servirgli prima o poi.  
 E tutto era andato bene per un anno, fino a quella volta al La Guardia.

In quei due giorni si era scopato Sebastian su qualsiasi superficie, avevano ridotto le lenzuola ad un ammasso informe e non c’era nulla di meglio che stare disteso sulla schiena mentre l’altro si calava ritmicamente sulla sua erezione ansimando e gemendo, era tutto perfetto. Niente Kitty, niente bambini, niente impegni dovuti alla sa carica, niente ricordi, niente di niente, solo lui che si scopava Sebastian.  
 Erano scesi dall’aero insieme, e insieme avevano aspettato i loro bagagli, insieme ma separati, come sempre. L’altro era sempre così deciso, elegante, così sensuale che lui ogni singola volta faticava a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
 Kitty gli era subito corsa incontro e poi aveva coccolato Puss, e lui aveva sentito quelle parole. Sebastian non gli aveva mai parlato della sua vita e nel sentire quella specie di dichiarazione d’amore si era sentito come se gli avessero appena portato via il suo giocattolo preferito. A dire quelle parole era stato u ispanico, alto più di Kitty ma tutti erano più alti di sua moglie, che aveva in mano dei fiori e stava guardando Sebastian con aria adorante.  
 << Andiamo via … ma guarda tu a cosa devo assistere io ogni giorno … ne ho abbastanza di tutto questo >> aveva detto Kitty prima di trascinarlo via assieme a Mr Puss, ma tanto l’altro non era un rivale pericoloso, non per uno come lui che aveva denaro e una posizione politica, l’altro era un semplice signor nessuno.  
 Non ci aveva più pensato e Sebastian come sempre non gli aveva detto nulla le altre volte che si erano incontrati in  quell’hotel a Colorado Springs, si limitava a farsi scopare, ed era bravo come sempre in quello.

Tutto questo fino a quel pomeriggio al Manhattan Mall dove si era recato con Kitty per fare acquisti.  Stava andando tutto così bene, George e Nancy erano con la babysitter e lui era con sua moglie quando lo aveva visto: Sebastian, con l’ispanico, un tizio col gel che non conosceva e … il figlio di Burt Hummel.  
 Burt Hummel, dall’Ohio, democratico e soprattutto un tizio che non aveva alcuna esperienza politica, sposato con la vedova di un soldato congedato con disonore e che non perdeva occasione per parlare del figlio e del figliastro, uno gay dichiarato e sposato e l’altro insegnante di recitazione e sposato con un’attrice di Broadway, quanto lo irritava quell’uomo.

Era rimasto a guardarli finché il moro pieno di gel non lo aveva notato e lo aveva indicato, e non si era perso il gesto dell’ispanico che aveva poggiato la sua mano su quella di Sebastian in un gesto intimo che lo aveva riempito di rabbia. Non era gelosia, lui non era mai stato un tipo geloso, ma lo irritava pensare che l’altro forse aveva baciato Sebastian, che Sebastian l’avesse baciato. Nessuno doveva permettersi di toccare le sue cose, non davanti a lui almeno si era detto prima di mandare quel sms che poi aveva subito cancellato e si era assentato, Kitty quasi non se n’era accorta. Si era diretto verso il bagno degli uomini che per fortuna era quasi vuoto, e aveva attesa.  
 Dopo qualche attimo era comparso anche Smythe e gli aveva esposto quel che voleva prima di consegnargli i soldi. L’altro aveva obbedito, amava quelle mani sul suo sesso, e poi … quelle parole, l’altro ormai lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
 Aveva detto a Kitty che quella sera sarebbe rimasto a New York e aveva chiesto a Michael Norris di Chicago di coprirlo e l’altro aveva accettato, non prima di avergli mandato un sms il cui contenuto era una semplice emoticon che faceva l’occhiolino, Micheal e la sua ironia.  
 Aveva cenato di fretta e poi aveva chiamato Sebastian il quale aveva subito accettato di vederlo e si era precipitato al Waldrof ad attenderlo. Poi dopo aver atteso dieci minuti era salito diretto verso la suite 1408.

Era stato … fantastico si disse mentre si accendeva una sigaretta, era stato così piacevole metterlo a novanta e poi scoparlo con forza, di certo il suo … ragazzo, amico con benefici, non lo trattava in quel modo, da come lo aveva inquadrato l’ispanico era un tipo da tenerezze, preliminari sfiancanti e baci ogni tre secondi.  
 Si era appena rimesso i pantaloni che lo sentì parlare al cellulare “ Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi quando lavoro “ stava dicendo Sebastian, la voce veniva dal bagno. “ Non ti riguarda Harwood “, “ no, non te lo dirò piattola, scordatelo “ … “ ti amo, ti richiamo io domani “ e nel sentire quelle parole si era sentito gelare.  
 Quell’Harwood non poteva portargli via così il suo giocattolo preferito, lui non l’avrebbe permesso, non dopo due anni di quella routine.

<< Ho una proposta da farti >> disse non appena l’altro tornò dal bagno, perfettamente vestito. << E io sarò onorato di sentirla, un’altra volta, l’ora è scaduta senatore, ci risentiamo come sempre tra un mese, stia bene e saluti la sua signora, e dille di smetterla con quel sorriso finto, eh Hunter? >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, e non era assolutamente quello che voleva sentirsi dire, ma a tutto c’era un rimedio, era solo questione di tempo e di soldi.  
 << No, ci risentiamo questo venerdì, ti dirò io quando e dove >> rispose prima di uscire dalla stanza. Avrebbe avuto tutto: il suo matrimonio, la sua carriera, e Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché il Plaza? Mai visto " Mamma ho riperso l'aero e mi sono smarrito a New York " ? Bene, lì compare in un cameo Donald Trump, proprietario del Plaza e da sempre convinto repubblicano  
>  Non vi aspettavate mica dolcezza o simili? In questo non c'è fluff, non c'è romanticume, solo p0rn e possesso  
>  Becca è uno scricciolino di 1.57, almeno così dice l'IMDB, e io mi adeguo  
>  Il titolo ... è chiarissimo, spero  
>  Ho accennato al passato di Sebastian diverse volte, qui ci stiamo paurosamente alla verità, anche se in una cosa Hunter ha toppato


	7. Famille biologique et Famille d'adoption

L’espressione essere sulle nuvole non descrive appieno Thad in quei minuti, almeno secondo il suo migliore amico nonché coinquilino Nick Duval.  
Lui e Jeff non sono riusciti a tirargli fuori niente ma è evidente che qualcosa sia accaduto, e di positivo oltretutto. Quella sera hanno cercato tutti e due di dissuadere Thad dal fare quella telefonata a Sebastian, poteva essere con un cliente o impegnato e a suo parere era meglio chiamarlo la mattina dopo, o non chiamarlo proprio, ma è stato inutile e così prima di andare a dormire Thad ha voluto fare un tentativo.  
Ha scambiato alcune parole con l’altro, poi ha riattaccato e ha avuto un sorriso ebete per tutto il tempo, Nick si è convinto che Thad abbia avuto quel sorriso anche nel sonno.  
Lo ama, gliel’ha detto per telefono ma è qualcosa. Lo ama, Sebastian gli ha detto che lo ama, anche se era tardi, se era a lavoro, gli ha detto che lo ama.  
Thad avrebbe voluto dirglielo fin dal loro primo appuntamento al Nobu, dirgli quanto fosse rimasto colpito da lui, di come lo trovasse affascinante e seducente ma si era detto che l’altro avrebbe riso, che quello per Sebastian era solo lavoro.  
Due mesi di pazienza, di gelosia manifestata il meno possibile e di presenza costante sono infine serviti: Sebastian ha detto quelle tre parole magiche, le stesse che lui ha avuto ben scolpite nella mente fin dal loro primo incontro.

Il giorno dopo saluta Nick e Jeff e anche a lavoro non riesce a pensare ad altro, tanto che Stuart gli chiede se stia bene e gli risponde che si, sta bene, anche se la sua testa è altrove. Se tutto va bene per le vacanze di primavera riuscirà a presentare Sebastian a casa, certo, prima deve trovare un lavoro credibile per l’altro e poi convincerlo ma in quel momento Thad Harwood si sente capace di tutto.  
Nel pomeriggio passa da Sebastian e ha appena bussato quando sente delle voci che vengono dall’appartamento di fronte, quello di Santana.

<< Eccoti, Sebastian stava per chiamarti, vieni dentro >> lo accoglie Brittany con un sorriso prima di trascinarlo dentro.  
Sul divano il gatto obeso ha gli occhiali e ha davanti a sé un libro, Santana è vestita di tutto punto in rosso, Sebastian è appoggiato al muro e gli rivolge un sorriso malizioso e carico di promesse mentre sul divano … Thad quasi non ci crede, sul divano c’è Theo Angelopopulous, Theo il cliente di Sebastian.  
Dal vivo sembra quasi più bello chedalle foto che ha trovato sul web: alto, aspetto mediterraneo, occhi azzurri e capelli neri, oltre ad un’eleganza innata, Theo Angelopopulous è bellissimo, quasi troppo. Non si  accorto di Melody per cinque secondi, eppure la ragazza era praticamente appiccicata al fotografo, e anche lei era vestita con eleganza, una camicetta lilla abbinata a dei pantaloni rossi, su un’altra apparirebbero di pessimo gusto invece a lei donano.  
<< E così è lui? Un bel ragazzo, comunque, mi restano ancora dieci foto, per il solito prezzo più Melody >> dice Theo con un sorriso rivolto a tutti e a nessuno. << Cosa? >> chiede sorpreso. << La mostra di Theo sarà tra una settimana, ma gli sono state imposte altre dieci foto, e così abbiamo pensato a Sebastian e a Santana … noi ci siamo già incontrati, vero? >> gli spiega Melody con un sorriso.  
<< S - si … al Central Park >> risponde esitante e gli altri sorridono. << Molto bene, vuoi partecipare? Ti posso dare … cinquanta dollari a foto >> gli offre Theo prima di stringere a sé Melody.  
Cinquanta dollari a foto, e per un secondo è tentato di accettare, anche solo per passare del tempo con Sebastian ma poi si dice di no, non ha bisogno di soldi extra e poi si sente a disagio quando la foto la scattano i suoi amici, se scattata da un professionista avrebbe un attacco di panico.  
<< Forse un’altra volta >> risponde prima di cercare lo sguardo di Sebastian che gli si avvicina << Sicuro Thad? È divertente posare per Theo >> gli dice l’altro a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, basterebbe che Thad si alzasse sulle punte e si bacerebbero, ma resta in silenzio, godendosi quel momento, anche se non soli.  
<> dice Theo e lui resta lì ad osservarli. << Puoi stare da me mentre mi aspetti, ti trovo lì? >> gli chiede Sebastian mentre Santana saluta Brittany con un tenero bacio sulla bocca.  
<< Si, ora vado >> risponde prima che l’altro cerchi le sue labbra. Non è mai stato un esibizionista eppure approfondisce il bacio, per mostrare a Theo quello che lui non potrà maia vere: ossia le labbra di Sebastian, e soprattutto il suo cuore.  
<< Però, mi stai diventando focoso Thaddino. Allora sono sicuro che al mio ritorno ci sarà da divertirsi, per fortuna non ho clienti oltre a Theo >> gli sussurra Sebastian all’orecchio prima di uscire di lì insieme a Santana, Theo e Melody.

<< Resti con me e lord Tubbington? >> gli chiede Brittany prima di dirigersi verso il frigo. << No … perché hai dato un libro a … lord Tubbington? >> chiede curioso. << Perché la sua passione segreta è Scientology >> risponde Brittany in tutta tranquillità, o il gatto ha girato pagina o lui deve farsi vedere da un dottore per delle visioni.  
A casa di Sebastian ha guardato cosa ci fosse nel frigorifero e ha deciso di buttarsi sul cibo surgelato e sta facendo zapping in televisione quando sente qualcuno che bussa alla porta.

Brittany ha le chiavi e lo stesso dicasi per Blaine e Kurt che quella sera devono portare Beth, poi, mentre si sta dirigendo verso la porta che sente quelle parole: < << Sebastian, apri la porta,  sono la mamma >>.  
Sua madre, a pensarci bene Sebastian non gli hai parlato della sua famiglia, e ha saputo solo degli accenni così curioso apre la porta.  
Davanti a lui c’è una donna che ha o quarant’anni portati male o cinquanta portati bene, capelli biondi corti e ricci, occhi nocciola sorprendentemente simili a quelli di Sebastian, un abito da cocktail troppo corto e un corpo … ad una prima occhiata Thad direbbe che si è rifatta praticamente ogni centimetro di pelle.  
<< Ciao, tu sei …? >> gli chiede lei con un sorriso malizioso, e le parole sono di un’allusività tale che lui si sente in imbarazzo. << Thad, Thad Harwood >> risponde imbarazzato facendola entrare. << Non ti ho mai visto, sei … >> chiede lei curiosa mentre si guarda intorno, è evidente che non mette piede in quell’appartamento da tempo. << Si >> risponde, non ha altro da dire e ha come l’impressione che lei abbia capito.  
<< Sembri un bravo ragazzo, come Robert. Avevo appena diciannove anni quando ci siamo sposati, e un anno dopo … Catherine è stata senza dubbio una madre migliore di me >> dice ansiosa prima di sedersi sul divano. << Catherine? >> chiede lui, è un’occasione unica per scoprire qualcosa sul passato di Sebastian.  
<< La sua matrigna, di me non parla mai, non sono sorpresa che non ti abbia mai detto di me Thad: mi detesta; Robert e Catherine l’hanno messo contro di me da quando ne hanno ottenuto l’affidamento >> risponde lei con un sorriso stanco.  
<< … vuole un caffè? >> chiede, è una domanda stupida ma si sente a disagio, e non sa nemmeno il nome di lei. << Grazie Thad, dimenticavo, mi chiamo Kimber, Kimber Myers, è il cognome del mio terzo marito >> si presenta con un sorriso e le stringe la mano, sempre a disagio.

<< Cosa ci fa qui a New York? >> chiede mentre prepara il caffè, Kimber gli sembra una buona donna. << Volevo parlare con lui, sai … >> sta per raccontargli quando una voce li interrompe. << … Non ti avevo detto di non cercarmi, Rummer? >> e si voltano entrambi: Sebastian li sta scrutando entrambi, ma vede solo Kimber, e Thad si chiede perché l’ha chiamata in quel modo, e soprattutto perché Kimber gli sembri familiare anche se è la prima volta che la vede.  
<< Volevo solo vederti, come sei cresciuto >> dice lei alzandosi e avvicinandosi a Sebastian con un sorriso materno. << Ti ho detto mille volte che non devi toccarmi, come mai sei qui? Johnatan ti ha scaricato definitivamente questa volta? Scordati di stare a casa mia mentre mandi all’aria il matrimonio numero tre >> è la risposta gelida di Sebastian che lo sconvolge, c’è rancore in quelle parole, rabbia e frustrazione.  
<< Vuoi farmelo pagare per sempre vero? Ero giovane, e non riuscivo a essere solo una studentessa e … >> << Hai pensato di entrare nel porno, ti ripeto la mia domanda Sienna Rummer: di cosa hai bisogno? Soldi? Un avvocato? Cosa? >> chiede Sebastian e ora Thad nel sentire quel nome capisce: Sienna Rummer, la pornostar, persino lui che raramente ha guardato dei porno, ed erano dei porno gay, ha sentito parlare di lei e ora comincia a capire l’odio di Sebastian.  
<< Non voglio dei soldi, è da Natale che non ci vediamo, sono tua madre, non ho il diritto di venire a trovarti? >> chiede Sienna, no Kimber, con aria sconfitta, a lui sembra un copione recitato più e più volte. << No. L’hai perso quando a cinque anni mi hai portato sul set, o quando hai saputo che io e Patrick scopavamo e non te n’è importato un cazzo, avevo quindici anni e lui era fidanzato con te! >> questa volta Sebastian urla e lui non si sente poi così solidale con Sienna, no Kimber, il suo nome è Kimber si ripete.  
<< La babysitter quel giorno non era disponibile, e  giuro che non sapevo di te e Patrick >> lo supplica Kimber prima che Sebastian le metta in mano un assegno. << E ora vattene, spero di non rivederti mai più, Sienna >> le dice Sebastian prima di chiuderle la porta in faccia.

Thad vorrebbe che l’altro gli spiegasse meglio la situazione ma è evidente che Sebastian ha bisogno dei suoi tempi, e lui è sempre stato una persona paziente, fin troppo paziente a volte.  
Sebastian non gli dice niente, semplicemente si dirige verso di lui e lo bacia, con passione quasi animalesca.  
Sa che è sbagliato ma non riesce a dirgli di no quando l’altro quasi lo trascina in camera da letto per poi farlo cadere sul letto, meglio così che con una sbronza si dice mentre cerca le labbra di Sebastian in un bacio che da lento e romantico si trasforma in famelico e passionale.  
Solitamente cercherebbe di trattenerlo ma non in quel momento, non con Sebastian che lo sta baciando come se ne andasse della vita e lo sta sommariamente preparando con le dita. Qualcosa può fare pensa prima di ribaltare le posizioni e iniziare lentamente a strusciarsi sull’altro godendo di quel contatto. Sebastian stranamente lo lascia fare appoggiando le sue mani sotto la testa mentre lui apre il cassetto dove ha visto che l’altro tiene lubrificante e condom.  
Il tempo di chiudere il cassetto e Sebastian lo coinvolge in un nuovo bacio, per poi  spingersi dentro di lui.  
Adora fare l’amore con Sebastian, che sia violento, dolce, appassionato, non gl’importa, gli è sufficiente avere Sebastian sopra di sé, dentro, per raggiungere il piacere questa volta, poi come in sogno asseconda le spinte dell’altro prima di sentire un calore familiare.

Ha appena finito di tremare quando gli viene spontanea una domanda e fa per parlare quando Sebastian lo anticipa: << Quando ho riconosciuto l’odore del suo profumo dozzinale ho chiamato Blaine e gli ho chiesto di portare qui Beth di prima mattina >>.  
Ora gli è chiaro, ma vorrebbe sapere di più, odia non sapere nulla di Sebastian.  
<< Tua madre ti vuole bene, perché l’hai trattata in quel modo? >> gli chiede mentre Sebastian si è avvicinato alla finestra e sta fumando. << Perché non se lo merita, Sienna Rummer non si merita il mio rispetto, e Kimber Triton non si merita il mio amore >> è la risposta di Sebastian prima che lo raggiunga. << Lo sanno? >> chiede riferendosi agli altri, Blaine e Kurt, Santana e Brittany, Artie e Quinn, Finn e Rachel.  
<< Ovviamente si, è venuta al mio diploma con il suo terzo marito, e da lì è stato facile scoprire tutto >> è la risposta amara. << Chi è Patrick? >> c’è un limite oltre il quale non dovrebbe andare ma è più forte di lui.  
<< L’aspirante marito numero tre. Mio padre e Catherine avevano deciso che dovevo passare almeno le vacanze estive con lei. Patrick era un attore, come lei, aveva venticinque anni, e non appena arrivò cominciò a farmi la corte. Non so cosa stesse pensando, se voleva rivivere dal vero un copione di uno dei suoi film o se fosse arrabbiato con mia madre. Un pomeriggio eravamo soli a casa e … successe >> è l semplice risposta, niente aneddoti, niente inflessione niente di niente e Thad prova il desiderio di abbracciare Sebastian, e di fargli sentire che non è solo, che se dipendesse da lui non uscirebbero più da quella stanza.  
<< Quindi … lui … e tua madre? >> chiede sempre più vicino. << Si, lui. Mammina cara lo scoprì dopo una settimana, ma non disse niente, ruppe il fidanzamento quando lo scoprì con la fioraia, poi per sua fortuna, e per la sfortuna di lui, conobbe Johntanan che è diventato il marito numero tre >> è al risposta ed è allora che Thad lo abbraccia.

Non ne hanno parlato il giorno dopo, semplicemente hanno fatto colazione e poi poco prima che se en andasse Blaine e Beth sono entrati e lo hanno salutato. << E’venuta tua madre a farti visita >> dice Blaine, Thad si sorprende sempre di come quel tizio ispiri ottimismo e voglia di vivere. << E’ una domanda Anderson? >> risponde Sebastian che quel giorno ha optato per  giacca e cravatta, Thad lo scambierebbe tranquillamente con uno yuppie di Wall Street se lo incontrasse per strada. << E’ una constatazione, ti conosco da quasi dieci anni, e conosco lei. Comunque, domani Artie ci ha invitato a cena, tutti noi. E … Thad, puoi portare i tuoi amici >> gli comunica Blaine con un sorriso, e perché lo sta squadrando come se gli stesse prendendo le misure?  
<< Molto bene, non appena torno a casa li avviso >> dice, odia quel genere di sguardo. << Ho ritrovato in fondo all’armadio, in una scatola nascosta, i pupazzi che ho fatto l’ultimo anno alla Dalton, mi chiedo come ci siano finiti >> pupazzi, è ufficiale si dice Thad che è già con una mano sulla maniglia: in tutto quel gruppo vi è una sorta di follia.  
<< Ringraziamo lady Hummel e suo fratello per aver nascosto quegli orrori, e non azzardarti a riprenderli, mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto la prima volta >> dice Sebastian con un sorriso sarcastico. << Ma erano così carini, e ho anche preso una A, cos’hai contro i Muppets? >> gli chiede Blaine, e quelli sono i migliori occhi da cucciolo che Thad abbia mai visto in vita sua, persino migliori di quelli che fa Jeff quando vuole costringere Nick a fare qualcosa di destramente imbarazzante e allo stesso tempo dolce. << Contro i Muppets niente, contro i tuoi pupazzi tutto, tienili lontani da me, o la prossima volta sarò il primo a portare gli accendini >> è la risposta di Sebastian che lo fa sorridere.  
<< Resterei ad ascoltarvi per ore, ma devo andare a lavoro, mi chiami? >> chiede dopo aver aperto la porta. << Come sempre, si diverta avvocato >> ed è incredibile la malizia che Sebastian riesce a mettere in quelle cinque parole.

È solo quando è lavoro, prima della pausa pranzo, che Thad si ricorda di Theo e delle foto che deve aver scattato a Sebastian e a Santana. Ad essere sinceri avrebbe voluto fargli alcune domande al sera prima, ma l’arrivo di Sienna, Kimber Thad, Kimber, ha mandato all’aria i suoi progetti.  
Veloce fa una ricerca servendosi del cellulare, la cronologia dei computer dell’ufficio viene controllata ogni settimana e ancora ricorda l’espressione disgustata di Amanda Lonigan quando sul computer di Stuart aveva trovato degli spam di siti d’incontri.  
Sienna Rummer … non trova nulla d’interessante, alcuni video, delle foto di scena, niente di privato, e quello che sembra il video di una premiazione. Ora capisce perché Sebastian non parla di lei, non deve essere facile avere una madre che ha vinto l’XRCO Awards. E lui che si è sempre lamentato di tutti i suoi cugini, per fortuna i suoi genitori svolgono dei lavori normali, noiosi forse ma nella norma, ed è sicuro che adoreranno Sebastian.

Quando torna dal lavoro ha appena il tempo di farsi una doccia prima che Nick e Jeff tornino a casa e comunichi loro la bella notizia. Come previsto Jeff si lancia verso l’armadio mentre Nick alza gli occhi al cielo e gli fa alcune domande. << Sai perché siamo stati invitati anche noi due? >> chiede, dall’altra stanza si sente quello che sembra un urlo di battaglia. << Non lo so, di solito organizzano queste cene per un qualche avvenimento importante >> risponde, almeno così gli ha spiegato Brittany.  
<< Bene Harwood, questo riguarda te, ma noi? >> Nick Duval quando trova un punto debole in un discorso altrui sa sempre come sfruttarlo. << Non lo so, Blaine non mi ha detto nulla questa mattina >> risponde, e si chiede chi riguardi questa volta, forse proprio la mostra di Theo.  
<< Nick! Vieni qui e aiutami a scegliere cosa indossare per domani sera, io e le ragazze abbiamo deciso di unirci in un’alleanza di biondi! >> urla Jeff e lui si sente gelare, tutto ma un’alleanza di biondi no. << Poi parleremo Thad, dopo >> gli dice Nick prima di avviarsi, e Thad è sicuro che abbia pensato la stessa cosa.  
Per fortuna Jeff non ha più parlato dell’alleanza di biondi per tutta la sera, ne ha accennato durante  la puntata di Bones ma perché se non riesce subito ad indovinare l’assassino si innervosisce e deve trovarsi qualcos’altro da fare, il tutto emntre Nick che è l’unico ad aver letto i libri segue la puntata in religioso silenzio e lui mangia pop corn e messaggia con Sebastian cercando di capire esattamente cosa accadrà il giorno dopo.  
L’altro o è bravo a tenere i segreti o anche lui non sa niente così la sera dopo quando passa a prenderli si trova davanti agli occhi Jeff che saltella, Nick che tenta di trattenerlo e lui che lo saluta con un bacio.

Casa di Quinn si trova vicino alla Brooklyn Film Accademy, dove Artie ha studiato per diventare regista e si trova al secondo piano. Quando arrivano Thad nota che mancano solo Kurt e Blaine e che Quinn è un’eccellente padrona di casa.  
<< È bello avere della gente per casa, pensa che qui ci abitavamo io, Rachel e Brittany quando siamo arrivati a New York >> spiega Artie prima di farli sedere. << Andavate nella stessa scuola? >> chiede Nick curioso mentre Artie porge loro degli stuzzichini, Thad si sente in imbarazzo ma gli altri sembrano comportarsi normalmente, come se Artie non stesse su una sedia a rotelle.  
<< Si, e ti dirò di più, Artie e Brittany stavano insieme >> lo informa Rachel che sta aiutando Quinn in cucina. Lui già lo sapeva ma vede Nick e Jeff spalancare gli occhi, proprio nel momento in cui Brittany sta giocando con Beth e Santana le tiene d’occhio. << Mi piacciono le bionde >> risponde Artie con semplicità prima che suoni il campanello.  
Kurt Hummel e suo marito Blaine Anderson entrano, e con loro anche un pacco che Blaine trasporta trionfante. << Dimmi che non è quello che penso >> dice Finn e gli sembra che tutti gli altri stiano tremando, con l’eccezione di Santana. << Li ho ritrovati ieri e li ho rammendati, non capisco perché ma alcuni avevano delle tracce di bruciatura >> annuncia Blaine con un sorriso, Kurt si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Poi apre il pacco e lo rovescia per terra, e un secondo dopo Finn, Sebastian e Quinn fanno un salto all’indietro di tre metri. Pupazzi, pupazzi alla Muppets, e di buona fattura pensa Thad mentre Rachel e Artie si guardano a disagio. << I pupazzi! Zio Blaine hai ritrovato i pupazzi! >> urla Beth correndo ad abbracciare Blaine che sorride trionfale.

<< Ti avevo detto di bruciarli, tre anni fa >> sente chiaramente sussurrare. << Ci ho provato, ma Blaine mi ha bloccato >> risponde Finn. << Allora, di cosa volevate parlarci? >> chiede Santana per alleggerire la tensione. << Beh, tra due settimane dovrò andare a Shrevport … dove sarò la nuova barista del Fangtasia, ruolo fisso per tre episodi, totale quindici minuti >> dichiara Quinn prima che Kurt l’abbracci d’istinto.  
<< Quando hai fatto il provino per True Blood? >> le chiede Blaine, ecco dove aveva sentito quel nome, la serie tv e le sciarpe. << Tre settimane si, questa è l’ultima stagione e … beh, qualcuno dovrà tenere Beth per quel tempo perché Artie è stato scelto come regista di ben quattro puntate di “ The Americans “! >> urla Quinn prima di baciare suo marito davanti a tutti.  
<< Complimenti Artie, e ora … >> << No, niente canzoni, non dopo quello che è successo al mio matrimonio >> lo interrompe Quinn prima di tornare in cucina. << Però ci siamo divertiti Fabray, è stato … esilarante >> dice Sebastian con un ghigno, Jeff si è messo a chiacchierare con Brittany e Nick sembra aver trovato argomenti in comune con Kurt e Blaine. << Cantare “ Nothin’but a Good Time “ al ricevimento non è stato divertente, affatto >> si sente dalla cucina. << Si sono divertiti tutti, anche se tua madre da quel giorno mi guarda male >> interviene Finn nella discussione. Hanno cantato i Poison, ad un matrimonio, al matrimonio di Quinn e Artie.

<< Però è stato divertente, dovremo farlo più spesso >> aggiunge Blaine prima di avvicinarsi. << Disse quello che al matrimonio di Rachele  Finn ha insistito per cantare una versione melodica di Starstrukk >> dice Brittany con aria sognante.  
<< Ed è stata una grande versione melodica, i papà di Rachel ne erano commossi >> proclama Blaine ai quattro venti, l’unica che sembra essere d’accordo con lui è Beth che sta giocando con i pupazzi. << In realtà erano lacrime di vergogna quelle >> gli sussurra Sebastian e Thad sorride.

<< Ti piace stare con loro >>, e quella è una constatazione. << Sono la mia famiglia, di quella biologica non so che farmene, tranne mia sorella Agnes >>  gli risponde Sebastian. << Quindi io faccio parte della famiglia? >> chiede Thad speranzoso, è un piccolissimo traguardo ma è pur sempre qualcosa si dice. << Ci sto lavorando, giocati bene le tue carte e ne riparliamo >> è la risposta enigmatica dell’altro prima che si faccia coinvolgere in una discussione sui pochi meriti e i molti demeriti della guida di Finn

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A volte ritornano, sono tornati Theo e Melody, la camicetta lilla perchè lilla era il colore dell'abito di Mila Kunis ( prestavolto di Melody se lo aveste diemnticato ) agli Oscar 2011, pantaloni rossi perchè rosso era il colore dell'abito indossato dalla stessa Mila agli Screen Actor Guild Awards  
> Mylos esiste realemnte, è un ristorante greco piuttosto caro, cercato con Google Maps  
> Per il volto di Kimber, aka Sienna Rummmer, non ho avuto bisogno di molte ricerche, fin dall'inizio volevo darle il volto di Kelly Clarson, che tra le altre cose è stata uno dei pg principali di Nip/Tuck  
> Il titolo ... cerco di renderli sempre chiari  
> In questa AU Rachel e Finn non si sono conosciuti al liceo ma successivamente a NY, ideam per Brittany e Santana , e Artie e Quinn, ogni cosa a suo tempo; adesso accontentiamoci di aver scoperto parte del passato di Sebastian


	8. Une petite fille avec grand rêves

Rachel Berry era arrivata a New York piena di sogni e di speranze, lei era una stella ed era solo questione di tempo si era detta.  
Condivideva un appartamento con Artie e Brittany, avrebbe voluto un loft ma quelli che avevano visitato non erano dotati di ascensore e quindi avevano dovuto ripiegare su quell’appartamento.  
Artie e Brittany si erano lasciati dopo il ballo o subito prima, questo lei non lo aveva capito, comunque alle Nazionali non erano più una coppia. Lei invece aveva rotto con Jesse StJames dopo che le era arrivata la sua lettera della NYADA.  
Anche Jesse aveva fatto domanda due anni prima, peccato che a differenza sua non fosse stato accettato e così era tornato ad Akron per essere il coach dei Vocal Adrenaline, e per riprendere la sua relazione con lei.  
Con lui si trovava bene, erano una bella coppia e forse non era propriamente legale essere la fidanzata del loro coach ma non le importava, non quando avevano vinto per l’ottava volta il trofeo delle Nazionali, grazie al suo eccezionale duetto con Wade Adams, o per meglio dire Unique. Ci era rimasta male quando avevano assegnato a lui/lei il premio come miglior performer dell’anno, lei meritava quel premio come e più di Wade, ma capiva bene che era per merito di Unique se i Vocal Adrenaline erano riusciti a battere le New Direction di Lima che si erano classificati terzi quell’anno.  
  
Non aveva fatto caso ai loro volti o ai loro nomi, quel giorno dopo la premiazione era stata occupata a baciare Jesse, accarezzare il trofeo, baciare di nuovo Jesse e infine attaccare una delle sue stelle dorate sul suo diario.  
Subito dopo aver ricevuto la lettera ne aveva parlato con i suoi papà e Hiram e Leroy ne erano stati così entusiasti e infine con Jesse, e lì avevano litigato perché Jesse la considerava un’ottima cantante, ma odiava che qualcuno gli facesse notare che lui non era riuscito ad andare a New York.  
Si era consolata trasferendosi appena finito il diploma insieme ad Artie e Brittany, la bionda accettata alla Julliard, dove un tempo aveva pensato di andare anche lei, e lui alla Brooklyn Film Accademy.  
Era stata dura i primi tempi alla NYADA, da sola e con Cassandra July che certamente non l’aveva presa in simpatia ma non voleva pensarci, non quando il suo unico obbiettivo era emergere.  
  
Per fortuna si era trovata un buon amico in Kurt Hummel di Lima, e quando lui aveva accennato alle New Direction era rimasta in silenzio, Shelby Corcoran e Jesse avevano avuto parole tremende verso quel glee rivale, limitandosi a dire che lei era nei Vocal Adrenaline e aveva appena chiuso con l’attuale coach.  
Prima di Natale aveva conosciuto il fratellastro di Kurt, Finn Hudson, che studiava all’Actor’s Studio. Si ernao incontrati all’uscita dalla NYADA e lei lo aveva trovato subito simpatico, il classico ragazzo della porta accanto, l’All American così diverso da Jesse eppure si era sentita attratta da lui per tutto il tempo del caffè che avevano preso al vicino Starbucks.  
Non ci aveva pensato quando era tornata ad Akron insieme ad Artie e Brittany, sapeva che si erano lasciati però erano rimasti amici e si sentiva come la terza incomoda anche se era un’emozione inspiegabile.  
Aveva passato un’ottima Hanukkah con i suoi papà e poi si era recata a casa di Brittany il giorno di Natale perché ogni anno Mrs Pierce insisteva per invitarla anche se lei era ebrea e vegana.  
Al suo ritorno a New York aveva cominciato a frequentare Finn, niente di ché, una cena ogni tanto, un caffè, il tutto con la benedizione di Kurt e quella a distanza di Blaine Anderson, il ragazzo di Kurt di cui aveva tanto sentito parlare ma che non aveva mai visto di persona.  
  
Era accaduto prima delle vacanze di primavera, aveva già fatto i bagagli e si era recata da Finn e Kurt solo per salutarli quando aveva sentito qualcuno che bussava e si era appoggiata al muro mentre Kurt andava ad aprire.  
<< Sorpresa! >> avevano urlato due voci e aveva visto una biondina con gli occhi verdi e un ragazzo poco più alto di lei dai capelli neri pieni fino all’inverosimile di gel.  
<< Cosa ci fate qui, non dovevate aspettarci a Lima? >> aveva chiesto Kurt prima di abbracciare e baciare teneramente il ragazzo che doveva essere il misterioso Blaine Anderson, Kurt le aveva parlato dei Warbles della Dalton Accademy ma per quanto si sforzasse né lei né Artie, Brittany in queste cose non faceva testo, ricordavano un glee club con quel nome.  
<< Abbiamo progettato tutto da almeno un mese, è dalle Nazionali di due anni fa che non vengo a New York >> aveva spiegato la biondina prima di dare un bacio sulla guancia a Kurt e uno a Finn. << E Beth? >> aveva chiesto Finn, e ora chi era Beth?  
<< E’ con tua madre, Finn, sta benissimo, io e Sebastian siamo passati a trovare Carole e Burt due sere fa, tua madre ci adora, adora andare all’asilo >> aveva spiegato Blaine Anderson con un gran sorriso che l’aveva disorientata.  
<< Scusate, ma chi è Beth? >> aveva chiesto disorientata e solo allora Blaine e la biondina l’avevano notata. << E’ mia figlia, ormai ha tre anni, Beth Hudson >> aveva risposto la biondina prima di presentarsi come Quinn Fabray, studentessa di legge a Yale.  
Beth, Beth Hudson. Finn era padre, e la madre di quella bambina era lì di fronte a lei, ed era bellissima, la classica ragazza americana, mai si era sentita così umiliata. E lei e Finn si divertivano a flirtare, flirtavano ogni singolo giorno, erano stati da Balthazar, lei si divertiva a immaginare come sarebbe stato vivere con lui e Kurt, e ora lui aveva una figlia di tre anni e una ragazza mille volte meglio di lei.  
<< Io … io … io devo andare a … a … fare la valigia … sono in ritardo .. scusa ancora, giuro che non lo sapevo … scusa ancora >> e detto questo se n’era andata di corsa ignorando le espressioni sorprese degli altri.  
Non ne aveva parlato ai suoi papà, o a Brittany, non ne aveva voluto parlare con nessuno, si era lasciata scivolare nell’autocommiserazione, poi aveva deciso che l’unica cosa possibile da fare era evitare Kurt e Finn e forse accettare l’invito di Brody Weston per quel pranzo.  
  
Quando era tornata aveva evitato Kurt per tre giorni prima che lui la raggiungesse mentre usciva dalla classe di Cassandra.  
<< Rachel! Rachel! Rachel Berry, devo parlarti! >> aveva urlato Kurt prima dia raggiungerla di corsa. << Di cosa vuoi parlare Hummel? Ti sei divertito a presentarmi Finn per quale motivo? Mi piaceva molto ma lui ha una bambina e sta con quella bionda, allora perché illudermi? >> aveva chiesto cercando di non piangere, a casa Artie e Brittany avevano capito che era meglio non fare domande, l’unico che le si avvicinava era il gatto di Brittany, lord Tubbington.  
<< Cosa … ? È per Beth vero? Non devi preoccuparti, Finn e Quinn hanno rotto un anno fa e Beth lo sa >> aveva risposto Kurt un po’ frastornato. << Ma hanno una bambina >>, dovevano averla avuta al loro secondo anno di liceo si era detta.  
<< Si, e noi tutti adoriamo Beth e lei adora i suoi genitori, ma tu a Finn piaci e col tempo sono sicura che Beth ti vorrà bene >> aveva risposto Kurt cercando di farla ragionare.  << hai una foto di lei? >> aveva chiesto, ormai doveva venire a patti con la realtà, e nella sua idea di realtà con Finn compariva anche Beth.  
Kurt aveva cercato e poi le aveva mostrato diverse foto di una bambina bionda, una bellissima bambina bionda che sembrava proprio la fotocopia di Quinn. << Tre anni … siete voi il glee club con la ragazza incinta che ha partorito dopo le Regionali! >> aveva esclamato, la notizia si era sparsa velocemente in Ohio, solo che non si riusciva mai a capire quale fosse il glee club coinvolto.  
<< Esatto, siamo noi, all’epoca ero ancora nelle New Direction >> le aveva spiegato Kurt.  
  
Aveva passato l’estate a fantasticare su come sarebbe stato passare il tempo con Finn e Beth, e perché no anche con Blaine e Kurt. Era stato solo dopo l’estate, e dopo aver avuto il suo primo ruolo in una produzione off Broadway nel ruolo dell’amante di Peròn in Evita che aveva ripreso lentamente a parlare con Finn, sotto lo sguardo attento di Kurt e Blaine che si era trasferito a New York.  
Finn era gentile, disponibile e anche simpatico, era un po’ svagato e ingenuo ma a lei piaceva anche quell’aspetto da bravo ragazzo della porta accanto. Non era mai riuscita ad incontrare Beth, o perché era a Yale con Quinn o perché Blaine e Kurt erano usciti portandola con sé, come se non sapessero come avrebbe reagito a contatto con la bambina.  
Per Halloween aveva appena avuto il tempo di comprare ilo suo vestito perché si era offerta di accompagnare Artie a Yale dove cercava delle comparse per il suo primo cortometraggio e si era recata al loft. << Se t’interessa posso prestarti il mio metro pass, lo uso per portare Beth da Quinn >> le aveva spiegato Finn prima di abbracciarla, nell’altra stanza Blaine e Kurt erano impegnati a discutere con qualcuno via SKYPE, una discussione parecchio accesa si era detta.  
<< Tornerò per Halloween, vieni alla festa della NYADA? >> aveva chiesto impacciata prima di ricordarsi che Finn frequentava l’Actor’s Studio e quindi era possibile che andasse alla loro festa.  
<< No, torniamo tutti a Lima per fra fare a Beth dolcetto e scherzetto, mia madre e la madre di Quinn l’adorano, mia madre la veste sempre da principessa >> le aveva spiegato con un sorriso e lei aveva ridacchiato.  
<< Sarà per un’altra volta >> aveva detto con un sorriso prima di uscire.  
Ed era stato a Yale che Artie aveva conosciuto Quinn Fabray che seguiva anche il corso teatrale ed era bravissima, non come lei ma brava. Ne aveva approfittato per scusarsi per quello che era accaduto e per aver pensato che lei e Finn stessero ancora insieme. << Non importa, Beth vuole conoscerti, parla sempre dell’ “ amica speciale di papà “ >> le aveva detto la bionda prima di tornare a parlare con Artie. << E tu? Niente amici speciali? >> aveva chiesto lei. << Non ancora, non ancora >> e detto questo aveva sorriso ad Artie.  
  
Poco prima del Ringraziamento che aveva chiesto a Finn se poteva presentarle Beth e l’altro aveva accettato di buon grado, avvisandola che quel giorno Beth era da un amico di Blaine e si erano recati nell’Upper East Side.  
Erano entrati in quello che era senza alcun dubbio un appartamento elegante e ben ammobiliato ma vuoto, e allora Finn aveva letto un biglietto “ sono al The Monster, per questioni importanti chiamate “ e poi aveva sospirato.  
<< Andiamo, è capace di averci portato anche Beth >> ed erano usciti, mentre erano in macchina Finn le aveva parlato del miglior amico di Blaine, tal Sebastian Smythe che per sua grande disgrazia era riuscito a farsi adorare da sua madre e da Judy Fabray, ma non aveva scoperto di più.  
Entrati era rimasta sorpresa nello scoprire che si trattava di un bar gay  e quindi per lei era improbabile che lì avrebbe trovato Beth. ipotesi sbagliata perché avevano individuato una bambina di tre anni che se en stava seduta al bancone a bere quello che era solo succo d’arancia accanto ad una drag queen vestita come Tina Turner, e avvolta in quello che sembrava un boa di struzzo.  
<< Beth! >> aveva urlato Finn ed erano avanzati, non era così che si aspettava di conoscere la figlia di Finn. << Papà! Lui è il mio papà Jessika >>aveva detto la bambina prima di farsi abbracciare. << Cosa ci fai qui? e dov’è Sebastian? >> aveva chiesto infuriato mentre lei salutava Beth con la mano.  
<< Zio Sebastian o è nel bagno o a ballare, fa sempre così, mi regala da bere e poi mi lascia con Jessika >> aveva risposto Beth mentre Finn si controllava a stento. << Lei è la tu amica speciale? >> aveva chiesto indicandola. << … si, Rachel, ti presento mia figlia Beth Hudson, Beth, ti presento la mia amica Rachel Berry >> le aveva presentate mentre si guardava intorno.  
E poi lo aveva visto, leggermente più basso di Finn, magro, capelli castano, occhi verdi e un’aria che trasudava fascino e spregiudicatezza.  
Era stato così che aveva conosciuto Beth e Sebastian Smythe.  
A differenza di Kurt non era riuscita ad intendersi con Sebastian, e anche con Blaine aveva avuto dei problemi, entrambi l’avevano sorpresa e Sebastian in maniera negativa, soprattutto quando aveva scoperto del suo lavoro.  
  
Comunque la sua vita con Finn stava andando sempre meglio, mentre la sua carriera si limitava a qualche piccolo ruolo in produzioni off Broadway, non era quello che aveva sognato ma era un inizio, eppoi aveva Finn, sempre così gentile e così disponibile.  
Si trovava bene con Finn, e con Beth, la quale era sempre gentile con lei, negli ultimi tempi, tra una lezione e un’audizione era passata più volte a prenderla all’asilo, le mancava solo di conoscere la madre di Finn.  
Burt e Carole l’avevano adorata, le avevano rivolto così tante domande quando si erano finalmente conosciuti, sulla sua famiglia, sulla NYADA, su di sé, ne era stata lusingata, i suoi papà sarebbero stati orgogliosi di lei.  
Lima era una bella cittadina, simile ad Akron e ora capiva perché Finn, Quinn e Kurt se ne fossero andati non appena finito il liceo, lo aveva fatto anche lei.  
  
Dopo Natale Brittany aveva avvisato lei e Artie che stava frequentando una persona, una ragazza questa volta perché come sapevano entrambi Brittany era bisex, o semplicemente confusa e aveva insistito perché entrambi la conoscessero.  
E Santana era una bella ragazza in effetti, poco più bassa di Brittany, una latina dai lunghi capelli neri e l’aria di chi non ha intenzione di farsi mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, non erano entrate in sintonia a causa del sarcasmo della latina ma le stava simpatica. Almeno finché non aveva scoperto che era una collega di Sebastian ossia che faceva la prostituta, indipendente e di un certo profilo ma pur sempre la prostituta. << Lo so Rachel, me l’ha detto lei, dopo il nostro primo bacio, pensa che ora non va più con le donne >> le aveva rivelato Brittany una sera che guardavano al televisione e coccolavano lord Tubbbington.  
E se stava bene a Brittany allora stava anche bene a lei si era detta.  
La sua storia con Finn andava più che bene visto che si era trasferita nel loft e Artie e Quinn sembravano avere intenzioni serie, e Beth le voleva bene, non la chiamava mamma ma le voleva bene.  
  
Quindi non si era sorpresa quando Finn alla fine del loro terzo anno alla NYADA, quando mancava poco alla laurea, le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, aveva subito risposto di si, quello che l’aveva sorpresa era stato sentire l’urlo di vittoria di Kurt e subito dopo il giro di telefonate che aveva fatto l’altro, con Blaine che si congratulava.  
  
Alla cena di prova aveva conosciuto anche gli amici di Finn, oltre a scoprire che Quinn pensava di trasferirsi a New York, da Artie e che Brittany e Santana convivevano, tra cui i migliori amici di Finn, Noah Puckermann detto Puck e  Sam Evans, il primo aveva una ditta di lava piscine piuttosto nota in California, con sedi a Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco e Sacramento, il secondo invece era un comico e si era presentato assieme alla moglie Mercedes Jones, amica di Kurt e corista di un’etichetta indipendente e prossima a far uscire il suo primo CD da solista.  
Cosa poi fosse accaduto all’addio al celibato non l’aveva mai capito ma il giorno dopo Finn puzzava di alcool, Blaine per una volta non aveva i capelli cosparsi di gel, Puck per tutta la cerimonia aveva portato degli occhiali scuri, Kurt sembrava sul punto di vomitare e al ricevimento aveva visto distintamente Sebastian dare una manata sul sedere di Sam che era arrossito ma non aveva protestato.  
  
Col tempo erano tutti scivolati in una sorta di piacevole routine, con lei che da semplice comparsa si era infine fatta un nome nelle produzioni off Broadway e si era laureata con lode alla NYADA, le dispiaceva di non riuscire mai ad ottenere un ruolo a Boradway perché si fermava sempre al secondo call back ma ormai il suo era un volto noto. Aveva Beth che considerava come una figlia e le sarebbe avuto dei figli, dopo il suo primo Tony ovviamente, un marito come Finn che aveva scoperto che la sua vera vocazione era insegnare e non recitare ma per fortuna era rimasto all’Actor’s Studio, ma come professore e una bella casa.  
  
Quando poi aveva ottenuto il ruolo di Joanne in Rent ne aveva approfittato per organizzare una delle solite cene ma aveva prenotato per undici perché a sentire Santana Sebastian si era trovato qualcuno, facendola sospirare per la felicità, lei e Finn avevano perso le speranze con Sebastian, lo stesso dicasi per Blaine e Kurt che avevano cercato più volte di sistemarlo.  
Thad Harwood le era piaciuto fin dall’inizio, un bravo ragazzo e inoltre quando era andata in scena l’aveva applaudita a lungo, lui e i suoi amici, e lei si sapeva apprezzare chi riconosceva il suo talento.  
  
Per questo mentre si recava al provino per il suo secondo ruolo a Broadway, il ruolo della piccola Claudia in “ Intervista col Vampiro “ rimase sorpresa nel vedere alla vetrina di un caffè Sebastian con il senatore Hunter Clarington. Conosceva il senatore perché in un’occasione lei e la sua compagnia si erano esibiti per il partito repubblicano dello stato di New York, nei cui ranghi militava Hunter Clarington.  
I due erano immersi in una discussione alquanto accesa e vide distintamente Sebastian che dopo qualche istante fece per alzarsi, non prima che l’altro lo avesse trattenuto per un polso e poi gli avesse sussurrato qualcosa all’orecchio, comunque i due sembravano conoscersi da diverso tempo si era detta prima di ricordarsi che era in ritardo e che doveva anche passare a prendere la sua parrucca bionda per il ruolo di Claudia.  
  
Non ci aveva pensato finché non si era trovata a letto con Finn e gli aveva raccontato tutto. << Non ti impacciare tesoro, non hai fatto abbastanza quando gli hai presentato Adam? >> le aveva chiesto Finn riferendosi al suo compagno di studi che aveva presentato a Sebastian al suo matrimonio, non erano andati oltre il primo appuntamento perché Sebastian gli aveva elencato subito le sue tariffe e Adam non l’aveva mandato al diavolo solo perché era inglese e in più era dotato di un ottimo self control ma si era lamentato con lei prima di tornare in Inghilterra, ed era stata costretta a dargli ragione. Ci avevano provato tutti a sistemarlo, Quinn con i suoi colleghi dello studio, Blaine e Kurt con amici e parenti vari, per questo erano stati così felici quando avevano saputo di Thad, come non esserlo?  
<< Forse, ma … non mi piace questa storia, non so … c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quel che ho visto >> aveva risposto prima di controllare per l’ennesima volta il cellulare, solitamente quando si esibiva cantando Celine Dion erano tutti entusiasti della sua voce. << Sappiamo cosa c’è di sbagliato Rachel, e non t’intromettere >> aveva detto Finn prima di darle il bacio della buonanotte.  
<< Ti ricordi il mio amico Jacob ben Israel? Beh lavora al National Enquier e sono sicura che adorerebbe questo scoop >> aveva detto tra un bacio e l’altro. << Jacob? Jacob il tuo ex? >> le aveva chiesto Finn prima di sprimacciare con forza il cuscino. << Jacob non è il mio ex, e sarebbe un’ottima idea >> aveva detto prima di cominciare a canticchiare “ I’ll Never Have that Chance “ e spegnere la luce. Jacob ben Israel non era mai stato il suo ex, non erano nemmeno usciti insieme, lui ci aveva provato fino allo sfinimento ma lei all’epoca usciva con Jesse e un nerd come Jacob nemmeno lo vedeva, si accorgeva a malapena della sua esistenza.  
  
Chiamare Jacob per dirgli che aveva uno scoop sarebbe stata un’ottima idea si disse per l’ennesima volta prima di addormentarsi.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il The Monster come sempre esiste, è un bar gay piuttosto famoso, almeno così dice il web  
> La canzone che canticchia Rachel alla fine è " I'll Never had that Chance " del musical " Lestat " ispirato ai primi due libri di Anne Rice  
> Quando mi sono iniziata a plottare questa storia la 4x13 non era ancora andata in onda  
> In questa AU Rachel e Finn non si sono conosciuti al liceo ma successivamente a NY, lei all'inizio divideva un appartamento con Artie e Brittany, ovviamente essendo nei VA dubito che i suddetti VA sarebbero arrivati secondi alle Nazionali  
> Il titolo è la traduzione letterale di " a little girl with big dreams ", frase detta nella 3x13


	9. Une Nouvelle de Lundi

Se c’era una cosa che Sebastian Smythe odia è senza alcun dubbio recarsi a degli incontri che non gli porteranno un vantaggio economico a lungo termine, come quella colazione con Hunter Clarington.  
Solitamente s’incontrano al Waldrof nella sua suite, o all’aeroporto, invece il senatore aveva scelto uno Starbucks e ora gli sta esponendo i suoi piani, piani che a lui non piacciono affatto.  
<< Ricapitolando … tu mi compri un appartamento, me lo ammobili e ci vengo a vivere, aspettando che tu riesca a venire eludendo tua moglie e il tuo staff per raggiungermi e scoparmi ogni volta che vuoi, ho dimenticato qualcosa? >> chiede dopo aver bevuto un generoso sorso del suo caffè. L’idea non gli piace affatto, se c’è qualcosa che la sua adolescenza, e Sienna Rummer, gli hanno insegnato è non dipendere da nessuno e la sola idea di fare il mantenuto gli fa semplicemente schifo.  
Una cosa è vivere servendosi dei doni che la natura elargisce, un’altra è dipendere completamente da una persona che controlla ogni singolo aspetto della tua vita.  
E per ultimo c’è Thad. Thad così gentile, che accetta mal rassegnato il suo lavoro, che lo adora, e che è adorato da tutti i suoi amici, Thad che è l’unico dai tempi di Patrick per cui prova qualcosa che non sia solo pura attrazione fisica.  
No, non può accettare l’offerta di Hunter Clarington, per sé stesso, per quel gruppo di folli di cui si circonda da quasi otto anni e soprattutto per Thad; Thad non Harwood, Thad.  
<< Niente affatto, solo io la vedrei come un’opportunità, insomma … non dovrai più lavorare perché ti passerò un mensile ma a parte quello la tua vita non cambierà di una virgola, te lo garantisco Smythe >> è la risposta di Hunter Clarington, Hunter è il classico tipo fin troppo sicuro di sé, ne ha incontrati tanti nei suoi anni come … venditore di sé stesso.  
<< E non pensi che a me potrebbe piacere il mio lavoro? >> << Ma per favore … l’unica differenza tra te e tua madre è che tu fai quello che fai lontano dalle telecamere, altrimenti siete uguali >> è la risposta di Hunter, ed è tutto quello che lui non si aspetta, solo i suoi … amici sanno di Kimber, e Thad, non è così incauto da rivelare una cosa simile ai suoi clienti, specialmente se si tratta di Hunter Clarington.  
Un battito di ciglia e si è già alzato, odia mischiare lavoro e vita privata quando sente una mano che si chiude sul suo polso con una presa rigida, forte e decisa. << Non te ne andare Sebastian, pensa alla mia offerta >> gli dice Hunter, negli occhi una lussuria che gli fa quasi paura. << Hai detto tutto quello che volevi, e la mia risposta è no senatore, non accetto >> risponde cercando di liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro.  
<< È a causa sua, vero? Ti sei innamorato di lui? >> gli chiede Hunter e c’è una nota di stizza nella sua voce. << Forse, non sono affari suoi senatore, e ora mi lasci, mi fai male >> risponde, per nessun motivo parlerà di Thad con Hunter, sono due compartimenti separati, e tali devono restare.  
Hunter lascia la sua mano, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e sussurrargli che si vedranno tra due settimane al La Guardia, come sempre pensa lui prima di uscire da lì, quella è una fuga, per quanto lo neghi sta fuggendo dall’altro.

  
Thad quel giorno sta lavorando all’ennesima pratica in quello che sembra un vero ufficio e non lo sgabuzzino delle scope adattato ad ufficio quando sente la porta aprirsi e alza gli occhi distratto per vedere chi è che si è presentato senza appuntamento quando rimane pietrificato. Davanti a lui c’è Hunter Clarington, il senatore Hunter Clarington, Hunter Clarington il cliente di Sebastian, che lo guarda come se fosse feccia.  
<< Thad, scusami, ma il senatore ha così insistito per vederti, inoltre è un velocista >> si scusa Jamie Murphy, la sua segretaria, la segretaria di tutto lo studio ad essere sinceri.  
Jamie è bionda, tratti decisi, occhi celesti e siccome si considera bassa porta sempre un tacco tredici che ovviamente le ha reso difficile correre dietro Hunter.  
<< Non fa niente Jamie, si segga senatore, parliamo >> le dice, la tentazione di prendere l’altro a cazzotti è forte, ma da quello che ha letto su internet è evidente che avrebbe la peggio. Jamie per fortuna gli dà retta e chiude la porta.  
<< Era da tanto che volevo vederti, anche solo per sapere chi eri >> lo saluta l’altro con il volto impassibile e le mani sui fianchi. << Ora che mi hai visto cosa vuoi? >> chiede alzandosi, è incredibile come quel tizio gli dia la nausea.  
<< Solo proporti un affare, facciamo … diecimila dollari? >> gli domanda Hunter estraendo il blocchetto degli assegni. << E per cosa? >> anche se crede di conoscere la risposta. << Per sparire dalla sua vita, prendi soldi e sparisci, inventati una qualche scusa ma non voglio più vederti attorno a lui >> è la risposta che per un secondo lo blocca, davvero Hunter Clarington crede di poterlo comprare cos? Di fargli rinunciare a Sebastian semplicemente pagandolo?  
Lui lo ama, quello che l’altro invece prova è … senso di possesso, non amore.  
<< Tu non lo meriti >> dice mettendo le mani dietro la schiena per evitare la tentazione di afferrare quell’assegno che aleggia tra loro. << Vero, assolutamente vero, ma quando serve meritare qualcosa per ottenerla? >> è la risposta cinica dell’altro.  
<< Non puoi comprarlo, lui … lui non è oggetto e se proprio vuoi saperlo non sarà mai tuo >>, quella è una follia ma Thad sa di avere qualcosa che Hunter non potrà mai avere: l’amore di Sebastian, il suo cuore, e soprattutto i suoi baci.  
<< Tutti sono in vendita, e lui è una puttana >> << Forse, ma io l’ho baciato e lo amo, e ora se ne vada senatore >> dice cercando di sembrare il più autoritario che può, quell’uomo gli incute timore ma non deve mostrarlo.  
<< L’amore è una debolezza Harwood, lo imparerai a tue spese, questo non è un film o uno squallido romanzetto rosa, è la vita vera e gli innamorati senza un soldo perdono sempre, ricordalo >> è la risposta sprezzante di Hunter Clarington prima di andarsene.

  
Nel pomeriggio, dopo essere passato a cambiarsi Thad si ritrova a casa di Sebastian, seduto sul divano con l’altro che talvolta gli accarezza i capelli mentre legge per lui in francese, potrebbe anche essere la sua dichiarazione dei redditi per quel che serve, Thad adora la musicalità di quelle parole. Non ha parlato a Sebastian di Hunter, quello è un suo problema e lo risolverà da solo si dice prima di sentire il cellulare dell’altro trillare, Having My baby gli sembra, e si chiede chi sia ad aver chiamato mentre Sebastian sorride e poi risponde andando nell’altra stanza e lui resta sul divano finché non sente il campanello.  
Dall’arrivo di Kimber ha imparato a non aprire le porte in casa d’altri ma si tratta di Sebastian, lui vive più a casa sua ché da Nick e Jeff e alla fine si fa coraggio e apre la porta e sospira di sollievo: Quinn e Artie.  
<< Ciao Thad … possiamo entrare? >> chiede Quinn con un sorriso prima di spingere dentro suo marito. << Certo che si Quinn, non sapevo sareste venuti … a cena >> risponde imbarazzato prima di cercare Beth con lo sguardo e ricordare che quel giorno Beth è con Finn e Rachel.  
<< Eravamo di passaggio, dovevamo consegnare a Sebastian l’invito per la convention dei democratici che ci sarà tra una settimana al Ritz, e siccome devo riportargli un DVD abbiamo pensare di passare >> gli spiega Artie. Un invito, ovviamente con il lavoro che fa Sebastian dovrebbe già avere un invito, forse ci andrà con un collega di Artie pensa Artie, e la cosa come sempre lo fa dubitare di sé stesso, del suo aspetto, della sua autostima e di tante altre cose.  
<< Gli inviti ce li ha dati Kurt, credo che ti sappia che suo padre è nel Congresso, e infatti questo è “ Smythe più uno “ >> gli dice Quinn prima di strizzargli l’occhio complice mentre Artie si sistema accanto al divano. << Grazie Quinn, grazie >> dice stringendo l’invito tra le mani, carta fine e una scritta elaborata, tutto della più grande eleganza, e l’asinello democratico in rilievo.  
<< Ora fai parte della famiglia Thad, ma dov’è lui? >> risponde Quinn prima di sentire un rumore di passi.  
<< … sempre così gentile Judy … la torta di mele quando arrivo a Lima? Sempre così buona, sa che adoro come cucina … e lei come lo sa? … Catherine e Carole devono farsi gli affari loro … si, è vero. Cosa? Judy! Va bene … ma non è esagerato … no, molto bene, c’è sua figlia …. Lo so Judy, ma recupereremo, glielo prometto … la saluto Judy >> dice Sebastian prima di chiudere la comunicazione e che Quinn alzi gli occhi al cielo.  
<< Chi è Judy? >> chiede ad Artie che sta cercando di non ridere. << Mia suocera, la madre di Quinn, lei e la madre di Finn adorano Sebastian, e anche mia madre, una volta che è venuta a trovarci qui a New York li ho beccati che giocavano a pinnacolo >> gli spiega Artie sconsolato.  
<< È comunque tua madre bara a pinnacolo >> dice Sebastian prima di far scivolare il cellulare nella tasca destra dei suoi pantaloni firmati. << Può essere, ma cos’è tutto questo attaccamento a mia madre? >> chiede Quinn prima di consegnare a Sebastian un DVD dove in copertina c’è donna di spalle che canta di fronte ad una platea. << Tua madre mi fa la torta di mele Fabray, devi dirle di smettere di andare in chiesa e accendere un cero perché mi trovi qualcuno, è imbarazzante >> le risponde Sebastian prima di riporre il DVD tra gli altri.  
<< Ha smesso, le ho detto di te e Thad, e credo che Rachel lo abbia detto a Carole, o Kurt, ora dobbiamo andare, buona serata >> e detto questo Quinn sale sulle ginocchia di Artie che saluta entrambi ed escono.  
A Thad viene spontaneo sorridere, è incredibile come sia il mondo si dice mentre Sebastian cerca con tutte le forze di non ridere. << Quinn mi ha dato questo >> dice mostrandogli l’invito e cercando di non immaginare Sebastian che gioca a carte con Mrs Abrams nel salotto dell’appartamento di Artie e Quinn.  
<< Lady Hummel ha fatto il suo dovere, te la senti di venire? >> gli chiede Sebastian ed è in quel momento che lui sente il cuore gonfiarsi così tanto di felicità che potrebbe esplodergli da un momento all’altro. << È un appuntamento? >> chiede malizioso avvicinandosi a Sebastian. << Se vuoi vederlo così Harwood … si, è un appuntamento >> gli risponde Sebastian prima di cercare le sue labbra.

  
È semplice, spontaneo e anche divertente quella volta, con i loro vestiti sparpagliati per casa, in una striscia che parte dal soggiorno e arriva fino al letto dove si lascia cadere prima che Sebastian lo liberi anche dei boxer per poi tornare a dedicarsi alla sua bocca. Ride quando l’altro lo volta e nel sentire le sue mani sulla schiena che lo esplorano in una lenta carezza sensuale e gli viene spontaneo non reprimere gemiti e ansiti.  
<< Canta per me Harwood, canta per me >> gli sussurra Sebastian prima d’inserire il primo dito e lui si sente mancare. Geme nella bocca dell’altro che lo bacia con urgenza ma solo quando è così vicino al limite che pensa di non riuscire a resistere Sebastian rimuove le dita e le sostituisce con il suo sesso e allora lui geme un’altra volta, di sollievo e di piacere.  
Si muovono quasi in sincrono, come se fossero nati per stare insieme e per una volta a Thad non importa dei baci, non mentre Sebastian si dedica alla sua schiena sfiorandola, toccandola, leccando e baciando ogni centimetro di pelle, o quando sente la mano dell’altro sul suo sesso e non sa se spingersi in avanti, contro quelle carezze o indietro e agevolare l’altro che si spinge dentro di lui con un ritmo costante che lo sta lentamente estraniando dal resto del resto del mondo.  
L’orgasmo arriva quasi troppo presto per i suoi gusti ma non quelle parole, quel ti amo che finalmente Sebastian gli dice di persona prima di cercare per l’ennesima volta le sue labbra.    
<< Cosa stai canticchiando? >> chiede quando riesce ad articolare un’intera frase di senso compiuto, accanto a lui Sebastian sta fumando una sigaretta e canticchiando una canzone che non conosce. << E’ una canzone francese, _Non, Je ne regrette rien_ , del Passerotto >> gli spiega l’altro prima di spegnere la sigaretta.   
<< Il Passerotto? >> chiede sorpreso. << Édith Piaf, piaf vuol dire passerotto nell’argot parigino >> è la riposta dell’altro e lui sorride. << Non ti facevo tipo da simili canzoni >> dice con un sorriso. << Alla mia matrigna piacciono le cantanti di strada, per i miei vent’anni mi ha fatto un CD con le canzoni della Piaf, il DVD invece è mio >> risponde Sebastian.  
<< << Édith Piaf quella de “ La Vie en Rose? >> è l’unica canzone che conosce, non è mai stato il suo genere quello. << Esatto, in America hanno scelto quel titolo e ora … >> è il suono del cellulare a interromperli, il cellulare del lavoro sospira Thad.  
Il tempo di dire poche parole e poi Sebastian si riveste, scegliendo un completo grigio che gli dona particolarmente e che lui non ha mai visto. << Una cena e dopo cena, dovrei avere altri tre appuntamenti al Waldorf e poi una colazione quindi non torno a casa >> gli comunica mentre lui sta cercando i suoi vestiti.  
<< Mi chiami? >> gli chiede, sentendosi patetico come un liceale. << Domattina, ora devo andare, puoi dormire qui >> gli dice Sebastian prima di baciarlo sulle labbra, un bacio appena accennato e poi lo sente uscire di casa.

  
La tentazione di rimanere lì a dormire è forte ma ancora non se la sente, almeno finché la porta non si apre rivelando Brittany che con una mano stringe lord Tubbington e con l’altra una confezione di gelato al cioccolato formato gigante.  
<< Santana è uscita un’ora fa, ho bussato ma non rispondeva nessuno, poi ho sentito la porta aprirsi e ho ricevuto un sms di Sebastian che mi diceva di badare a te >> gli dice la bionda con quella che gli sembra assoluta serietà e gli viene spontaneo sorridere.  
Passano una serata divertente a guardare la terza stagione di _Scrubs_ con Brittany che talvolta si rivolge a lord Tubbington come se il gatto la capisca e forse è così perché ad un certo punto Thad vede il gatto scegliere lui stesso l’episodio da vedere.  
<< Gestisco un web talk show con lord Tubbington, vuoi partecipare, e i tuoi amici con te? >> gli chiede la bionda mentre guardano il matrimonio di Turk e Carla. << Un web talk show? >> chiede sorpreso. << Si, s’intitola “ Fondue for two “, hanno partecipato tutti >> gli risponde Brittany prima di accarezzare lord Tubbington che lo guarda saputo.

  
Nei giorni seguenti Thad cerca “ Fondue for two “ su internet e lo guarda con Nick e Jeff, Brittany è a dir poco fantastica, ci sono puntate che risalgono addirittura al liceo e ai primi anni di college, il primo pensiero che ha quando vede Sebastian sullo schermo è che non è cambiato molto, il ragazzo sullo schermo è meno malizioso e più spontaneo del Sebastian che conosce lui e gli viene spontaneo chiedersi che cosa sarebbe cambiato se si fossero conosciuti prima, subito dopo l’arrivo dell’altro a New York.  
Come sempre Nick gli presta il suo completo elegante, lui e Jeff quel sabato sera hanno in programma di andare al cinema a vedere “ Noi siamo i Miller “ con Jennifer Aniston e la nipote di Julia Roberts, motivo per cui non ha bisogno del suo completo. Jeff non ha fatto che ridere e sghignazzare e ha voluto sapere tutto da lui, fortuna che Nick ha decretato che aveva bisogno di una pausa, il tutto detto con un sorriso malizioso che per una volta lo ha preoccupato.  
Non è mai stato a simili eventi e infatti si sente fortemente a disagio e senza aiuti visto e considerato che Sebastian lo ha abbandonato dopo cinque minuti per raggiungere un tizio che gli sembra di aver già visto e lui si è unito a Kurt che gli ha presentato suo padre e Burt Hummel è un tipo veramente divertente si sta dicendo, poi vede Blaine che si sta sbracciando.  
Poi Finn sembra capire e li vede muoversi nella stessa direzione come se fossero due spie in un film di serie B per poi … forse è il momento di andare da un medico per un controllo perché gli sembra alquanto improbabile che Blaine abbia placcato il tizio che non conosce e Finn Sebastian, ha davvero bisogno di un dottore.  
<< Lo sapevo che questo giorno prima o poi sarebbe arrivato Hudson, motivo per cui ti farò uno sconto, e sappi che lo faccio perché siamo amici da quasi dieci anni, 1000 dollari invece dei soliti 1500, ci stai? >> sente dire e vede Finn alzarsi imbarazzato mentre Blaine aiuta lo sconosciuto ad alzarsi.  
<< Thad, ti presento mio fratello Cooper Anderson, Cooper, ti presento Thad Harwood. Coop, ti ricordi del mio amico Sebastian, quello che …. Insomma … >> dice Blaine diventando di tutte le tonalità possibili fino ad uno scarlatto imbarazzante. << Oh … quindi avrei dovuto pagare? >> è l’unica cosa che Cooper riesce a dire, alla sua sinistra Quinn e Brittany  sembra si stanno divertendo un mondo mentre Rachel è scomparsa. << 1500 dollari, e accetto solo contanti >> è la risposta di Sebastian prima che Blaine sospiri sconsolato. << Hudson, tua madre mi ha detto di riferirti che devi chiamare casa più spesso e smetterla di giocare a Call of Duty la sera >> aggiunge Sebastian mentre si sistema i polsini della giacca.  
<< Tu devi smetterla di fare le video chiamate su SKYPE con mia madre, è imbarazzante! >> urla Finn e gli viene spontaneo ridere. << No, imbarazzante è la tua incompetenza nella danza, i papillon di Anderson  e … >> << Noi cacciati dalla chiesa perché padre o’Rouke ti ha sorpreso a fare sesso nel confessionale con l’organista e prima di avere un collasso ha avuto la forza di trascinarci di peso fuori >> lo interrompe Blaine con una risata poco prima che le luci si spengano.  
<< E ora? >> chiede sorpreso, non è mai stato ad una convention di partito. << È ora nanetta Berry ci canterà qualcosa, poi tira fuori il blocchetto degli assegni e fai una donazione >> gli risponde Sebastian prima di farlo tornare al loro posto.  
A sentito Rachel cantare in teatro ma in quel momento, con quell’abito bianco la donna gli sembra stupenda e basta vedere lo sguardo innamorato di Finn per convincersi che abbia di fronte a sé un futuro ancora più luminoso.

  
Il resto della settimana è relativamente tranquillo, solo Sebastian e Santana che gli parlano della mostra di Theo a cui solo dopo tre gironi di preghiere da parte di entrambi accetta di andare, specialmente perché è più che sicuro che si sentirà a disagio in un ambiente come quello, pieno di artisti e critici, lui che di arte non ha mai capito molto.  
Passa il week end con Nick e Jeff a casa, a studiare le vecchie pratiche e ad aiutare Nick a pulire casa, con Jeff che lo assilla per avere più informazioni su Quinn e Artie. La tentazione di chiamare Sebastian che si trova a Colorado Springs con Hunter Clarington è sempre più forte ma si accontenta di una veloce chiamata domenica sera prima di andare a dormire sul divano.  
Quello che non si immagina è vedere la mattina dopo Nick e Jeff che confabulano con il National Enquirer aperto e il caffè che ormai dovrebbe essersi raffreddato. << Cosa succede? >> chiede assonnato. << Niente >> è la riposta di Jeff prima di chiudere il giornale e cercare di buttarlo nel cestito, peccato che Jeff non abbia mai avuto un’ottima mira. << Jeff, glielo dobbiamo dire, tanto lo verrà comunque a scoprire >> ragiona Nick prima di aggiungere lo zucchero sovrappensiero.  
<< Scoprire cosa? >> chiede avvicinandosi in pigiama.  
<< Questo >> è al risposta di Jeff prima di mostrargli la prima pagina: la fotografia raffigura chiaramente il senatore Hunter Clarington e Sebastian su un letto, con Hunter che sta spogliando Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note4: Lo scontro Clarinwood era previsto fin da quando ho iniziato a pensare ad un sequel, come vedete s'inserisce un nuovo OC, ossia Jamie Murphy, che epr inciso ha il volto di Natalie Dormer, alta per inciso 1.68 cm, Jaime come il suo pg in Elementary ( la sottoscritta dissente in quanto purista di ACD ) e Murphy come il suo pg in Masterwork  
> Note5: Le info su Édit Piaf derivano da wikipedia, per inciso il film " La vie en rose " è invece uscito in Francia come " La Môme " e l'edizione inglese ha una copertina da quella francese  
> Note6: Un piccolo accenno coopbastian, shippo troppo questa coppia per non aver colto l'opportunità  
> Note 8: il simbolo dei repubblicani è l'elefante, quello dei democratici l'asinello  
> Note9: il film che vanno a vedere i Niff è " Come ti spaccio la famiglia ", come in Italia è stato tradotto " We're the Miller ", il titolo invece sta per " Una notizia di lunedì "


	10. Klaine

L’espressione amore a prima vista è alquanto riduttiva se paragonata al primo incontro che ebbe con Blaine Anderson, almeno questo fu il pensiero di Kurt Hummel negli anni a venire.  
Si erano conosciuti alla premiazioni delle regionali del suo secondo anno dove New Direction e Warbles erano stati costretti a cedere il podio ai Vocal Adrenaline guidati da Jesse StJames e da Rachel Berry.  
Dopo la premiazione avevano deciso di gustarsi almeno una cena insieme, per non pensare alla sconfitta, peccato che proprio in quel momento Quinn Fabray avesse deciso di renderlo zio e pertanto non aveva più pensato a Blaine, o meglio ci aveva pensato ma solo come quel bel ragazzo che era stato così gentile con lui, non si erano nemmeno scambiati i numeri di telefono si era in seguito rammaricato.

Poi a settembre si era preso una cotta stratosferica per Sam Evans, lui e le sue labbra, ma non era durata, specialmente quando Mercedes gli aveva annunciato che lei e Sam si erano baciati. Si era arrabbiato ma d’altronde non aveva confessato nulla a Mercedes e quindi lei non poteva saperlo si era detto, mettendosi il cuore in pace.  
Era stato dopo quel pasticcio con Dave Karofsky e Finn e Puck finiti in infermeria per proteggerlo che aveva convinto suo padre a trasferirlo, più per gli altri ché per sé stesso, era riuscito a gestire i bulli, non come avrebbe voluto ma sapeva gestirli.  
Era stato allora che aveva rivisto Blaine Anderson il quale gli aveva fatto fare un giro della scuola prima di ricordare che doveva correre alle prove dei Warbles e lo aveva invitato ad assistere dando per scontato che prima o poi si sarebbe unito a loro.  
La sua audizione era stata fantastica, peccato che come gli avesse comunicato Wes Montgomery agitando il suo martelletto “ Defying Gravity “ era una canzone che lui poteva eseguire ma non era così che i Warbles lavoravano, per fortuna Blaine era lì e lo aveva accompagnato a prendere un caffè per smaltire la delusione.

Era stato poco prima delle Provinciali che Quinn gli aveva fatto una visita con Beth ed era stato in quel momento che lui aveva intuito che Blaine sembrava non avere difetti, bello, studioso, pieno di talento e anche bravo con i bambini, a dir poco perfetto.  
Ovviamente Quinn e Mercedes lo avevano torchiato per bene al loro settimanale pigiama party, loro tre e le repliche di Will&Grace e aveva ammesso ché si, trovava Blaine attraente.  
Certo, c’erano voluti mesi perché Blaine, notato dalla natura di splendidi occhi ma apparentemente incapace di cogliere i suoi tentativi palesi di flirt, a sentire Puck potevano aspettare la fine della saga di Super Mario prima che Blaine capisse qualcosa, si accorgesse che Kurt non lo guardava più come un amico e soprattutto che nemmeno lui lo considerava più tale.

Baciarlo la prima volta era stato come salire sulle montagne russe, buttarsi da un ponte col bunjee jumping e sentire l’acqua del mare quando le onde si infrangono sugli scogli, tutto nello stesso momento.  
Era stato l’unico anno che i Warbles si erano presentati alle regionali con un duetto, erano arrivati secondi ma a Kurt non importava, quanto poteva valere un trofeo se aveva Blaine si era detto.

L’estate era volata e Blaine era riuscito facilmente ad integrarsi con tutti, lui e Sam si erano rivelati due nerd e Beth voleva sempre stare con lui, oltre a quello suo padre e Carole lo adoravano. Si erano baciati ancora e ancora ma non si sentiva ancora pronto per il resto, sicuramente Blaine lo era ma lui no e l’altro aveva compreso che non doveva forzarlo.  
Aveva pensato di tornare al McKinley ma era sicuro che Blaine non l’avrebbe seguito, non dopo quello che gli aveva raccontato ed era rimasto alla Dalton, con il senno di poi aveva capito di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

Quando alle audizioni a ottobre aveva conosciuto Sebastian Smythe che aveva cantato “ Padam Padam “ aveva capito che quello sarebbe stato un problema, pochi altri Warbles padroneggiavano in quella maniera una lingua straniera al punto da conoscere anche l’argot, e soprattutto non gli erano piaciute le occhiate che l’altro aveva gettato a Blaine. E Blaine era troppo ingenuo per comprendere appieno il significato di tutto quello, fortuna che aveva lui al suo fianco.  
A mali estremi estremi rimedi si era detto prima di baciare Blaine e per fortuna quella volta non si erano trattenuti. Era stata forse l’esperienza più bella della sua vita, sentire Blaine che rispondeva ai suoi baci, le sue mani che lentamente esploravano il suo corpo e dopo, quando sul suo letto avevano consumato la loro prima volta, per entrambi e quello per lui contava.  
Purtroppo non era servito con Sebastian che aveva continuato a insistere e lui ne aveva parlato una sera con Mercedes e Quinn, invitato al loro settimanale pigiama party anche Blaine. La sua idea era stata quella di passare la sera in maniera diversa ma poi Quinn e Mercedes si erano imbucate e ora si ritrovava a mangiare pop corn con Quinn mentre Mercedes cercava un film e Blaine si era sistemato Beth sulle ginocchia e stavano colorando l’album da disegno di sua nipote, chi fosse il bambino in quel momento Kurt non lo capiva.

<< Non gli interessa Blaine, non del tutto almeno >> aveva detto Quinn prima di rubargli i pop corn. << Non è vero, devi sentire quello che gli dice, e di fronte a me per di più >> si era lamentato, Blaine e Beth stavano litigando su quale usare per il cielo. << E invece si, lui … vuole l’idea di Blaine, della vostra relazione, fagli sapere che non è possibile e smetterà >> aveva risposto Quinn prima che Mercedes scegliesse come film della serata “ Mean Girls “.  
Non lo avrebbe mai detto ma Quinn aveva ragione, certo dopo un pugno in piena faccia era stato evidente come la pensava Blaine forse perché Sebastian si era trovato una preda migliore di lui, lui non lo voleva sapere.  
Quinn e Finn si erano lasciati ma lei lo stesso aveva affidato a tutti e tre Beth e avevano passato la serata a vedere cartoni Disney e a mangiare pizza, lui preoccupato per la sua audizione alla NYADA e Finn per quella all’Actor’s Studio. Il monologo drammatico scelto da Finn a lui piaceva, Shakespeare era pur sempre un classico e Blaine lo aveva persino applaudito, tranne Sebastian.  
<< Con questo nemmeno alla recita di quartiere ti prendono Hudson, serve dell’altro >> aveva sentenziato Sebastian prima di fargli imparare a memoria il monologo di don Giovanni nella commedia di Molière, a memoria perché Finn in francese sapeva dire solo bon jour.

Quando era partito per New York lui e Blaine si erano fatti la promessa che niente li avrebbe potuti separare e c’era stato un momento in cui aveva avuto paura che non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Tra il lavoro part time a Vogue.com, la NYADA e l’impatto di trovarsi a New York era già tanto se la sera si ricordava del suo trattamento d’idratazione, chiamava Blaine tutte le sere ma una volta si era persino addormentato davanti allo schermo.  
Aveva chiesto a Sam di controllare Blaine e per fortuna il biondo aveva obbedito, d’altronde Sebastian gli aveva fatto ben capire che se Blaine avesse dovuto tradirlo poteva, anzi doveva, tradirlo con lui e per questo lo avrebbe marcato stretto.

Blaine Anderson aveva reagito alla lontananza entrando in ogni possibile club della Dalton, diventando ancora più nerd e riuscendo, nessuno sapeva come, a iscriversi al club del cucito che era aperto solo alle professoresse e prima del Ringraziamento aveva ricevuto un pacco pieno di maglioni e guanti, nonché un cappello con un pon pon che aveva indossato un’unica volta, per far felice Blaine.  
Alla NYADA aveva conosciuto Rachel Berry, la quale ovviamente non poteva ricordarsi di lui e aveva cominciato a riflettere sul piano di farla conoscere a Finn, sarebbero stati una bella coppia, se era riuscito a far sposare suo padre con Carole allora poteva anche far mettere insieme Finn e Rachel.  
I suoi sforzi avevano rischiato di fallire quando poco prima delle vacanze di primavera Blaine e Quinn si erano presentati al loft che divideva con Finn e con assoluta calma Quinn aveva parlato di Beth, mandando all’aria il suo piano.

Avevano avuto qualcosa di più urgente di cui parlare in treno, oltre a congratularsi con Quinn che aveva lasciato quel suo professore sposato, ossia quel che Blaine aveva visto quando lui e Sebastian erano andati allo Scandals la settimana scorsa, Kurt Hummel aveva un accordo con il barista, sconto su ogni riparazione alla sua macchina se evitava che Blaine bevesse alcool e fino a quel momento aveva funzionato; forse si comportava come un genitore ma Blaine … Blaine vedeva solo il meglio nelle persone. Quello che aveva rivelato su quel treno era assurdo ma ne aveva avuto la prova lui stesso nel sentire quel che Blaine aveva rivelato loro.  
<< L’ho visto con i miei occhi, quel tizio gli ha consegnato 100 dollari e poi sono andati nei bagni, so che è la sua vita, ma sono preoccupato, specie dopo aver scoperto chi è sua madre >> aveva rivelato loro Blaine.  
<< Il mio professore direbbe che stai proiettando l’ansia che provi al pensiero di lasciare casa su di lui, e chi sarebbe sua madre? >> aveva chiesto Quinn mentre lui si era appoggiato alla spalla di Blaine sovrappensiero.  
E Blaine aveva detto un nome, e per poco Finn non si era strozzato con la sua saliva. Quello non spiegava nulla ma era un inizio.  
Non ci aveva più pensato per il resto dell’anno, troppo occupato con la NYADA, Vogue e il controllo su Rachel e Finn, per fortuna il loft era abbastanza grande per tre si era detto, perché era evidente che Blaine sarebbe andato a vivere con lui, e Finn, e New York.

 Blaine non si era preoccupato, c’era stata la tensione perché avrebbe dovuto pronunciare lui il discorso alla consegna dei diplomi ma grazie ad una maratona di film Marvel insieme a Sam e a Sebastian, alla torta di mele di Judy Fabray e soprattutto alla notte che aveva passato con Kurt era riuscito a non fallire, anche se più di una volta si era distratto.  
Aveva già conosciuto la matrigna di Sebastian, Catherine Smythe nata Bertineau, che aveva giudicato una donna stupenda, simile a Marion Cotillard, così gentile, cortese e quella volta, nel cortile della Dalton, e quel giorno per la prima volta l’aveva sentita alzare la voce.  
Non era sola, c’erano Carole, Judy Fabray, sua madre Debbie e una donna vestita in maniera eccessiva per lui e si era chiesto chi fosse. << Ma chi è quella? >> aveva chiesto a Kurt, Finn era accanto a lui a chiacchierare con David Thompson e si era sistemato Beth sulle spalle.  
<< Quella … quella è Sienna Rummer >> aveva invece risposto Finn a bocca aperta. << Ma non è una pornostar? >> aveva chiesto David, e si era chiesto chi fosse così folle da invitare una porno star ad una festa di diploma.  
<< Si, ed è anche mia madre >> aveva risposto Sebastian serafico e se non ci fosse stato lui pronto a prenderla al volo Beth sarebbe certamente caduta. Sienna Rummer, e in effetti guardandola meglio si era accorto che i due si assomigliavano, appena prima che Catherine si avvicinasse a loro.  
<< Dammi una sigaretta, ogni volta che incontro tua madre divento nervosa, certa gente spreca la sua vita, quelle … femme >> aveva detto prima di salutarli tutti con un sorriso tirato. << Non fumi da quando è nata Charlie >> aveva risposto Sebastian prima di passarle il suo pacchetto di sigarette riferendosi alla sua sorellina di sei anni. << Ora ne ho bisogno, io e Robert dobbiamo ottenere una nuova diffida, quella donna ha una pessima influenza su di te >> aveva risposto Catherine e detto questo tutti e due se n’erano andati a fumare.  
Kurt aveva pensato che tutto fosse finito lì, e invece in macchina con suo padre, Carole e Finn aveva dovuto assistere alla sfuriata di Carole, con Burt che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. << Inconcepibile Burt, inconcepibile, Catherine mi ha detto che non si è fatta vedere per anni e poi si presenta qui … e con il lavoro che fa. Pensa che a cinque anni l’ha portato sul set e lo ha dimenticato lì per una mattina intera, non mi stupisco che sia legatissimo alla matrigna e che Debbie non gli faccia pagare le consulenze >> aveva detto e per poco Finn non era andato fuori strada.

Il discorso era nato e finito lì perché poi si erano trasferiti a New York, e aveva conosciuto Rachel Berry che ovviamente non si ricordava di loro e che aveva una cotta per Finn. Lentamente si era abituato a quella città caotica e alle sue regole, sebbene lui continuasse a tenere d’occhio Sebastian e Kurt cercasse di emergere accettando tutte le parti che poteva.  
Per sua sfortuna era difficile trovare un ruolo per la sua voce, ma Isabelle Wright gli aveva proposto di lavorare a Vogue non più e aveva accettato, era l’opzione B ma funzionava e lui invece non si lamentava.

Poco prima di conoscere gli amici di Rachel questa aveva accennato alla sua amica Brittany S. Pierce che si era trovata una ragazza, una certa Santana Lopez e Blaine aveva proposto di invitare tutti loro al loft per una cena tra amici. Peccato che la notte prima si fosse fatto prendere dall’ansia e aveva reagito nell’unico modo che conosceva: sferruzzando.  
Kurt, con in mano una lampada, e Finn con un orrendo pigiama di Spiderman, l’avevano trovato alle tre di notte sul divano mentre sferruzzava un maglione mormorando << Dritto, rovescio, dritto, rovescio >> con aria da folle, se mai Kurt avesse voluto lasciarlo quella era la scusa perfetta: follia.  
La cena era andata meglio di quanto sperasse, Quinn era riuscita a venire da Yale e sarebbe rimasta per qualche giorno, tranne quando Kurt aveva chiesto a Santana che lavoro facesse, o cosa studiasse, e la latina se n’era uscita dichiarando che lei e Sebastian erano colleghi.  
<< Studi anche tu psicologia? >> aveva chiesto curioso, l’avrebbe vista meglio avvocato, o medico. << No nanetto, quell’altro lavoro, sono una … >> e lì Quinn aveva coperto le orecchie di Beth.

Era andato tutto bene, la laurea di Kurt era rimasta al loft, in salotto, mentre Finn e Rachel si erano trasferiti a Soho e poco dopo si erano sposati. In quanto all’addio al celibato ricordava solo del buio, alcool, un’emicrania pazzesca e … un elefante?  
Per fortuna il suo matrimonio era stato migliore, e la proposta  sarebbe stata perfetta se proprio dopo aver fatto la domanda non avesse sentito Beth che aveva pensato bene di chiamare tutti i suoi contatti SKYPE.  
Lui e Kurt si erano sposati a New York e aveva rivisto quella sua bizzarra zia che si chiamava come Anne Hathaway, e che le assomigliava pure. << Il padre di Elisabeth era fissato su Shakespeare >> gli aveva spiegato Burt Hummel quando aveva sentito quel nome, per l’occasione era arrivato suo fratello Cooper da Los Angeles insieme a Sam Evans e a Mercedes i quali erano stati testimoni implacabili dell’Electric Slide a cui li aveva costretti Santana al ricevimento.  
Era stato bello staccare per un po’, lontani dagli altri, solo loro due, alle Barbados, a prendere il sole, fare del fantastico sesso, iscriversi al club del cucito locale, fare del fantastico sesso e divertirsi senza pensieri.

Poi erano scivolati in una rutine che avrebbe fatto invidia a una coppia di ottantenni, almeno a sentire Santana, interrotta solo dal matrimonio di Quinn con l’ex di Brittany, Artie Abrams che era regista, e lì forse lui, Blaine Anderson, aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Lo aveva deciso di comune accordo con Finn e Sebastian e … si ricordava ancora lo sguardo scandalizzato di Judy Fabray mentre cantavano ““ Nothin’but a Good Time “, eppure aveva sempre pensato che i Poison le piacessero.  
Dopo quello non aveva avuto preoccupazione degne di nota, non con Kurt che si era trovato quel lavoro di costumista e lui che scriveva canzoni, e il lunedì in cui badavano a Beth, come sosteneva Kurt se mai avessero voluto un figlio sarebbero stati preparati perché avevano aiutato Quinn e Finn a crescere quella bambina.  
Ci avevano pensato entrambi e sarebbe stato ottimo, peccato che con il lavoro era già tanto se avevano delle sere per loro stessi quindi avevano accantonato quell’idea per dopo, Elton John aveva avuto figli a sessant’anni e Denis o’Hare a cinquanta e c’erano così tante cose che volevano fare, come andare alla convention di Star Treck o al Comicon con Sam, idee da cui Kurt lo dissuadeva ogni anno.

Quando aveva conosciuto Thad Harwood ne era stato felice, gli era sembrato un bravo ragazzo, con la testa sulle spalle e lui e Kurt si erano resi conto di come questi guardasse Sebastian e ci avevano sperato, specialmente dopo Adam, appuntamento finito in un disastro, Elliot, il miracolo era che fossero arrivati ad un secondo appuntamento, per non parlare di Dave … Blaine aveva combinato l’appuntamento poco prima del diploma e si era risolto nel loro primo disastro con Sebastian che aveva fatto capire chiaramente capire al suo ex bullo di non essere interessato, ma che se voleva scoparselo allora erano 200 dollari.  
Motivo per cui quando aveva saputo che alla cena per festeggiare Rachel ci sarebbe stato anche Thad aveva deciso che era ufficiale, e aveva chiamato sua madre e Carole per avvertirle.

<< Siamo in anticipo, te l’avevo detto io che era troppo presto >> aveva protestato quando erano arrivati da Balthazar. << Non è vero, siamo partiti in anticipo perché sei un ritardatario cronico >> aveva risposto Kurt prima di togliersi il cappotto.  
<< Questo non è assolutamente vero >> aveva replicato piccato, era accaduto solo due volte. << Sei arrivato tardi al mio diploma, ti abbiamo dovuto tirare giù dal letto per le Regionali e per poco non sei arrivato in ritardo al nostro matrimonio, per non parlare delle scadenze >> era stata la risposta di Kurt.  
<< Io non sono in ritardo, sono gli altri ad essere in anticipo Kurt, e tu lo sai bene. Non mi sembra comunque che tu ti sia lamentato molto ieri sera … >> non era colpa sua se il suo orologio biologico era sfasato, ma del resto del mondo.  
<< Quello che è successo la scorsa notte è un altro discorso Blaine Devon Anderson … >> gli stava dicendo Kurt quando per sua fortuna erano stati interrotti, << Non ci posso credere … Richie Cunningham e Lori Beth che litigano, mi serve una bottiglia di champagne, dobbiamo festeggiare l’evento >> e prima ancora di arrabbiarsi con Sebastian si era accorto che era arrivato con Thad, e questo aveva rasserenato entrambi.

Si erano rivisti il giorno dopo allo spettacolo di Rachel e già dalla sera prima tutti loro ne erano stati entusiasti, questa è volta buona aveva sussurrato Finn. E dopo quello i due erano scivolati nuovamente nella loro routine quotidiana, tranne quando avevano invitato Thad ad una delle loro maratone di True Blood.  
<< Blaine … torna a letto >> aveva detto Kurt ancora assonnato nel sentire alle tre di notte rumore di sferruzzamenti sospetti, dopo il tempo che aveva perso con le sciarpe personalizzate … Thad gli sembrava team Alcide, ma poteva anche essere team Bill come Kurt, era improbabile che fosse team Eric e … poteva anche essere team Warlow si era detto prima di prendere un altro gomitolo.

E poi c’era stata la convention del partito democratico a New York.  
Si era pentito di aver placcato Cooper come un giocatore di football per evitare che suo fratello scoprisse troppo tardi del lavoro di Sebastian? Affatto  
Si era pentito di aver dato spettacolo davanti a suo suocero? Forse, ma Burt aveva visto di peggio  
Lo avrebbe rifatto? Ovviamente si.

<< Tutto bene? >> chiese quella mattina prima di dirigersi verso la cucina, forse dovevano trovarsi una casa vera e lasciare quel loft. << No, un pazzo è entrato in casa e si è messo a sferruzzare >> era stato il buongiorno di Kurt prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
<< Ero nervoso, lo sai bene, ho lavorato così tanto a questa canzone >> e quello era vero, e ci avevano guadagnato anche due paia di guanti.  
<< Lo so bene, riuscirai sicuramente a venderla a … guarda qui! >> e Kurt gli aveva mostrato la copertina del National Enquirer: Sebastian e il senatore Hunter Clarington, non c’erano dubbi.   
<< Abbiamo mangiato qualcosa andato a male >> aveva dichiarato Kurt prima di darsi malato e lui lo aveva imitato, quella era un’emergenza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non avendo conosciuto Rachel al liceo è ovvio che la storyline dei Klaine risulti diversa, e questo riguarda anche la questione di Beth  
> I volti delle OC, allora, Catherine ha il volto di Marion Cotillard, ricordate che nella 2x07 Blaine e Kurt ammettono che la loro copertina di Vogue è proprio quella con la Marion? Bertineau come il primo pg importante della Marion in " Taxxi ". Debbie Anderson invece ha il volto di Famke Janssen, se il volto vi sembra familiare ... è Jean Grey di X-Men  
> Blaine e il club del cucito, ricordate che nella 4x03 Blaine si iscirve ad un'infinità di club? Tra questi c'è pure il club del cucito, e da allora Blaine che sferruzza è diventato per me un headcanon, in questa AU ha fatto la stessa cosa alla Dalton e si è pure imboscato in un club che era stato creato per le professoresse; Richie Cunningham e Lori Beth ... Happy Days, la mia seconda OTP, che paragone ...  
> Puck & SuperMario, nella 1x18 Quinn dice a Mercedes che " non ha più voglia di sentire le teorie di Puck su come SuperMario abbia cambiato il mondo "  
> Electric Slide, tipico ballo che si fa ai matrimoni americani  
> Per chi non lo sapesse, Anne Hathaway sarebbe dovuta comparire nella Season 2 come " la zia lesbica di Kurt ", poi, purtroppo, non se n'è fatto più niente, ma io continuo a sperarci


	11. Assez Riche et Assez Pauvre

Quando Thad era arrivato alla porta dell’ascensore seguito da Nick e Jeff aveva scoperto di non aver avuto un’idea così originale. Artie e Quinn dovevano essere appena arrivati visto che Quinn aveva il fiatone e poi, e la cosa potrebbe sembrare anche divertente, Finn sembra che voglia buttare giù la porta a forza di pugni.  
<< Abbiamo le chiavi di tutti, possibile che l’abbiamo dimenticata? >> si sta lamentando Blaine mentre Rachel accanto al marito cerca di farsi più piccola che può. << Non è che l’abbiamo dimenticata, non noi almeno nano, solo che ha chiuso a doppia mandata, dall’interno,e ha inserito la chiave >> risponde Santana nervosa mentre Brittany cerca di calmarla.  
<< Thad, eccoti qui >> dice Quinn prima di abbracciarlo e gli altri si esibiscono in un sorriso tirato. Non ha smesso di pensare a quelle foto, tutte così esplicite, così evidenti, Jacob ben Israel nel suo articolo ha scritto a chiare lettere che esistevano altre foto, più intime, traduzione eufemistica che sta per “ più porno “.  
<< Senti bene stronzetto mangiarane, ecco cosa faremo: ora tu aprirai questa porta, ora! Rachel ti chiederà scusa! Noi entreremo a casa tua, Santana farà del caffè e poi andremo tutti a lavoro >> urla Finn e tutti immediatamente si voltano verso Rachel che fissa il pavimento come se ne volesse fare parte.  
<< Non sapevo che sarebbe capitato, Jacob non mi ha detto niente >> risponde Rachel e Thad nota Nick e Jeff che si scambiano un’occhiata preoccupata e lui vorrebbe solo capire cosa c’entra Rachel con quell’articolo che probabilmente metterà fine alla carriera politica di Hunter Clarington.  
<< Jacob è un giornalista Rachel, e non scrive per il Times, il Post o il Tribune, ma per National Enquirer, cosa ti aspettavi? >> la rimprovera Artie che deve conoscere il Jacob di cui stanno parlando e anche Brittany si fa più attenta.  
<< Non lo so Artie … io … io li ho visti insieme … volevo solo essere d’aiuto, quando gli ha preso la mano in quella maniera … >> da un lato Thad ammira Rachel che almeno ha fatto qualcosa di concentro a differenza di lui che non ha fatto niente, dall’altro è arrabbiato con lei, perché non gli ha detto nulla? Per quanto gli altri si siano sforzati di accettarlo, Nick e Jeff sembrano essere compresi nel pacchetto, ci sono momenti, come quello, in cui si sente escluso. Non lo fanno intenzionalmente o con cattiveria ma succede e odia quella sensazione.  
Per fortuna sente il rumore di una chiave che gira e appena tre secondi dopo la porta si apre rivelando Sebastian, quel giorno in un completo blu scuro che mette in risalto il suo fisico pensa Thad distrattamente notando appena la cravatta bianca e blu.  
<< Che cosa cazzo hai fatto Berry? >> chiede scandendo bene le parole, lui non ha mai sentito urlare Sebastian, Sebastian non urla mai quando è furioso, si controlla in una maniera a dir poco sorprendente per lui che è sempre stato un tipo emotivo.  
<< Fammi entrare e te lo dico, per fortuna ho le prove tra due ore >> risponde Rachel serafica prima di entrare seguita da Finn e da tutti loro. Si siedono nel salotto mentre Santana si dirige spedita verso la cucina, e per un secondo Thad sente una fitta di gelosia, come quella sera al ristorante messicano quando li aveva visti insieme, anche Brittany era presente ma finché Santana non l’aveva baciata lui non l’aveva notata, aveva invece notato gli sguardi, i sorrisi e aveva contato ogni singola volta che i due si erano sfiorati la mano.

<< Ora che siete entrati tutti, anche testa bionda e marito mi aspetto delle spiegazioni: hai la minima idea di quanto questo inciderà sul mio lavoro nanetta? >> chiede Sebastian prima che dalla cucina si senta il rumore di un fornello.  
<< Ero in ritardo per le prove venerdì ma perché non mi piaceva la parrucca bionda, e stavo cercando di recuperare il ritardo quando ti ho visto, in uno Starbucks, e non eri da solo. All’inizio ho pensato che fossi con Santana, so che talvolta fate colazione insieme, o con Thad e pensavo di farvi un saluto veloce ma poi … ho visto il senatore. Non sapevo che fosse uno dei tuoi clienti, lo conosco perché una volta la mia compagnia si è esibita in “ Cats “, io interpretavo Grizabella, per il partito repubblicano di New York, e ricordo che ci ha molto applaudito e lo avevo persino trovato simpatico, lui e sua moglie erano bellissimi quella sera.  
Comunque, vi ho visti insieme, ad un certo punto tu ti sei alzato e stavi per andartene ma lui ti ha trattenuto e ti stava facendo male, mi ricordo bene la sua stretta di mano alla fine dello spettacolo, non so cosa ti abbia detto perché ho proseguito, ero così in ritardo.  
La sera ne ho parlato a Finn e gli ho chiesto se dovevo avvisare Jacob, lui ha detto di no ma io la mattina dopo gli ho mandato una e mail e questo … questo è il risultato >> risponde Rachel continuando a guardare per terra mentre tutti l’ascoltano senza fiatare.  
<< Tu … tu non hai idea di quello che hai appena fatto! Posso anche smettere di lavorare ora Berry! Lo sapranno tutti, compresa quella troia di mia madre e quella santa donna di Catherine! Volevi aiutarmi … ma cosa ti fa pensare che volessi il tuo aiuto, tratto con tipi come Clarington da anni, merde … tu es un disastre! >> urla Sebastian e vede gli altri guardare ora lui ora Rachel sempre più preoccupati.  
Venerdì … il giorno stesso che Hunter si è presentato nel suo studio e gli ha fatto quell’offerta, ora gli sembra di capire le motivazioni dell’altro. Le capisce ma non le condivide, Hunter Clarington non gli è mai piaciuto.  
<< Mi ha offerto dei soldi >> se en esce e vede gli occhi di Sebastian posarsi attentamente su di lui, come se volesse studiarlo a fondo. << Ti ha offerto dei soldi? >> chiede Blaine, a Thad sembra che si stia trattenendo dal dargli un pugno in piena faccia.  
<< Mi ha offerto diecimila dollari per sparire e per non vederti più. Avevo bisogno di quei soldi? Certamente, anche per cercarmi un appartamento, non posso dormire tutta al vita sul divano di Nick e Jeff, ma non ho accettato. Ho rifiutato diecimila dollari, e l’ho fatto perché ti amo! >> urla, che lo sappiamo tutti, non gl’importa.  
<< Guarda un po’ qui, io me ne sto in cucina e mi perdo questa dichiarazione, sappiate che non trovo giusto >> dice una voce e Thad si ritrova a ringraziare mentalmente Santana che è tornata nel salotto con un vassoi pieno di quello che ad una prima occhiata non gli sembra affatto caffè.  
<< Camomilla per tutti, ne abbiamo bisogno, e inoltre non puoi murarti in casa come il colonnello Buendìa, tra tre giorni ci sarà la mostra di Theo e tu ci verrai, dovessi prenderti a calci da qui fino a St Louis >> dichiara Santana, con tutto quello che è successo si è dimenticato delle mostra fotografica di Theo, Thad non sospettava che Santana conoscesse Marquez, non è uno dei suoi scrittori preferiti ma nonostante i modi bruschi Santana è veramente una brava ragazza.  
<< La mostra di Theo … credi che la nostra presenza sarà notata? >> le chiede Sebastian e tutti si rilassano, Quinn e Artie già guardano la porta. << Siete il punto forte della mostra, Melody si lamenta di non aver visto ancora le vostre foto, Theo non le ha volute mostrare a nessuno. Artie, Quinn, potete darmi un passaggio? >> dice Brittany e ora si che è curioso di vedere quelle foto.  
<< Certamente Britt, vieni pure >> e detto questo i tre scono, per fortuna Thad è riuscito ad evitare un’alleanza di biondo, anche se teme, e Nick con lui, che prima o poi subiranno glie effetti di un tale cataclisma.  
<< Parlando di Marquez … non sarebbe ora di ridarmi il mio libro? >> chiede Blaine prima di prendere la tazzina. << Non ancora, lo sto leggendo con Brittany, siamo appena arrivate al Remedios la Bella, dacci tempo nano >> risponde pronta Santana e lui sorride.

Per fortuna il resto della settimana vola, ovviamente lo scandalo è dovunque e Maggie che adora le riviste di gossip gli ha confidato che Hunter e Kitty stanno divorziando, addirittura che lei voglia l’affidamento esclusivo dei figli. Non è bello godere delle disgrazie altrui ma è più forte di lui, e dentro di sé ringrazia ogni momento Rachel e il suo amico Jacob ben Israel.  
La sera della mostra per una volta non indossa il completo nero di Nick, Kurt mosso a pietà gli ah prestato uno dei completi di Blaine sostenendo che siccome sono alti uguali gli entrerà per forza, con tanto di papillon incorporato, a quanto sembra Blaine ha cucito il papillon sul colletto della camicia, un papillon a righe rosse e blu. Quando ha detto che non era necessario Kurt lo ha guardato con espressione saputa e ha insistito, a quanto sembra è l’unico, per il momento, ad essersi accorto che Thad si serve sempre dello stesso identico completo.  
Santana per l’occasione è vestita di rosso, un abito alquanto scollato e che le lascia libere le gambe a causa dello spacco mentre Brittany ha trovato un abito floreale che la valorizza molto pensa prima di prendere posto tra Santana e Sebastian sul taxi.  
La mostra si tiene al Village, ovviamente pensa Thad mentre osserva le varie foto, paesaggi, volti, situazioni, belle ma niente di così particolare o scandaloso, ce ne sono alcune di Melody che lo hanno veramente colpito, sta per cercare al ballerina per dirglielo quando sente una voce: << Theo è un vero artista, non trovi .. Thad? >> gli domanda Sebastian prima di stringergli la mano.  
<< Hai ragione … non so, mi aspettavo di più però. Ho visto che osservavi con attenzione una foto, che luogo è ? >> chiede curioso, forse è lui che ha troppe aspettative si dice, deve essere così perché è alla sua prima mostra fotografica e si sta annoiando tremendamente.  
<< Bruges, la città più francese del Belgio a sentire Catherine, lei e mio padre si sposarono che io avevo sei anni e pensavo che sarebbero andati da soli in luna di miele. Ma siccome Catherine doveva lavorare decise che sarebbero andati in Belgio, per una settimana, e mi portarono con loro. È uno dei pochi posti dove sono stato felice senza secondi fini >> gli risponde Sebastian con un sorriso sincero prima di sparire.  
Il buffet lo ha già visitato, ha fatto il giro della mostra due volte e ora si sta annoiando con Brittany che gli sembra anch’essa delusa. << Devo tornare a casa a controllare lord Tubbington, da quando si è affiliato al KKK mi preoccupa >> gli sta dicendo la bionda parlando del suo gatto quando vengono raggiunti da Santana, << Guardate chi c’è >> e indica loro Theo, Sebastian e un tizio anziano che gli sembra la brutta copia di Jeremy Irons.  
<< Chi è quello? >> chiede, ha paura della risposta ma deve sapere. << Frank Reynolds, il critico, non sapevo che fosse uno dei suoi clienti >> risponde Santana e Thad resta senza parole nel vedere le libertà che Theo e Frank si prendono con Sebastian, i due lo toccano e lo sfiorano come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e Sebastian che di solito detesta farsi toccare non si lamenta, anzi ridacchia divertito  quando Frank è alto come lui gli sfiora la guancia avvicina persino il viso per godersi la carezza.  
<< Signore, signori … o come diciamo noi in Grecia Kyries kai Kyrioi, è il momento della grande rivelazione, i cinquanta fortunati, tra cui la mia fidanzata ovviamente mi seguano. Vi ricordo, per prevenire eventuali obiezioni che i soggetti rappresentati sono tutti maggiorenni e consenzienti >> annuncia Theo prima di guidarli verso un’altra sala con Melody che sorride raggiante.  
<< Noi in Grecia … ma l’ha mai vista la Grecia? >> chiede Sebastian a bassa voce mentre Thad gli è accanto saltellante. << Si, col cannocchiale >> risponde Santana e lui cerca di soffocare le risate.

<< Ladies and gentelman … la mia nuova collezione, ispirata al marchese de Sade e a von Sacher Masoch >> e detto questo Theo accende la luce lasciando tutti loro senza parole.  
Ci sono almeno ottanta foto là dentro, e i soggetti sono solamente due: Santana e Sebastian. Santana in tenuta da dominatrix con tanto di frustino, Sebastian vestito completamente da pelle, Santana legata in maniera fantasiosa e Sebastian emntre si fa calpestare da quello che gli sembra un tacco a spillo.  
Quelle foto … Thad resta imbambolato a guardarle, sono così … sensuali, perverse, eccitanti, provocanti … erotiche e con suo grande si scopre dipendente da una foto dove una Santana vestita solamente con un tanga ed è legata ad una croce di Sant’Andrea mentre Sebastian fa colare lentamente della cera su di lei, non riesce a smettere di pensare agli occhi di Santana e si chiede se è quella l’espressione che ha quando è con Brittany o solo quella che finge quando è con i clienti, e soprattutto non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal volto concentrato di Sebastian, dalle nocche che stringono la candela e dalla tensione dei muscoli ben rivelati dal  gilet di pelle e dai pantaloni aderenti che indossa.  
<< Angelopopulous, di solito non mi piace il vostro lavoro … ma questa volta ne sono piacevolmente sorpreso, complimenti … e soprattutto complimenti a te ragazzo mio, a te e alla signorina, dopo questo dovrete alzare i prezzi! >> sente dire da Frank Reynolds prima che questi faccia il baciamano a Santana e sfiori noncurante la spalla di Sebastian.  
<< Lo faremo, è stato così divertente posare, ma io certe cose non le faccio >> risponde Santana prima che lui si avvicini, Brittany è impegnata a chiacchierare con Melody e Theo si sta gustando i vari complimenti ed elogi.  
<< Un vero peccato mia cara, mi chiedevo … dopo volete passare a casa mia, tutti e due, vi offro da bere e vi leggo il pezzo che ho intensione di scrivere? >> domanda Frank proprio mentre lui arriva e si stringe con forza a Sebastian, è incredibile al sfacciataggine di certa gente pensa distratto.  
<< È una bella idea, ma …  non posso, io e la mia ragazza oggi volevamo del tempo per noi due >> risponde Santana con un sorriso che sembra quasi una promessa. << Molto interessante, e tu ragazzo mio? Impegnato anche tu con la tua ragazza? >> chiede Frank, il tono a metà tra quello di chi sta per concludere un affare e quello di un padre apprensivo.  
<< Fino a mezzanotte, poi sono libero >> risponde Sebastian e lui si sente gelare mentre Santana gli lancia un’occhiata di rimprovero.  
Vorrebbe tanto dimenticare quella conversazione ma quelle parole gli risuonano nella testa, ci sono momenti in cui si dice che avrebbe fatto meglio a restare uno dei tanti clienti dell’altro, ora forse sarebbe in bolletta ma almeno non vivrebbe con quel tarlo che lentamente si fa strada nella sua testa. Gelosia, delusione e disappunto, è questo che prova in quel momento Thad Harwood.

Decide che devono parlare, e infatti non appena entrano nell’appartamento dell’altro non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di togliersi la giacca. << Ero accanto a te, accanto a te quando quel tizio ti ha offerto di andare con lui. E tu non hai rifiutato come Santana, hai solo posticipato! >> sbotta, e non è solo per quello.  
<< È il mio lavoro Thad, il mio lavoro, Santana può anche non accettare se da abbastanza materiale da dare a chiunque la pensi con Brittany, io no, questo è il mio lavoro, lo sapevi bene quando sei venuto al La Guardia Harwood, lo sapevi >> è la risposta di Sebastian che si è appoggiato al muro.  
<< Pensavo che sarebbe stato diverso, che almeno avresti avuto la decenza di non farti vedere, ma come posso pensarlo quando i tuoi clienti ti adescano davanti ai miei occhi? Frank, Hunter Clarington e non so quanti altri! >> è quello che odia, rimanere nelle retrovie mentre altri, più ricchi, più belli, più intelligenti si prendono Sebastian lasciandogli solo le briciole.  
<< Io lavoro così, eppure non ti sei lamentato quella volta al ristorante messicano, o quando ti sei intromesso quel pomeriggio che ero con Anderson e signora, o peggio ancora al La Guardia! >> è la pronta replica e Thad si ricorda quelle volte, le ricorda molto bene.  
<< Quello era diverso, io ti amo! E tu … perché non smetti? >> gli chiede Thad, a volte si sente come se la situazione fosse troppo grande per lui.   
<< Credi che gli altri non mi amino? Ce ne sarà qualcuno che mi cerca solo per il sesso ma so che molti di loro mi amano, e no … è la mia vita Thad, quando deciderò di smettere allora lo farò, e solo allora >>  
<< Forse .. forse non sono abbastanza ricco per amarti come vorrei, né abbastanza povero per amarti come vorresti >> dice lui, se fosse ricco, veramente ricco, avrebbe fatto smettere Sebastian di lavorare, vivrebbero insieme e l’altro non venderebbe il suo corpo. Se invece fosse povero allora avrebbe finito prima il suo denaro e sarebbe stato più facile disinnamorarsi di Sebastian.  
<< Vedo che hai finito La Dame aux Camelias >> è l’unica cosa che gli dice Sebastian che per la prima volta da quando si conoscono evita di guardarlo e Thad si rende conto che forse ha esagerato.  
<< Almeno Marguerite se ne va in Provenza con Armand per cambiare vita e vivere insieme il loro amore >> tenta di salvare la situazione, forse è di questo che hanno bisogno, un viaggio … dovunque l’altro desideri, Francia, Grecia, Caraibi, persino Islanda, dovunque. Sarà difficile prendere dei gironi di permesso ma se è l’unica soluzione allora Thad lo farà.  
<< E lui si ritrova sommerso dai debiti per mantenerla come lei è abituata a vivere, poi entra in scena suo padre e loro si lasciano >> è la riposta amara di Sebastian.  
<< Non accadde così, vero? >> gli chiede Thad, non ha letto l’introduzione, ricorda solo quella frase che lo ha colpito, sembrava quasi scritta apposta per lui. << la famiglia di Polignac li fece separare, a Dumas invece non importava, era stato lui stesso un amante di Marie, solo che Dumas figlio non aveva più soldi >> gli risponde Sebastian che continua a trovare il pavimento incredibilmente interessante.  
<< Non accadrà, però … andiamo via, noi due da soli … io … io non ce la faccio più >> replica Thad sperando che l’altro gli dia ragione, sarebbe tutto così semplice se Sebastian gli desse ragione.  
<< Ora? Non fare il bambino Thad, io tra poco devo andare da Frank e poi mi fermo al Waldorf, tu puoi restare qui a dormire >> gli dice Sebastian prima di fissarlo negli occhi attendendo una sua risposta.  
Da un lato il suo io più romantico gli suggerisce di aspettare, farsi una bella dormita e la mattina dopo dimenticare tutto e proseguire come se non fosse successo niente ma la parte di sé più orgogliosa gli consiglia invece di uscire da quell’appartamento a testa alta, di rompere con l’altro e di cercarsi un nuovo fidanzato, qualcuno che abbia un lavoro serio e che lo metta al primo posto.  
Così non dice una parola ma esce da quell’appartamento sbattendo con forza la porta, tanto che Brittany in pigiama si affaccia sul pianerottolo e lo guarda con espressione confusa e triste, Thad ha come l’impressione che abbia sentito tutto ma francamente non gl’importa, non in quel momento.

La rabbia se ne va in appena mezza giornata, tanto che già nel pomeriggio pensa di chiamare Sebastian e parlare ma non lo fa, non è ancora il momento si dice, se consoce gli orari dell’altro come pensa il momento migliore per chiamarlo è tra le nove di mattina e mezzogiorno.  
Jamie quel giorno sembra sapere che qualcosa non vada ma non dice nulla, tranne una piccola osservazione sull’accettare il passato degli altri per poi contraddirsi affermando che il passato deve essere ignorato a favore del presente.  
<< Almeno il tuo fidanzato non è … non farmi parlare >> sbotta alla fine stanco di sentirla. << Chris era uno di quei piccoli criminali irlandesi che fanno tanto film anni’40, ma poi ha deciso di mettere la testa a posto, è andato al college, pagandolo con i soldi della droga, si è laureato e oggi fa l’architetto e ha appena aperto uno studio tutto suo >> gli risponde Jamie con un sorriso furbesco.  
Thad di fronte a quella risposta non sa cosa fare, tranne decidere che ha bisogno di più tempo per decidere così passa il week end a casa assieme a Nick e Jeff, alternando film d’Almodovar con commedie romantiche e i due che lo lasciano in pace per sua fortuna e il divano n on gli è mai sembrato così comodo.  
Domenica sera, dopo averci pensato per ben tre giorni decide che è ora di chiamare Sebastian per comunicargli che il suo passato non gli interessa, che si fa bastare il suo presente e che hanno una vita per parlare del resto ma il telefono suona a vuoto, sia quello privato che quello di cui l’altro si serve per il suo lavoro.  
Lascia ben tre messaggi in segreteria prima di arrendersi, è comprensibile che l’altro sia arrabbiato con lui si dice, forse dovrebbe recarsi a casa sua, d’altronde ha le chiavi. Si, andare a casa sua e organizzargli una sorpresa, una cena per soli loro due, con tutti i cliché di cui si ubriacato quel week end, quella si che sarebbe una bella idea si dice prima di andare a dormire.  
Il giorno dopo si è appena vestito e ha appena bevuto il caffè quando sente bussare alla porta, Nick sta preparando altro caffè e Jeff tra poco emergerà in salotto dalla camera da letto in modalità zombie quindi è lui che va alla porta.  
Ha appena il tempo di riconoscere Blaine, seguito da Kurt, Santana e Brittany, che il pugno del primo si scontri con forza sulla sua faccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A volte ritornano, abbiamo il ritorno (s)gradito di Theo con Melody al seguito, le parole in greco le ho cercate con Google Traduttore non possedendo un dizionario italiano - greco quindi potrebbero anche essere sbagliate. E ritorno della cara Jamie  
> Frank Reynolds ha il volto, ovviamente, di Jeremy Irons che al sottoscritta considerà un figo nonostante l'età non più verde  
> Il titolo di tutta la storia è proprio " je Pense que nous sommes comment Alexander et Marie ", e prima o poi si doveva fare un riferimento ai due, lil titolo, e la frase di Thad sono riferimenti dalla lettera che Alexander Dumas figlio inviò a Marie Duplessis quando ruppe con lei,   
> Prima o poi questo momento sarebbe arrivato, lo sapevamo tutte, voglio sperare  
> Santana ha citato " Cent'Anni di Solitudine " di Marquez dove uno dei pg, il colonnello Aureliano Buenìa, appunto passerà gli ultimi anni della sua vita recluso nella casa paterna. St Louis riferito all'università che Santana frequenta fino alla 4x13, che non è quella del Misouri ma quella del Kentucky  
> La Croce di sant'Andrea è proprio quello che pensate voi, un oggetto del BDSM, altro dalla sottoscritta non saprete


	12. Rendez-vous à Saint Louis

Santana Lopez era arrivata a New York alla fine di gennaio e si era sistemata in un piccolo appartamento nel Queens.  
Se c’era una cosa che odiava era quando rispondeva alla domanda sulla sua città natale, lei rispondeva Saint Louis e c’era sempre uno spiritoso che se ne usciva con “ incontriamoci a St Louis “, e lei rispondeva che veniva dal Kentucky, non dal Missouri.  
In quei mesi studiava giurisprudenza per diventare avvocato, si pagava l’affitto lavorando come cameriera ben sapendo che i soldi che le aveva dato sua madre Maribel non erano infinti e aveva conosciuto Dani. Dani era simpatica, divertente e bellissima con quei capelli biondi, e a Santana erano sempre piaciute le bionde.  
Dani a differenza di lei era un’artista, sempre con la chitarra sulle spalle e Santana era stata conquistata da quella vita un po’ bohémienne dell’altra, tanto che dopo appena una settimana si erano già baciate, con la sua ex Eliane si erano baciate solamente dopo tre mesi, negli spogliatoi e con la paura che le altre le sorprendessero.  
Era stato bello essere introdotta in quel mondo così diverso da quello che incontrava all’università e poi le feste, i concerti, anche le semplici letture di poesie al Village, così stimolante.  
Dani una sera le aveva accennato a diverse sue amiche, tra cui una sua ex, che per sbarcare il lunario facevano le accompagnatrici, così, come se fosse una notizia inoffensiva. > aveva risposto lei, sua nonna era contraria a come si esprimeva ma Santana preferiva essere sincera, e inoltre sua nonna non le parlava più da quando aveva fatto coming out.  
> aveva ribattuto Dani prima di attirarla a sé e baciarla con trasporto.  
Il lavoro di cameriera era monotono, la pubblicità che aveva girato era stata un insuccesso e aveva voluto provare, dicendosi che d’altronde poteva smettere quando voleva e che doveva pur pagarsi l’università.

Così si era comprata dei vestiti attillati, aveva cominciato a truccarsi pesantemente e con l’aiuto di Julia aveva mosso i primi passi. Aveva sperato che la sua ironia e la sua brutale sincerità non sarebbero state apprezzate, aveva persino cerchiato sul giornale dei possibili lavori, e invece aveva avuto un gran successo.  
Dani non le aveva detto niente, forse perché impegnata con la sua band ma lei si sentiva a disagio in quei momenti, soprattutto perché non capiva mai esattamente di cosa si parlasse, aveva imparato ad ignorare le palpate e le occhiate e ci riusciva bene ma il disagio restava.  
Sapeva che sarebbe successo pertanto quando il giovane Alex West le aveva offerto cinquecento dollari per andare a letto con lui lei aveva accettato, ben sapendo che quella era la soglia di non ritorno.  
Era stata bene, era da tempo che non andava a letto con un uomo, ma mentre lui era sopra di lei non aveva smesso di pensare a Dani, ai suoi capelli biondi, ai suoi occhi marroni così espressivi e al suo corpo così morbido e delicato, alle curve che tanto amava e non a quel corpo che le sembrava così estraneo.  
Si erano rivestiti in silenzio e Alex le aveva consigliato che doveva mettersi in proprio perché avrebbe guadagnato una fortuna.  
Aveva seguito in parte il suo consiglio licenziandosi e aprendo il suo sito web, ma non aveva detto niente a Dani, non convivevano e Dani aveva sempre tanti problemi che aveva reputato inutile dirle qualcosa.  
E aveva avuto successo, sia tra gli uomini ché tra le donne, a causa del suo corpo allenato da anni come cheerleader, delle sue tette rifatte e del suo umorismo ma in breve tempo aveva abbastanza soldi per trasferirsi. Era un’opportunità come un’altra per cercare successo, peccato che finora il massimo che avesse avuto fossero stati una coreografa, strafiga ma assolutamente sconosciuta, e un autista di limousine.

Dani quando aveva scoperto tutto, ed era stato facile per lei durante quel periodo di pausa, era andata su tutte le furie accusandola di rovinare tutto, di aver distrutto quello che avevano e tante altre cose. Aveva cercato inutilmente di spiegarle che era solo un lavoro, che si permetteva agli altri di toccarla ma quello era solo sesso, che faceva l’amore solo con lei, che l’amava e tante altre cose, ma era stato inutile.  
Avevano fatto l’amore lentamente quella sera, dolcemente, e con un retrogusto amaro che era il sapore dell’addio, Santana sapeva bene che quella era l’ultima volta che avrebbe visto Dani e l’aveva amata con tutta sé stessa, baciando con reverenza ogni centimetro del suo corpo, sfiorando con delicatezza ogni singola porzione di pelle dell’altra.  
Il giorno dopo svegliandosi non l’aveva trovata accanto a sé o in cucina e aveva deciso di non cercarla, se Dani non voleva più vederla a lei stava bene, ne avrebbe sofferto ma doveva andare avanti.

Aveva proseguito sia con l’università, anche se aveva paura di non farcela, e con quello che col tempo era diventato un vero lavoro.  
Le andava bene tutto, e stava aspettando l’occasione giusta quando aveva ricevuto quella richiesta di Marcus Fredman e si era recata al Waldorf. Aveva già conosciuto Marcus, era inglese e lavorava a New York come editore di una piccola rivista e si erano già visti tre volte. Era rimasta sorpresa nello scorgere appena entrata nella stanza un ragazzo della sua età, capelli castani, occhi verdi e una delle espressioni più arroganti che avesse mai visto.  
> aveva urlato il tizio nel vederla alzandosi dal letto e lei gli aveva sorriso sorniona. > aveva chiesto Marcus uscendo dal bagno.  
> aveva risposto Sebastian furioso mentre lei cominciava a spogliarsi. > aveva chiesto Marcus estraendo un’altra banconota di Franklin e mettendola tra le mani del ragazzo. Santana era rimasta spiazzata, lei guadagnava al massimo novecento dollari a servizio mentre quel ragazzo guadagnava molto più di lei.  
> aveva risposto Sebastian.  
> aveva ordinato Marcus e avevano obbedito, lei spavalda e Sebastian cercando di nascondere il disagio. Il suo terzo occhio messicano gliel’aveva subito detto che l’altro non era abituato alle donne, e lei aveva cercato di guidarlo sperando che Marcus non se ne accorgesse. Aveva persino pensato di essere la sua prima donna, ma era un pensiero assurdo.  
Marcus aveva ringraziato entrambi asserendo che erano stati fantastici e che  
Era stato dopo, al bar del Waldorf che aveva avuto occasione di parlare con Sebastian Smythe, davanti ad un caffè allungato con cognac per lui e ad una cioccolata con panna per lei.  
Non riusciva a credere che non avesse mai avuto una donna prima di lei, anche lei prima di fare coming out aveva avuto dei ragazzi, di cui non ricordava il volto, e invece lui no, nemmeno per curiosità aveva chiesto e la risposta era stata negativa.  
> aveva chiesto curiosa. > le aveva spiegato Sebastian supponente. > aveva risposto d’istinto stizzita. > le aveva chiesto Sebastian, il massimo degli eventi a cui aveva partecipato lei era stata la prima di un ridicolo film di serie D.  
> aveva aggiunto lui prima di andarsene. > aveva detto, non era la grande opportunità che cercava ma era un inizio si era detta. > aveva risposto Sebastian prima di farle il baciamano. > aveva chiesto lei sorpresa. > l’aveva presa in giro lui lasciandola sola.  
Se aveva sperato che non l’avrebbe più chiamato allora lo aveva deluso, Santana prima aveva cercato su internet quel nome, poi aveva scaricato pdf del resto e il film e aveva letto il testo teatrale due volte e visto il film tre, per essere sicura, lei era Santana Lopez, in arte Snixx e quel ragazzino non l’avrebbe di certo fermata.

Dopo appena due settimane, per fortuna c’era stata la settimana della moda e tanti modelli e modelle frustrati e desiderosi di fare sesso, si era presentata nuovamente al Waldorf e aveva intercettato Sebastian che era accompagnato da un tizio che non conosceva.  
Aveva atteso un’ora e poi aveva bussato alla porta. > aveva esordito, le mani sui fianchi. > e avevano cominciato.  
Aveva letto libri che non conosceva, visto film di cui mai aveva sentito parlare e ascoltato musica che da adolescente l’avrebbe fatta addormentare ma si era accorta che bastava inserire la citazione giusta e il suo cachet aumentava, i clienti le sorridevano di più e aveva lasciato il suo vecchio appartamento per quello nuovo nell’Uper East Side.  
Era stato in un pomeriggio dopo essere stata a lezione, mentre era al Manhattan Mall che aveva conosciuto Brittany.

Stava frugando nella sezione horror alla ricerca di Gremlins, il suo film preferito, film che avrebbe dovuto nascondere a Sebastian con cui stava rivedendo Almodovar quando aveva visto quella biondina che le sorrideva.  
> le aveva detto, e Santana Lopez lo avrebbe negato, avrebbe detto che era stato il suo corpo, ma la verità era che Brittany l’aveva conquistata con la sua spontaneità e il suo candore. > aveva risposto imbarazzata, lei che trattava tutti con sufficienza. > aveva chiesto la bionda avvicinandosi. > aveva balbettato confusa. > aveva insistito la bionda.  
> aveva risposto sorridente e si erano scambiate il numero di cellulare, anche solo per parlare.  
Brittany era così divertente, spontanea e ingenua, ogni suo gesto era semplicemente perfetto e assolutamente non studiato, a differenza di Sebastian che riusciva a essere sensuale anche tamburellando le dita sul tavolo, e si trovava così bene in compagnia di entrambi. Era stato in quel periodo che aveva deciso di chiudere con le altre donne, aveva perso Dani iniziando quel lavoro, e non avrebbe perso Brittany, meglio perdere una fonte di guadagno che vedere la delusione negli occhi della bionda. Non avrebbe voluto dirle nulla, ma ogni volta che si salutavano era sempre più tentata di dirle tutto, ma alla fine si accontentava di un bacio leggero, le labbra di Brittany erano così dolci, adorava sfiorarle e poi unirle alle sue.

Quell’anno i suoi genitori dovevano andare in Nicaragua perché sua nonna non stava bene e così avrebbe perso il Ringraziamento, stava già pensando a come avrebbe trascorso quella giornata da sola a deprimersi quando Sebastian le aveva chiesto all’improvviso se voleva andare a Westerville con lui, il tutto durante una lettura di Proust, con lei che faceva più attenzione alle frasi di cui poteva servirsi che alla storia in sé.  
Aveva accettato a malincuore e timorosa di sbagliare di fronte alla matrigna di Sebastian, gliene aveva parlato come di una donna così perbene, cortese, perfetta.  
> aveva esordito Catherine sorpresa nel vederli e dopo aver compreso che era solo un’amica si era rilassata.  
> aveva detto dopo aver portato la sua valigia nella stanza degli ospiti. > aveva chiesto curiosa, Catherine sembrava uscita da una pubblicità.  
> aveva detto una voce e aveva visto una ragazzina di tredici anni entrare nella stanza. > le aveva presentate Catherine con un sorriso.  
Si era trovata bene in quei giorni con la famiglia Smythe, erano stati tutti così gentili con lei e aveva scoperto solo il giorno della sua partenza perché Sebastian andava dalla psicologa.  
> aveva sentito dire quella mattina mentre dalla cucina veniva il suono ovattato della colonna sonora di “ Nine “.  
>  
>.  
> e detto questo erano andati tutti e due a fumare.

Da quando aveva scoperto che erano vicini di casa ne aveva approfittato per frugare tra le cose dell’altro e aveva una mezza idea, ma la sua priorità era Brittany. Brittany e la verità.  
Gliel’aveva confessato solo quando la bionda le aveva chiesto se non la trovava abbastanza attraente e si era aspettata che l’altra urlasse, piangesse o le chiedesse perché l’aveva frequentata per tutti quei mesi senza farla pagare, invece Brittany si era limitata a chiederle perché non gliel’aveva detto subito. Era rimasta sorpresa da quelle parola e poi le aveva confessato che aveva paura di come l’altra avrebbe reagito.  
> aveva risposo la bionda, Brittany aveva la capacità di dire sempre la cosa giusta. > aveva chiesto timorosa di sentire che l’altra la voleva solo come amica.  
> era stata la semplice risposta e lei si era subito buttata sulla lebbra dell’altra sciogliendole la coda di cavallo che portava abitualmente, e liberando quella cascata d’oro.  
Si erano dirette nel suo appartamento senza smettere di baciarsi, senza preoccuparsi degli altri, cosa che non le era mai capitata in tutti quegli anni a New York.  
> le aveva salutate Sebastian quando l’ascensore si era fermato e si erano ricomposte.  
> aveva risposto lei prima di chiudere la porta con Brittany che ridacchiava.  
Aveva fatto l’amore quella sera, dopo tanto tempo, dopo Dani, aveva nuovamente rifatto l’amore con una ragazza stupenda e le era sembrato che fosse come la prima volta, era stato così bello amare Brittany in quella maniera, liberatorio quasi.  
Brittany reagiva con ardore ad ogni suo bacio, ad ogni suo tocco ed era stato bello stare con qualcuno che non la pagava, si erano saziate una dell’altra così spesso che quasi non ricordava di essersi addormentata.

Ne aveva parlato a Sebastian due sere dopo mentre era nell’appartamento dell’altro a guardare “ l’ultimo imperatore “, un film a suo parere noiosissimo e lui le aveva consigliato di troncare, e quella era stata una delle poche volte che erano stati in disaccordo.  
Quando lui l’aveva presentata ai suoi amici aveva scoperto che lui e Brittany si conoscevano già, che l’ex di Brittany era un bravo ragazzo nerd ma simpatico e che la bionda che era con lui era stata una sua cliente. Quasi non ricordava quella biondina che voleva togliersi lo sfizio e che aveva preso mille precauzioni, ora che ci pensava l’aveva già vista una seconda volta, con Sebastian, dunque lui sapeva ma non parlava.  
Era stato così semplice farsi assorbire da quella routine, cenare con Blaine e Kurt, fare spese con Quinn e Artie, e andare talvolta ad applaudire Rachel, l’unica grande differenza era che ora aveva Brittany, Brittany che non la giudicava, Brittany che le lasciava fare il suo lavoro, Brittany che l’amava.  
Aveva partecipo a tutti e tre i matrimoni, anche se la prima volta si era sentita tremendamente a disagio perché non conosceva quasi nessuno ma era una sensazione che era sparita quasi subito, solo un bicchierino, un sorriso a Brittany e doveva ammettere di essersi divertita.

Era stata a quella convention dei repubblicani, alla fine era riuscita a conoscere gente importante, e la sua laurea si stava avvicinando sempre di più, che aveva presentato a Sebastian il senatore Hunter Clarington. il senatore era stato suo cliente ma non ne aveva un bel ricordo, troppo autoritario, troppo rude, aveva intascato i soldi ma non le era piaciuto e li aveva presentati quasi per scherzo, Hunter aveva proclamato ai quattro venti la sua eterosessualità ed era sposato con Kitty Wilde che lei giudicava una biondina stronza e insipida. Quello che non avrebbe creduto era stata la scoperta che dopo tre incontri Hunter Clarington fosse divenuto un cliente abituale di Sebastian, anche troppo a suo parere.  
Brittany quella sera era impegnata con le riprese di un video e pertanto lei aveva cenato da sola dopo essere tornata dalla convention, adorava quelle sere dove pagavano solo la sua mente e si era detta che averle chiesto di trasferirsi a casa sua era stata un’eccellente idea, nonostante il gatto della bionda, quel gatto obeso che Brittany chiamava lord Tubbington e che più di una volta l’aveva sorpresa facendo cose che un gatto non avrebbe dovuto fare.

Fino al suo compleanno tutto era andato bene, grazie alla figlia di Quinn Fabray il mercoledì era diventato il suo girono di riposo perché lei e Brittany badavano alla figlia di Quinn e del marito di Rachel, e Beth non faceva domande, io sono cresciuta con zio Kurt e zio Blaine aveva spiegato loro la bimba quando le aveva chiesto se non le sembrasse strano tutto quello; e papà non ha sposato mamma ma le vuole bene aveva aggiunto.  
Quella sera, al ristorante messicano aveva invitato Brittany e Sebastian, odiava ammetterlo ma gli doveva molto, e si stavano divertendo come sempre quando quel nano ispanico aveva salutato Sebastian e aveva passato tutto il tempo a spiarli sebbene fosse con i suoi amici, e li spiava con certi occhi da cucciolo che da adolescente l’avrebbero solamente infastidita.  
Mentre guardavano “ L’era glaciale 3 “ si era chiesta cosa provasse quel ragazzo, Thad qualcosa, per Sebastian ma l’altro era convinto a non farsi coinvolgere, a lei sembrava stupido e masochista ma era rimasta in silenzio, mordendosi le labbra.  
Quando Sebastian aveva detto loro che andava a Colorado Springs il suo primo pensiero era stato che Hunter era un tipo noioso, i suoi clienti l’avevano portata in tutta la costa est e in così tanti luoghi, passare il senatore a Sebastian era stata un’ottima mossa si era detta prima dia addormentarsi abbracciata a Brittany.

La prima volta che aveva rivisto Thad nell’appartamento di Sebastian, abiti in disordini, capelli fuori controllo e l’espressione di chi è stato scopato a dovere non si era fatta domande, si era limitata a sorridere e poi a stappare una bottiglia di arancia con Brittany prima di recarsi al Plaza dove aveva una suite. Aranciata perché era mattina, perché a Brittany l’alcool non piaceva molto, anche se quando era ubriaca si trasformava in una spogliarellista alquanto disinibita per sua fortuna, e soprattutto perché temeva che non sarebbe durata.  
Thad era il classico tipo romantico, che voleva la casa con la palizzata e la torta di mele e lei in quanto migliore amica, collega e unica allieva di Sebastian sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai potuto dargli quello che l’altro voleva. Lei si era quasi laureata, le mancavano solamente cinque esami ma Sebastian aveva un ritardo spaventoso se non aveva già lasciato l’università.  
Era stata felice di rivederlo e di conoscere i suoi amici ma aveva come la sensazione che fosse temporaneo, lei non era come Kurt e Blaine che avevano presentato a Sebastian amici e parenti, o Rachel, Quinn e Artie che ci avevano provato per anni, no, lei sapeva bene che era inutile, Brittany non condivideva la sua opinione ma lei sapeva di essere nel giusto.  
Lo scandalo delle foto l’aveva invece piacevolmente sorpresa, era stato bello scoprire che Thad non se n’era andato come aveva temuto ma era rimasto accanto a Sebastian, lei aveva seguito lo scandalo comprando tutti i giornali di gossip e aveva ringraziato mentalmente quell’amico di Rachel, Jacob ben Israel, anche se nanetta Berry giurava che lei e Jacob non erano amici, e allora Artie e Brittany ridacchiavano.  
La mostra di Theo era stata il punto di non ritorno si era detta, eppure era tutto cominciato così bene, il buffet era ottimo, aveva visto alcuni suoi colleghi e le foto erano meravigliose. > aveva chiesto mentre osservava una sua foto in cui era vestita di pelle e stringeva tra le mani un frustino.  
> aveva risposto Sebastian accanto a lei. > aveva risposto prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Lei non aveva sentito la litigata tra Thad e Sebastian ma Brittany le aveva raccontato tutto la mattina dopo e lei non si era preoccupata eccessivamente, capitava di litigare si era detta, specie se si faceva un lavoro come il loro. Non si era preoccupata quando aveva visto Sebastian fare le valigie, lei aveva passato tre giorni ad Atlantic City con quel giornalista sportivo che le avevano anche consentito di portare un souvenir a Brittany.  
Si era preoccupata lunedì mattina quando era entrata nell’appartamento e aveva trovato quel libro in bella mostra e nessuna traccia del suo collega. Aveva quindi svegliato Brittany e poi era corsa a sbrandare lady Hummel e Blaine, e ancora si chiedeva perché questi a quasi trent’anni dormisse con il pigiama di Batman e dopo un aggiornamento veloce erano andati a casa di Thad, da quello che aveva capito abitava con quei suoi due amici e Brittany ricordava l’indirizzo.  
Lei aveva in mente un approccio più diplomatico, e si era già preparata una discreta quantità di insulti, ma dovette ammettere che il pugno di Blaine faceva molto più effetto, questo mentre l’amico biondo di Thad li guardava a metà tra il sorpreso e lo spaventato e quello con il naso … particolare … correva d aiutare Thad, avevano molte di cui parlare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primo tentativo serio di femslash, francamente non ne sono molto soddisfatta, a voi decidere  
> Dani, Elaine e infine Brittany, le donne di Santana sono tutte qui, con un ordine ovviamente diverso  
> Santana in questa storia conosce gli altri non subito quindi questo capitolo conta la poco presenza di tutti, paradossalmente conosciamo meglio Catherine   
> Ero indecisa sul titolo, da un lato " Rendez-vous à Saint Louis " come traduzione letterale del film a causa del qui pro quo della sottoscritta che fino alla 4x08 ha creduto che Santana studiasse nella St Louis del Missouri invece che in Kentucky, dall'altro " Ma belle mademoiselle " in riferimento al rapporto che hanno Sebastian e Santana che si basa sul " Pigmalione " di Shaw, da cui è tratto appunto " My fair lady ", lo scioglilingua è il famoso " The rain in Spain ", ricordate la 3x18   
> nel romanzo di Glee, uscito durante la Season 2, Santana afferma di avere una nonna, di nome Maria, in Nicaragua, ma nella 3x07 vediamo che Alma Lopez vive a Lima, pertanto nella mia testa entrambe le nonne di Santana sono vive, una a Lima, Alma, e l'altra in Nicaragua, Maria.  
> Albertine e Mlle Vinteuil sono personaggi della Recerche du Temp Perdu, amanti, motivo per cui Sebastian definisce così le Brittana ... Teleny ... il romanzo di oscar Wilde, e non aggiungo altro


	13. Mères, Belles-Mères et Autres Femmes

Blaine ha tirato di boxe quando era al liceo, Thad se ne rende conto quando sente una sostanza vischiosa imbrattargli la faccia, sangue, e d’istinto si tocca il naso, per fortuna non è rotto ma è sicuro che se avesse voluto Blaine glielo avrebbe sicuramente rotto.  
<< Ma che … ? >> non riesce a dire altro mentre per fortuna Kurt afferra il marito per le spalle, Blaine sembra intenzionato a colpirlo una seconda volta e dietro di lui Brittany e Santana si scambiano sguardi preoccupati.  
<< Ma cosa sta succedendo qui? >> chiede Nick raggiungendolo, Blaine picchia duro pensa Thad distrattamente.  
<< Ora ci calmiamo, meglio se testa bionda medica Harwood e poi parliamo, dubito comunque che gli abbia detto dove andava >> interviene Santana che si sta guardando attorno con aria schifata ma in quel momento a Thad non importa se lei non è più abituata a simili case.  
<< Chi? Di chi state parlando? >> domanda Jeff e subito Brittany gli si avvicina per salutarlo, un’alleanza di biondi, lunedì mattina: il mondo è vicino alla sua fine.  
<< Ha anche il coraggio di chiederlo. Fortuna che Brittany ci ha raccontato tutto, io te lo dicevo che dovevamo presentargli il collega di Rachel, quello che assomiglia a Reed Richards >> se ne esce Blaine, sempre trattenuto da Kurt che sta cercando di calmarlo.  
<< Cosa vi avrebbe raccontato? E soprattutto perché siete così incazzati con me, che vi ho fatto? >> chiede mentre si sta tamponando il naso con un fazzoletto, Nick è sempre pronto a intervenire e Jeff sembra più occupato a guardare qualcosa sul cellulare di Brittany.  
<< Vi ho sentiti litigare, e poi … Santana sa dove si trova la sua agenda, quella di carta, e non c’erano appuntamenti, eppure la valigia dei viaggi lunghi era sparita >> racconta Brittany con calma prima di sedersi sul divano.   
<< Hai sentito quello che ci siamo detti? >> chiede mentre Nick lo guarda sorpreso. << No, ho sentito la porta e ho aperto ma non vi ho sentito >> risponde Brittany. << E il week end, perché ci hai avvisato solo questa mattina? >> chiede Blaine che si è calmato.  
<< Questo week end doveva andare ad Atlantic City con Frank Gill, quel pubblicitario, e doveva tornare domenica pomeriggio >> risponde Santana che sta bene attenta a non toccare nulla.

<< E … >> chiede terrorizzato mentre la sua mentre elabora uno scenario sempre più splatter del precedente. << Tranquillo, mi ha mandato un sms tre ore fa, dice che sta bene e che devo darti questo >> dice Brittany attirandosi all’istante gli sguardi interrogativi di tutti.  
<< Perché non ci hai detto nulla? >> chiede Blaine e lui fa istintivamente un passo indietro. << Non me lo avete chiesto, mi avete chiesto se l’avessi visto o se mi avesse chiamato, non se mi avesse mandato un sms >> risponde la bionda in tutta calma.  
<< Cosa gli hai detto esattamente? >> gli chiede Kurt mentre Blaine si è avvicinato a Santana. << Di smettere, che non ce la facevo più, e … gli ho chiesto di andare via, da qualche parte >> risponde ripensando alla discussione seguita la mostra di Theo.  
<< Gli hai dato un ultimatum? >> domanda Nick curioso. << No, ma era … implicito >> risponde ripensando a quelle parole, se fosse rimasto forse tutto sarebbe cambiato e ora non avrebbe di fronte a sé quattro persone, tre, che lo detestano con tutto il cuore.  
<< Non avresti dovuto, quello che fa sono affari suoi, non puoi imporgli le tue scelte, noi disapproviamo ma non gli abbiamo mai imposto di smettere >> osserva Kurt ragionevole, gli sembra l’unico ragionevole tra loro.  
<< Io … noi stiamo insieme >> risponde d’istinto, non vuole pensare ad una rottura, non in quel momento. << Anche io e Brittany stiamo insieme, eppure  a lei non importa e … sappi che non sei l’unico ad aver fatto sesso con Sebastian >> replica Santana rischiando di far strozzare Blaine con la sua stessa saliva.  
Santana e Sebastian … non ha fatica ad immaginarli su un letto mentre un cliente li osserva, e loro due incuranti si toccano, si sfiorano e si baciano, no, quello no, niente baci si ricorda.  
<< Non dire altro, avrò gli incubi per un mese Santana >> le dice Blaine mentre Nick e Jeff non smettono di fissarla. << Anderson, era lavoro quello, e prima che mi dimentichi, o che Blaine ti dia un altro pugno, devo darti questo >> è la risposta di Santana prima di mettergli tra le mani un libro, La dame aux camelias che Sebastian gli aveva prestato, si ricorda bene quel libro.  
<< Perché? >> chiede e l’altra si limita ad alzare le spalle.  
<< Ora … abbiamo approfittato anche troppo della vostra ospitalità, e infatti ce en andiamo >> dice Kurt prima di trascinare fuori dall’appartamento suo marito e Santana, seguiti da una Brittany che sorride beata a Jeff.

Quel giorno Thad preferisce rimanere a casa e aspetta che Nick e Jeff siano andati a lavoro prima di aprire il libro. Gli basta aprirlo perché una lettera cade sul pavimento, indirizzata a lui.  
Nel leggerla rimane senza parole, non immaginava certamente quelle cose, non lui, non da parte di Sebastian. È la loro storia, come Sebastian l’ha vissuta che legge su quel pezzo di carta, scritta con una scrittura decisa e precisa che quasi non corrisponde al carattere di Sebastian. Thad scopre che Sebastian si è innamorato di lui quella volta nella doccia al Waldorf, che voleva tenerlo a distanza proprio per quello e tutto il resto. Thad legge di come Sebastian abbia avuto paura quando lui ha incontrato Sienna, il nome precedente era Kimber ma è stato cancellato con un vigoroso tratto di penna, e di come abbia temuto che lo abbandonasse. Viene a conoscenza di quello che Sebastian prova per lui, che è amore, un amore a cui non è abituato perché si tratta di fedeltà del cuore ma non del corpo.  
Di come con gli altri sia stato solo lavoro ma con lui è sempre stato diverso, e infine l’offerta di Hunter Clarington, di come l’altro gli abbia chiesto di … un rapporto esclusivo e di come lui abbia rifiutato anche se sarebbe stato il perfetto coronamento della sua carriera. Di come abbia rifiutato per non perdere gli altri, e soprattutto per lui, perché non voleva perderlo ben sapendo che Hunter gli avrebbe imposto di tagliare i ponti con tutti loro. Quella si che è una prova d’amore si dice Thad, non lui che rifiuta dei soldi, ma quel rifiuto in blocco delle condizioni del senatore, e  per amor suo.  
Il secondo foglio invece parla della relazione di Sebastian con Patrick, il Patrick di cui gli ha parlato, il fidanzato di Kimber. Thad legge di come Patrick si sia stato meschino a permettere che lui s’innamorasse, dell’indifferenza di Kimber che semplicemente girava la testa da un’altra parte quando durante quell’estate di dodici anni fa lui era a Los Angeles e Patrick lo toccava davanti a sua madre, e di come li abbia entrambi scaricati rompendo il fidanzamento e il cuore del Sebastian adolescente che lui non ha mai conosciuto.  
Quello che lo sorprende è il post scrittum, vi è un indirizzo dell’Ohio e sotto di questo semplicemente “ trovami “, scritto in caratteri eleganti.

Thad non sa perché abbia chiamato Jamie e si sia fatto dare due settimane di ferie specialmente ora che si trova di fronte a quella porta. È stata una follia si ripete per l’ennesima volta, dovrebbe solo girare i tacchi e lasciare Westerville, è stata una follia si ripete.  
Ha parlato di quell’idea solo con Nick e Jeff, e Santana e Quinn ed è stata la bionda ad insistere, spalleggiata da Jeff mentre gli altri gli suggerivano di aspettare, Santana si è persino offerta di avvisarlo se avesse sentito dei movimenti sospetti nell’appartamento me lui ha rifiutato, quella gli sembra una sorta di strana, e perversa, caccia al tesoro, ma se alla fine riuscirà a trovare Sebastian allora deve almeno provare.  
<< Scusa, vorrei sapere cosa ci fa sul mio portico >> dice una voce alle sue spalle e veloce si volta imbarazzato. Di fronte a lui ci sono due donne, una di circa quarant’anni, capelli castani impeccabili, occhi celesti che lo scrutano indagatori e un tailleur che le calza alla perfezione e ha un leggero accento che non riesce ad identificare. L’altra invece è leggermente più alta ma appare più giovanile, occhi nocciola e capelli neri legati in una più sportiva coda di cavallo, e al posto del tailleur degli short e una camicetta bianca.  
<< Io … io sto cercando una persona >> risponde sentendosi patetico, se quella davanti a lui è al famosa Catherine allora è rovinato pensa.  
<< Capisco, il tuo nome? >> chiede la più giovane curiosa. << Thad. Thad Harwood e … >> risponde e non ha il tempo di aggiungere altro che gli occhi della castana lo squadrano subito da capo a piedi, e vi è un calore che non credeva possibile.  
<< E così tu sei Thad … Sebastian mi ha parlato di te, entra pure, io sono Catherine, la sua matrigna, e quella accanto a me è mia sorella Eléonore Bertineau >> si presenta Catherine con un sorriso radioso e lui si sente così fuoriposto.

Così tre minuti dopo si trova da solo nel salotto della famiglia Smythe mentre Catherine sta facendo il the, con Eléonore che lo guarda divertita. Ci sono così tante foto, una del matrimonio di Kimber e del padre di Sebastian, guardandola meglio Thad si rende conto che Kimber era già incinta al momento del matrimonio; una del nuovo matrimonio con Catherine in abito da sposa vicina a suo marito e che abbraccia un Sebastian di circa cinque anni che la guarda adorante, lei stessa dimostra poco più di vent’anni.  
Ce ne sono altre della Francia, poi ne vede anche altre con una bambina, ignorava che Sebastian avesse una sorella si dice, ci dovranno essere almeno dieci anni di differenza, altre del liceo e infine una del matrimonio di Quinn che gli ricorda una delle scene finali di “ Hangover “.  
<< Da quanto lo conosci? >> gli chiede Eléonore con un sorriso furbo, in lei l’accento è incredibilmente più marcato, non deve parlare inglese spesso si dice. << Da quasi sette mesi >> risponde cercando di non suonare imbarazzato. << Non vi chiederò cosa è successo tra di voi perché non sono affari miei, ma sono felice che ti abbia trovato, mi sembri un bravo ragazzo Thaddeus >> dice Catherine entrando con il vassoio, non sa quanto odi sentire il suo nome per intero.  
<< Solo Thad, grazie. Non so … è complicato quello che c’è tra noi, e credo di aver incasinato ulteriormente le cose >> risponde lui prima di prendere la tazzina. << Capisco, è … da un lato è un libro aperto e dall’altro è impenetrabile, fidati di me Thaddeus che lo conosco da una vita e gli ho fatto da madre. Latte? Zucchero? Miele? >> domanda Catherine con un sorriso, gli sembra quasi finta, uscita da una pubblicità di biscotti o altro.  
<< Niente grazie, ho conosciuto anche Kimber, e devo dire che è stato fortunato ad avere lei >> risponde, Catherine ha un’eleganza innata, così diversa dalla … volgarità di Kimber. << E pensare che quando Catin ci disse che sposava un divorziato con un figlio di cinque anni eravamo tutti … arrabbiati. E invece … erano così carini … Kimber est une mauvaise femme, mauvaise, pour moi du lait >> risponde Eléonore parlando in francese, un francese a dir poco impeccabile.  
<< Non malvagia, solo … era troppo giovane e non ha mai saputo come occuparsi di lui, sono sicura che ti avrà detto che l’abbiamo messo contro di lei, la verità è un’altra: abbiamo provato a farli andare d’accordo, ma è stato inutile e persino dannoso così Robert non ha insistito >> gli spiega Catherine con un sorriso.  
<< Non so perché sono qui Catherine … >> si sente così in imbarazzo di fronte a quelle due donne, specie di fronte a Catherine. << Io lo so. Devi andare da … Judy Fabray, lei gli ha dato la torta >> interviene Eléonore e lui la guarda sorpreso.  
<< Si è fermato a casa per tre giorni e poi è ripartito, ogni volta che torna passa da Judy, adora la sua torta di mele, io non ho mai imparato a farla, madeleine? >> gli spiega Catherine e Thad sorride, ricorda bene quella telefonata, il girono che Artie e Quinn hanno riportato il DVD e i biglietti per la convention.  
Si congeda dalle due donne con un cenno della testa, non prima che Catherine gli abbia fatto promettere di restare a dormire a casa loro, la stanza degli ospiti è occupata da Eléonore ma c’è sempre quella di Sebastian ha aggiunto con un sorriso a metà tra il malizioso e il materno.

Judy Fabray lo accoglie con un sorriso e lo fa accomodare in salotto come se si conoscessero da una vita. Judy è una bella donna si dice Thad osservandola, molto simile a sua figlia Quinn e di una gentilezza calorosa, così diversa dall’algida Catherine.  
Gli offre persino una fetta della sua torta al cioccolato, scusandosi di non aver pulito casa ma non sapeva che avrebbe avuto visite così presto.  
<< Lei sapeva che sarei venuto a casa sua? >> chiede cercando di non strozzarsi con la torta, buona, se Quinn è brava anche solo la metà di sua madre allora Artie è un uomo fortunato, un uomo molto fortunato.  
<< Sapevo che prima o poi saresti passato, lui me l’ha anticipato >> gli risponde Judy prima di chiedergli se vuole un’altra fetta di torta.  
Sebastian è andato in Ohio, ha passato due gironi a Westerville ed è anche andato da Judy Fabray a godersi la sua torta di mele, e tutto mentre gli altri erano preoccupati per lui e quello gli sembra un comportamento inaccettabile.  
<< No, grazie, le ha spiegato cosa volesse? >> chiede curioso osservando le foto, una Quinn bambina accanto a quella che suppone essere sua sorella, una Judy più giovane e il suo ex marito, la stessa del matrimonio di Quinn che ha visto a casa Smythe, una Quinn che sorride stringendo a sé Beth neonata accanto a Finn, tutti e due sorridenti con la corona da re e regina del ballo e infine una del diploma.  
<< Solo la mia torta di mele, e parlare. Mi ha detto di te, dopo quel brutto scandalo ci siamo così tanto spaventate, io e le altre. Catherine specialmente, me la ricordo al suo diploma, è stata l’unica volta che l’ho sentita urlare, questa volta si è limitata a sospirare, povera donna >> risponde Judy con un sorriso.  
<< So che … vi sentite, ho ascoltato una vostra conversazione, vi vuole molto bene, come a una madre >> lui ha un rapporto cordiale con la sua, gli sembra quasi impossibile che Catherine, Judy, la madre di Artie e chissà quante altre adorino Sebastian e lo trattino come un figlio.  
<< Debbie dice che è un tentativo di sopperire a quella figura disastrosa che è stata ed è tuttora sua madre ma io non ci credo, quando l’ho conosciuto al diploma di Kurt Hummel ho visto solo un ragazzo cresciuto troppo in fretta >> è la replica di Judy, a pensarci bene lei non è una parente, Beth è figlia di Finn e Quinn ha sposato Artie eppure Judy difende Sebastian come se fosse il suo unico figlio.  
<< Debbie? >> è l’unica cosa sensata da chiedere in quel momento si dice Thad curioso, sta scoprendo così tante cose su Sebastian. << Deborah Anderson, la madre di Blaine, è psicologa, Quinn è stata sua paziente poco dopo la nascita di Beth e prima del diploma >> è la risposta, la madre di Blaine, psicologa, a pensarci bene Blaine ha accennato poche volte al lavoro dei suoi genitori, agente immobiliare il padre e psicologa la madre, scoprire che Sebastian è stato in terapia dalla madre di Blaine gli sembra importante, anche se non sa come.  
Si congeda da Judy con metà della torta e la promessa di tenerla informata e ha come l’impressione che sia lei che Catherine sappiamo molto di più di quello che hanno detto, e soprattutto Judy non ha informato sua figlia.

Cena con la famiglia Smythe quella sera, sentendosi tremendamente a disagio mentre Charlotte gli chiede di New York e della sua vita e Robert Smythe si limita a sorridere e talvolta a scambiarsi qualche parola con sua moglie, e a litigare con sua cognata. Robert Smythe è alto come suo figlio, giovanile tanto che non dimostra i suoi quarantotto anni, gli stessi occhi e lui e Sebastian sono uguali per tanti piccoli dettagli che Thad nota con il proseguire della cena; una cena a base di bistecche che praticamente galleggiano nella mostarda e che sono squisite, e lui non è mai stato un tipo amante della carne.  
<< Secondo la ricetta belga, la mia famiglia ha origini valloni >> gli spiega Catherine prima che Eléonore esca a fumare.  
È strano dormire nella stanza di Sebastian, per questo Thad fatica così tanto a prendere sonno, perché tutto in quella stanza gli ricorda l’altro, dai libri in francese ai CD, quasi per caso nota un DVD, In Bruges gli sembra, ed è sicuro che sia nuovo, ancora non aperto.  
Il giorno seguente fa colazione con un waffle e un caffè prima di recarsi da Debbie Anderson chiedendosi se la donna lo riceverà senza appuntamento.  
Debbie Anderson, come Judy Fabray, sembra aspettarsi una sua visita e infatti lo fa subito accomodare prima di chiedergli se vuole un caffè.

<< No grazie Debbie, dunque lei è la madre di Blaine >> dice per rompere il ghiaccio, Debbie per un qualche motivo gli ricorda Jean Grey di X Men. << Esatto, l’unica e sola, di cosa volevi parlare Thad? >> gli chiede cercando di metterlo a suo agio.  
<< Volevo parlarle di Sebastian, so che è stato suo paziente e … credo sappia cosa c’è stato tra noi >> dice arrossendo, lo studio di Debbie è in una tenue tonalità pastello, tre finestre ben aperte e una musica suffusa, sulla scrivania ci sono tre foto, quella del matrimonio di Debbie con suo marito, quella del matrimonio di Kurt e Blaine e una di Cooper, nient’altro.  
<< E suppongo che tu sia informato che non posso parlarti di lui in quanto mio paziente a causa del segreto professione, d’altra parte sei un avvocato >> lo gela Debbie, e la cordialità sembra sparita dal suo volto, prima di aggiungere con un sorriso smagliante: << Ma posso parlarti di lui in quanto migliore amico di mio figlio, quello credo di poterlo fare >>.  
E Debbie gli parla e Thad scopre che lei è ancora la psicologa di Sebastian, che si sentono due volte a settimana su SKYPE e che lei è l’unica per cui lui non ha segreti << Non ha detto niente del suo lavoro a Catherine, finché non è uscito quell’articolo lei si lamentava sempre di come perdesse tempo, Deborah, mi diceva; se non perdesse tempo ogni sera con un ragazzo diverso a quest’ora avrebbe uno studio ben avviato come il tuo >> termina lei con un sorriso indulgente prima di proseguire.  
Anche lei parla male di Kimber, e della pessima influenza che ha avuto su Sebastian, prima di aggiungere che non è per la sua persona, ma per il suo ambiente di lavoro e poi gli racconta del liceo, di quando ha accettato il suo caso più per fare piacere a Blaine ché per altro, di come sia rimasta impotente ad osservare tutto, e infine gli parla di lui.  
<< Hai avuto una buona influenza su di lui, non dirò che si è calmato, ma almeno ha cominciato a mettersi in discussione e in una personalità come la sua è straordinario che abbia accettato consigli provenienti dall’esterno, ormai le chiacchiere su di te occupano metà delle nostre sedute >> aggiunge Debbie con un sorriso che però non arriva fino agli occhi.  
<< … Io … non so cosa dire, mi sento confuso, non … abbiamo mai parlato di queste cose, non ne ha mai voluto parlare mentre io gli ho raccontato tutto di me >> esclama cercando di controllarsi.  
<< Tipico, è un sistema di rimozione che ho riscontrato diverse volte. Sarò sincera con te Thad: le storie d’amore zuccherose, romantiche e sdolcinate sono una su un milione, mio figlio ha avuto questa fortuna con Kurt ed è una cosa di cui io e Carole siamo immensamente grate, ci sono persone che non vogliono questo tipo di storie, e il mio paziente è uno di quelli, ciò non vuol dire che non abbia smesso di aspettare, devi solo dargli qualcosa di diverso, non pretendere una apple life, non da lui almeno >> sbotta Deborah Anderson e gli viene spontaneo arretrare leggermente, il ricordo del pugno di Blaine è ancora vivido nella sua memoria.  
<< Io … io voglio lui, l’ho sempre voluto, da quella sera al Nobu >> ed è la verità, la pura e semplice verità.  
<< E allora vai a prenderti il tuo lieto fine, ora scusami ma devo prendere l’autobus per andare a ritirare la mia auto, se conosco bene il padre di Kurt a quest’ora avrà già terminato >> e gli sembra di cogliere un indizio in quelle parole, come se Debbie avesse voluto dargli quell’informazione per un qualche motivo che lui ancora non comprende appieno.

Carole Hudson – Hummel gli sorride quando lo vede arrivare, come se sapesse fin dall’inizio che sarebbe finita in quella maniera.  
<< Tu devi essere Thad Harwood vieni dentro, il tempo di finire di asciugare il bucato e sono subito da te >> lo saluta prima di farlo sedere in salotto. Anche qui l’occhio gli cade sulle foto, in parte sono le stesse che ha già visto da Catherine, da Debbie e da Judy, tranne quella del matrimonio di Finn e Rachel, una del suo matrimonio con Burt, il diploma di Kurt, Finn e Quinn e un’ultima su cui gli cade l’occhio quasi per caso: un uomo in uniforme militare che culla tra le sue braccia un bambino, deve essere il padre di Finn si dice prima che Carole lo raggiunga.  
<< Non so molto di te, l’ultima volta che si siamo sentiti è stato prima di una mostra fotografica, ultimamente parliamo solo di te e di Finn, quel ragazzo gioca un po’ troppo con i giochi elettronici >> esordisce Carole prima di offrirgli dei biscotti.  
<< Lei ... lei lo conosce da tempo, com’è possibile che tutte le madri lo adorino? >> chiede, per come la vede lui Sebastian ha quel tipo di personalità che dovrebbe risultar irritante per una madre, una zia e persino una nonna. << Perché in noi cerca un surrogato della figura materna, a sentire Debbie, inoltre ha passato così tanto tempo su questo divano insieme agli altri … la prima volta che l’ho visto non mi è piaciuto, poi ha saputo quello che ha fatto per Finn >> e quella si ché una rivelazione, Sebastian e Finn non gli sono sembrati grandi amici, si sopportano, si vedono alle cene insieme agli altri, Sebastian si occupa di Beth, ma non amici.  
<< E … cosa avrebbe fatto? >> chiede cercando di non apparire sorpreso. << Lo ha aiutato ad entrare all’Actor’s Studio, a modo suo è un bravo ragazzo, ci vuole tempo per scoprirlo >> gli spiega Carole lasciandolo senza parole.  
<< Non … non ne parlano mai >> dice lui. << Io stessa l’ho scoperto per caso anni fa, tutto questo non è stato facile, il mio matrimonio, Finn e Quinn genitori così giovani, Kurt e Blaine che erano così giovani, ma andiamo avanti, mi ha parlato di te così tanto … ero curiosa di vederti >> dice lei con un sorriso materno. << L’unico argomento di cui ha parlato così tanto è stato il viaggio di nozze di suo padre e Catherine, in Belgio se non ricordo male, c’entrava qualcosa una città >> e lui si chiede a cosa gli serva quell’informazione in quel momento, è completamente fuori posto, a meno che …

È quasi un’epifania la sua: la carne cucinata con la ricetta belga, il waffle la mattina e ora quell’accenno … la caccia al tesoro organizzata da Sebastian era così evidente, sotto i suoi occhi e se n’è accorto solo in quel momento, quello che lo sorprende è come Judy, Debbie e Carole gli abbiano tenuto il gioco.  
<< Carole, la ringrazio, ora devo andare, mi dica solo una cosa: perché? >> almeno questo vuole sapere, perché quell’assurdità?  
<< Voleva vedere fin dove saresti arrivato, inoltre volevamo conoscerti, ci hanno parlato così tanto di te che ci siamo prestate tutte di buon grado, tranne la madre di Artie, è stata l’unica a non volerlo fare, per lei Catherine doveva dirti subito dov’è, lei è l’unica a saperlo >> gli spiega Carole e in effetti quadra, la spiegazione si adatta perfettamente a Sebastian.  
Uscendo da lì Thad manda un sms a Santana per dirle che sa dove si trova Sebastian e che spera di convincerlo a tornare, poi prenota un volo, in Europa fa freddo se non ricorda male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thad alla ricerca, è stata una sorta di caccia al tesoro, a tal proposito vi consiglio di rileggere Assez Riche et Assez Pauvre per capire subito dov'è andato Sebastian  
> Era dall'inizio che volevo far comparire le madri, all'appello manca solo Nancy Abrams, ma il motivo lo scoprirete leggendo  
> Passando agli OC del capitolo, Eléonore ha il volto di Katrina Law, come tutti dovreste sapere Marion Cotillard ha interpretato Talia al Ghul ne " Il Cavaliere Oscuro - il Ritorno " mentre Katrina è stata la sua sorellastra Nyssa nella 2x13 di Arrow. Robert Smythe ha invece il volto di Gale Harold ( Brian, oh Brian ). Il collega di Rachel che assomiglia a Reed Richards è ovviamente Paolo san Pablo, interpretato da Ioan Gruffudd che è stato Reed Richards nei film dei " Fantastici 4 "  
> Il titolo questa volta è semplice " Madri, matrigne e altre "  
> Per la foto del matrimonio Quartie, avete presente il finale di " Una Notte da leoni " quando si vedono le foto, bene ... quella al minuto 2:45  
> Alcuni degli eventi già li conoscevamo, diciamo che dietro la caccia al tesoro c'era uno scopo ben preciso. Domanda, avete capito dov'è finito Sebastian


	14. À travers le bayou

Nick Duval aveva conosciuto Jeff Sterling il decimo giorno nella sua nuova scuola a New York.  
I suoi genitori si erano trasferiti a New York quel mese a causa del lavoro, e per quanto New York fosse una bella città a lui mancava New Orleans. Era cresciuto in quelle strade, al ritmo del jazz e della cucina del sud, sua madre faceva le stesse ricette ma non era la stessa cosa.  
Inoltre a casa sua si era sempre parlato il cajun, sua nonna sapeva solo quello, lui conosceva il francese che però parlava con accento e sapeva a malapena l’inglese, era stato proprio a New York che aveva capito che il resto del mondo padroneggiava alla perfezione l’inglese.  
Aveva già notato Jeff, sarebbe stato impossibile non notarlo con quei capelli ma siccome era sicuro che l’altro non avrebbe capito niente se gli avesse parlato in cajun si era detto che prima avrebbe migliorato l’inglese e allora, e solo allora, sarebbe andato a cercarlo, almeno così si era ripromesso.  
Peccato che fosse stato Jeff il primo a prendere l’iniziativa quel giorno. Nel vederlo avvicinarsi durante il pranzo Nick era stato colto dall’ansia e dal timore di non essere capito, o peggio di rendersi ridicolo di fronte all’altro ma era rimasto al suo posto, immobile.  
Jeff gli aveva chiesto cosa stesse facendo e a differenza degli altri bambini non aveva riso quando lui aveva risposto in un inglese stentato per poi passare al francese e guardarlo spaventato aspettandosi una presa in giro. Si era invece seduto accanto a lui e aveva aspettato che trovasse le parole giuste in inglese e gli aveva sorriso felice quando finalmente era stato in grado di rispondere.  
<< Grazie per … avermi ascoltato fino alla fine >> aveva detto prima di alzarsi e sorrider glia  sua volta. << È stato bello sentirti, hai una voce così strana >> aveva replicato Jeff prima di salutarlo con la mano.  
E lui in quel momento, per la prima volta da settimane, non aveva rimpianto il Quartiere Francese, il jazz e soprattutto la torta di pecan di sua nonna.  
Da allora lui e Jeff erano diventati inseparabili, così tanto che era raro vederli separati. Aveva conosciuto anche Thad Harwood, il migliore amico di Jeff, ma si era presto reso conto che il legame che lui aveva con il biondo era diverso, più intenso.

Arrivati al liceo si era chiesto come mai non avesse altri amici, a differenza loro che erano sempre stati tra loro Thad aveva diversi amici, era nel giornalino scolastico e cambiava ragazza un po’ troppo spesso per i suoi gusti, tanto che quando davano qualche festa si limitavano a dirgli di portare la ragazza di turno, consapevoli che poi la relazione durava fino alla festa o proseguiva per altri pochi giorni.  
Si era interrogato su quello che provava per Jeff, almeno finché la ragazza del momento di Thad, Alicia York, non aveva trascinato Thad, e loro con lui, alla proiezione di Edoardo II, un film inglese di un regista di cui lui non aveva mai sentito parlare.  
Thad aveva trovato il film noiosissimo e senza senso tanto che si era addormentato verso la metà, e aveva rotto con Alicia tre giorni dopo, mentre Jeff aveva trovato più interessante e lui era l’unico, oltre ad Alicia, ad aver seguito il film.  
Il sentimento che aveva visto sullo schermo tra il re e Gavenston era stato così appassionato, così totale, così … non era riuscito a spiegarselo ma voleva la stessa cosa, e la voleva con Jeff, aveva avuto quell’epifania nel momento in cui i due si erano riuniti.  
Non ne aveva parlato per tre settimane, tempo sufficiente a Thad per partecipare all’ennesima _quincianiera_ di una delle sue cugine e poi trovare il coraggio di ammettere di non essere realmente interessato a nessuna di loro.

<< Credi volesse dirci qualcosa? >> aveva detto quella sera mentre si trovavano a casa sua, sua madre aveva cucinato il gumbo quella sera e lui voleva chiedere a Jeff se per il mardi gras era interessato ad andare con lui a New Orleans.  
<< Forse, ma quando si sentirà pronto ce lo racconterà, dobbiamo solo avere pazienza >> aveva risposto Jeff prima di voltarsi verso di lui con naturalezza, sullo schermo c’erano Keanu Reevers e Tlda Swinton, ancora lei.  
<< Ricordi il film di tre settimane fa? >> aveva chiesto timoroso. << Poco, i pop corn erano buonissimi, grazie ancora per avermi dato i tuoi >> era stata la risposta del biondo e lui aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo prima di ponderare bene le prossime parole.  
<< Io .. voglio un amore come … come il loro. Edaward e Piers >> aveva ammesso, non si sentiva attratto da altri ragazzo, c’era solo Jeff per lui, ed era certo che sarebbe durata per sempre. Se fosse stato per lui avrebbe preferito continuare a galleggiare in quel limbo tra la cotta e l’amicizia pura e semplice ma quel pomeriggio aveva odiato come Lilian Rigby avesse cominciato a corteggiare Jeff e purtroppo Lilian sembrava non avere difetti.  
<< Possibilmente senza la moglie e … devi dirmi qualcosa Nick? >> aveva chiesto Jeff improvvisamente attento e lui aveva respirato a fondo prima di prendere il coraggio a due mani.  
<< Io … Jeff, … non è come pensi … eppure nella mia testa era un bel discorso, maledition >> aveva imprecato in francese prima di cercare le labbra di Jeff in quello che era stato il suo primo bacio. Jeff all’inizio era rimasto di sasso e lui già stava pensando a come uscire da casa Sterling con tutta la dignità che gli rimaneva, chiamare Thad che stava studiando per il test di letteratura ispanica e raccontargli le sue pene d’amore quando lentamente, impacciato e con timore Jeff Sterling aveva ricambiato il suo bacio.  
Era stato quello il momento più bello della sua adolescenza, il momento in cui Jeff, il suo migliore amico, il primo amico che aveva avuto a New York, aveva ricambiato il suo primo bacio. Si erano separati solo per mancanza di fiato, si erano fissati per poi scoppiare a ridere per stemperare la tensione e si erano baciati una seconda, una terza e una quarta volta.

Avevano deciso di non dire niente a Thad, almeno fino all’estate e in quei quattro giorni a New Orleans si erano divertiti come non mai, specialmente durante la festa organizzata da sua nonna dove si erano vestiti lui con uno smoking nero e Jeff con uno bianco, ad un certo punto suo nonno gli aveva ceduto la sua bombetta e lo aveva chiamato “ baron Samedì “, aveva spiegato a Jeff il significato di quel nome a letto quella sera stessa, sua madre li faceva dormire nella stessa stanza fin da quando erano bambini e non si era fatta domande; glielo aveva spiegato tra un bacio e l’altro e tra una risata e l’altra. Poi c’era stato il Quartiere Francese, la sfilata in St Charles Avenue, Jeff avrebbe preferito Bourbon Street ma lui gli aveva spiegato che le parate lì non ci arrivavano più; il jazz sulle cui note avevano ballato la sera e i loro abiti, a Jeff l’oro stava benissimo ma lui vestito di verde e porpora sembrava un pappagallo.  
Era accaduto la loro ultima notte lì, quando erano rientrati accaldati ed eccitati, e lo avevano fatto sul suo letto, con il jazz che veniva dal piano di sotto come sottofondo, e Nick Duval aveva deciso che non aveva un altro corpo da toccare, un’altra bocca da baciare, lui voleva solo Jeff Sterling e sapeva che anche l’altro provva le stesse cose che provava lui.

Thad non se l’era presa nell’apprendere la notizia, era rimasto calmissimo e si era limitato a dire che era evidente, che prima o poi sarebbe successo, che tutti lo sospettavano e perché ci avessero messo così tanto per accorgersene. In quanto a lui, non aveva detto niente, silenzio assoluto e talvolta qualche accenno ma nulla di più e se la cosa lo aveva sfiorato Jeff c’era rimasto male, specialmente perché lui e Thad erano amici fin dall’asilo.  
Avevano smesso di fargli domande e l’estate del diploma erano andati tutti e tre a New Orleans dove suo cugino Julien giocava nella squadra universitaria di football della Tulane e li aveva invitati per una delle ultime partite della stagione. Ed era stato lì che avevano beccato Thad col cugino Julien mentre si baciavano negli spogliatoi, Jeff era rimasto da quell’avvenimento più di quanto amasse ricordare.  
<< Il mio bambino … il mio bambino … >> aveva mormorato Jeff con lo sguardo ancora perso nel vuoto mentre lui giocava con la sua porzione di torta pecan. << Non è il tuo bambino Jeff … solo … poteva anche dircelo >> aveva detto lui, la cameriera li stava guardando preoccupata; però quella scoperta spiegava loro tante cose su Thad e gli stava facendo vedere tutto sotto un’altra prospettiva.  
Thad non aveva negato nulla, si era solo limitato a dire che erano affari suoi e che non gli sembrava poi un’informazione così importante e poi si era chiuso in un mutismo ostinato.

Avevano cominciato l’università a New York dopo essersi trovati un appartamento, e Thad aveva lasciato loro la stanza da letto trasferendosi nella stanza degli ospiti che aveva un letto singolo per poi dopo la loro laurea trasferirsi sul divano.  
Non si erano preoccupati troppo di Thad, consapevoli che prima o poi avrebbe trovato qualcuno, sperandolo, Jeff avrebbe voluto insistere e allo stesso lo considerava come se fosse il loro primogenito.  
Era stato quasi casualmente che quel giorno aveva trovato quel biglietto da visita nelle tasche dei jeans di Thad prima del bucato settimanale e lo aveva osservato in silenzio: plastificato, “ Sebastian S “ scritto a caratteri eleganti e un numero di cellulare. Cosa facesse Thad non erano affari suoi, come il leggere Proust in lingua originale quando Thad capiva si e no dieci parole in quella lingua, lui si era limitato a consegnargli quel biglietto da visita, non era rimasto nemmeno per vedere la reazione dell’altro.  
Le stranezze erano continuate quando Thad era tornato a casa con il CD della Carmen  e aveva insistito perché lo ascoltassero, e ora cosa avrebbe pensato di loro la signora Dixon, la loro vicina, nel sentire quelle note? Era stato allora che Thad aveva raccontato tutto, di come avesse incontrato Sebastian, di come lo avesse seguito e aveva riferito loro anche di quella misteriosa telefonata.

Lui si era fatto una mezza idea su quale fosse il lavoro del misterioso Sebastian ma Thad no, e Thad si solito era un tipo che notava tutto. gli aveva consigliato di chiamarlo perché era sicuro che sarebbe finita lì, e che dopo quella telefonata Thad sarebbe andato avanti e avrebbe superato la cosa. Peccato che Jeff avesse detto ad alta voce quello che lui pensava, ossia che Sebastian fosse una puttana, aveva cercato di salvare la situazione in corner ma era stato inutile, e Thad aveva deciso di seguire il suo consiglio.  
Aveva chiamato e l’altro aveva accettato di vederlo, ad una cena al Nobu, dov’era scontato che Thad avrebbe dovuto pagare per tutto e lui gli aveva prestato il suo completo elegante, solo Jeff sapeva che quel completo era anche il suo abito di Carnevale perché il biondo adorava vederlo vestito da baron Samedì, e avevano atteso di fronte alla televisione.  
Dopo le dieci erano andati tutti e due a letto e mezz’ora dopo avevano sentito distintamente la porta aprirsi e Thad era rientrato, il volto che avevano visto nel momento in cui Jeff aveva acceso la luce era un misto di esultanza, amore e tristezza. Avevano saputo tutto la mattina dopo e lui aveva detto e ridetto che era una pessima, pessima idea ma Jeff non era stato del suo parere, a sentire lui era solo l’inizio di una stupenda storia d’amore, come in _Pretty Woman_.  
<< _Pretty Woman_ è un film Jeff, un film. La vita non è un film e Thad rimarrà scottato, in miseria e per cosa? Perché si è innamorato a prima vista di qualcuno che non lo potrà mai ricambiare  >> aveva cercato di farlo ragionare quel giovedì sera che Thad era uscito per il suo terzo incontro con Sebastian, Nick si rifiutava di considerarli degli appuntamenti quelli. << Potrà, l’hai detto anche tu, potere, non dovere o volere, e perché no poi? Solo per quel lavoro? Potrebbe smettere >> aveva ribattuto il biondo serafico.  
Aveva cercato di far ragionare anche Thad ma si era scontrato con un muro, Thad sapeva bene che Sebastian non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo come l’amava lui ma non gl’importava, non quando erano insieme, non quando erano sul letto della suite dell’altro a scopare, per Nick quello si chiamava scopare, o fottere; non fare l’amore. << Gli ho chiesto se potevamo farci una foto insieme, e mi ha detto di si, poteva rifiutarsi ma ha acconsentito >> gli aveva detto Thad prima di mostrargli la foto in questione: Sebastian era senza dubbio un bel ragazzo, alto, capelli castani e occhi verdi ma in quegli occhi c’era una malizia che a lui non piaceva.  
Quando aveva visto Sebastian con una biondina al Manhattan Mall mentre erano tutti e due in un negozio di intimo femminile aveva pensato che i suoi guai fossero finiti, quella biondina doveva essere la ragazza di Sebastian, una bella ragazza aveva pensato mentre li osservava, aveva un fisico da ballerina aveva notato.

Quando era rincasato aveva trovato Thad emotivamente distrutto e solo la promessa di una maratona Disney da parte di Jeff  erano riusciti a fargli tornare temporaneamente il sorriso. Quella sera erano andati tutti e tre al ristorante messicano e si stavano divertendo quando Thad si era come imbambolato e lui si era voltato nella direzione dell’amico e li aveva visti: Sebastian, la biondina del centro commerciale e una latina. Tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio se proprio in quel momento le due non si fossero baciate, quindi o lei e Sebastian erano solo amici o quello era una sorta di perverso, strambo, bizzarro mènage à trois.  
La prima opzione era quella vera aveva scoperto quando Thad era tornato al loro tavolo ancora emozionato e aveva riferito loro con gli occhi che brillavano che la latina si chiamava Santana, era il suo compleanno, lei e la biondina erano una coppia e che era una collega di Sebastian.  
<< Visto Nick? Avevo ragione io: se quelle due stanno insieme perché Thad e Sebastian non possono? >> gli aveva chiesto Jeff quando erano tornati a casa, nell’intimità del loro letto. << Forse lui non vuole, forse alla bionda non importa, a Thad invece importerebbe, lo sappiamo entrambi, questa storia finirà male >> aveva risposto melanconico, sapeva di avere ragione, peccato che il suo ragazzo e il suo migliore amico non capissero.  
 E le cose erano peggiorate quando Thad aveva comunicato loro un sabato sera che aveva conosciuto anche due amici di Sebastian e che uno di questi, un tale Blaine, gli aveva confidato che Sebastian aveva spostato il suo numero dal cellulare che usava per lavorare a quello privato. Per lui non era stata una grande rivelazione ma Jeff l’aveva guardato con aria saputa e Thad era fuori di sé per la gioia.

La settimana successiva erano andati a New Orleans e non aveva pensato a Thad, come poteva pensarci mentre lui e Jeff vagavano per le strade di quella città così magica e così insolita, mangiando cucina del sud e rilassandosi al suono del blues e del jazz?  
L’unico vero ostacolo era stato suo nonno Alain, ma Alain Duval era morto prima del suo diploma e sua nonna Louise DeVille dopo qualche mese di perplessità aveva accettato Jeff come un nipote acquisito, e per l’occasione aveva cucinato di tutto, forte del suo radicato pregiudizio che le donne del Nord non sapessero cucinare e due uomini che vivono senza donne, voi dovete lasciar fare a me aveva detto prima di posare davanti ai loro occhi abbastanza cibo da sfamare un esercito.  
Erano tornati a New York solo domenica notte a causa del loro aero che era stato cancellato, non prima che sua nonna riempisse la sua valigia di cibo, tutta cucina del sud aveva assicurato lei sorridente e lui e Jeff non avevano avuto il cuore di rifiutarla.  
Quando erano entrati in casa avevano trovato una scia di vestiti che andava fino alla loro stanza da letto e sulle scale un mazzo di fiori che doveva aver passato un brutto quarto d’ora. Seguendo i vestiti avevano trovato Thad e Sebastian addormentati abbracciati e lui aveva trascinato via Jeff prima che questi gridasse per la troppa felicità.

E da lì in poi le cose erano andate sempre più di fretta, almeno a suo parere, per Jeff si era trattato dell’evoluzione naturale dell’ordine delle cose. Almeno aveva pensato così fino alla loro prima uscita a quattro.  
Il ristorante che avevano scelto non era così male, aveva dei buoni prezzo e servizio eccellente eppure Sebastian aveva passato tutto il tempo a lamentarsi, con Thad che lo guardava adorante e ogni tre secondi gli stringeva la mano.  << Non sto dicendo che faccia schifo, ma sono abituato ad altro, io scelgo solo il meglio >> era stata la replica di Sebastian al dolce. << Per noi questo è il meglio, non ci possiamo permettere un ristorante cinque stelle ogni settimana >> aveva risposto Jeff e lui gli aveva dato ragione.  
<< Come dici tu Dahmer, come dici tu, come dici tu >> e lui aveva fatto subito il collegamento restando senza parole per la faccia tosta dell’altro. << Come scusa? >> aveva chiesto Jeff, Thad doveva aver capito ma aveva deciso di soprassedere. << Ti chiami Jeff testa bionda, suppongo che sia un diminutivo di Jeffrey. Ora il più famoso Jeffrey è Jeffrey Dahmer e suppongo che tu sappia chi sei >> aveva risposto Sebastian con un sorriso sarcastico.  
Non era andata come credevano ma avevano fatto lo sforzo, per Thad che appariva realmente felice si era detto Nick a denti stretti, lo stavano facendo per Thad, solo per lui.  
Avevano anche conosciuto gli amici dell’altro, e Jeff aveva insistito così tanto per farsi una foto con Quinn Fabray e un’altra con Brittany S Pierce e lui aveva paventato un’alleanza di biondi, per fortuna erano tutti troppo impegnati ma se conosceva bene Jeff quell’idea doveva frullargli in testa da un po’. Aveva persino ricevuto una chiamata da sua nonna, una chiamata imbarazzante perché sua nonna gridava al telefono, quando Jeff aveva postato la sua foto su Facebook, Nick Duval ignorava che sua nonna alla veneranda età di setta nove anni avesse Facebook e che sapesse anche usarlo; quello che voleva sapere era come andavano le cose tra lui e Jeff e chi fossero quelle due biondine strette a … sua nonna definiva Jeff “ il tuo yankee “. L’aveva rassicurata sostenendo che Quinn era sposata, ma la fede non si vede aveva replicato sua nonna, e che Brittany era lesbica, e aveva dovuto spiegare a sua nonna che c’erano uomini a cui piacevano uomini e donne a cui piacevano le donne, e quella era stata la conversazione telefonica più imbarazzante della sua vita, con Thad e Jeff che se la ridevano di cuore, uno sul divano e l’altro dalla cucina.

E tutto era andato discretamente bene fino a quando erano uscite quelle foto sul giornale, quelle del senatore Clarington e Sebastian. Thad non aveva visto tutto l’articolo, lui si e alcune di quelle foto erano imbarazzanti, si vedeva chiaramente i due impegnati prima in dei prelimari e poi in un rapporto completo, e tutto perché Rachel Berry conosceva un giornalista e gli aveva venduto uno scoop. Lo scopo poteva anche essere buono ma il danno era stato fatto, come lui temeva.  
Da lì era andato tutto a rotoli, specialmente quando Blaine Anderson, che sembrava così inoffensivo, aveva pensato di usare Thad come sacco da boxe ed era stato fermato solo da un intervento del marito, perché Santana e Brittany lo avrebbero lasciato fare e per fortuna il naso di Thad non era rotto.  
Era stato contrario all’idea di Thad di andare in Ohio a differenza di Jeff che aveva trovato quella sorta di caccia al tesoro estremamente romantica ma Thad era partito lo stesso così quel venerdì sera si erano ritrovati nel loft di Blaine e Kurt insieme agli altri per quello che era una sorta di rito.

Festeggiavano Brittany che a breve sarebbe comparsa nel nuovo video di Beyoncé e Artie che avrebbe diretto tre episodi di un documentario sui quartieri meno noti di Los Angeles, oltre a Blaine che era riuscito a vendere la sua trentesima canzone, oltre al gatto di Brittany che a quanto sembrava aveva smesso con l’ecstasy.  
Kurt per l’occasione aveva stappato lo champagne, preso da quella sorta di cantina che Sebastian e Santana si erano allestiti nei loro garage e lo aveva servito a tutti, a tutti tranne Quinn che aveva subito messo la mano sul bicchiere.  
<< In verità … io non posso bere, e non perché quando sono sbronza divento una stronza pronta ad urlare stronzate a tutti ma … per altri sette mesi non posso bere >> aveva ammesso prima di sedersi sulle ginocchia di Artie.  
Lui era nuovo in quel gruppo e non li conosceva così bene ma aveva subito notato l’espressione delusa di Rachel, quella entusiasta di Brittany e quella semplicemente felice di Artie prima che Beth realizzasse appieno quelle parole e corresse ad abbracciare sua madre ed Artie.  
Per sua fortuna Thad li aveva chiamati non appena erano tornati a casa, Quinn e Santana sembravano più rilassate mentre gli altri, specialmente Blaine e Kurt, erano in ansia, anche se Blaine era sicuro che Sebastian sarebbe ricomparso per il decennale del liceo.

<< Nick, sicuro che il tuo francese sia quello giusto? Qui in Belgio non mi capisce nessuno >> aveva sento dalla cornetta del cellulare prima di realizzare due cose: qualcuno metteva in dubbio il suo francese e Thad si trovava in Europa, quindi quella era un’intercontinentale. << Si, ma che ci fai in Belgio? Non dovevi essere in Ohio? >> aveva chiesto prima di inserire il vivavoce in modo che anche Jeff sentisse. << Ci sono stato ma ora sono in Belgio, so dov’è Sebastian e ... è complicato Nick >> e prima che lui potesse replicare o protestare l’altro aveva chiuso la conversazione.  
<< Ma perché non abbiamo amici normali? >> aveva chiesto sconsolato a Jeff. << Se li avessimo la nostra vita sarebbe incredibilmente noiosa >> aveva risposto Jeff prima di baciarlo e aveva ragione, anche se odiava ammetterlo Jeff aveva ragione.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il cognome di Nick mi ha sempre incuriosito, e siccome io sono curiosa per natura mi sono sempre chiesta da dove derivasse. ora l'unico luogo in cui ci sono cognomi francesi negli USA è proprio la Louisiana e quindi l'ho reso originario di New Orleans.  
> Il cajun a cui allude Nick è un particolare dialetto francese parlato appunto in Louisiana ma non riconosciuto come lingua, che poi Nick da bambino non sappia bene l'inglese è una mia esagerazione  
> Le info sul Carnevale e su New Orleans, e la cucina del Sud; sono prese da santa Wikipedia, la sottoscritta si è innamorata di NO dai tempi in cui da liceale leggeva la Rice, prima che AHS:C la facesse diventare di moda, il baron Samedì sarebbe il dio dei morti della tardizione voodoo; " Edoardo II " è un film di Derek Jarman che consiglio a tutte di vedere  
> Il titolo " À travers le bayou " è la versione francese di " Gonna Take You There " più noto da noi come " Giù per il bayou " de " La Principessa e il ranocchio ", che come ricorderete è ambientato a NO.  
> E abbiamo anche la risposta a dov'è andato Thad, per sapere tutto aspettate la settimana prossima  
> Note10: Com noterete questo capitolo è atipico perchè copre un arco temporale più lungo degli altri fb, diciamo che serve a dare ai Niff e a Thad un background che a differenza di quello degli altri si incrocia con i precedenti solo alla fine


	15. Ik denk dat we als Alexander en Mary

Bruges è in apparenza una città tranquilla, dove oltre ai turisti e talvolta una troupe televisiva non accade mai niente di nuovo, uno degli angoli più tranquilli del Belgio si dice Sebastian prima di aspirare il fumo della sigaretta.  
Il posto adatto per riflettere, schiarirsi le idee, riprendersi e attendere. La città un po’ è come l’acqua dei canali, e lui ha avuto bisogno di quel cambio di prospettiva.  
A volte si dice che dovrebbe tornare a New York, al suo lavoro e dagli altri, specialmente per il decennale ma il clima è così perfetto, l’aria è pulita, si vive con poco e poi c’è Gaspard.  
Gaspard che lavora con lui, che è sempre gentile e non gli ha mai fatto domande, Gaspard che gli sta insegnando il fiammingo e che ogni volta che lo guarda assume uno sguardo malizioso da liceale anche se ha quasi trent’anni. Gaspard che non ha ambizioni, gli basta scribacchiare talvolta per un giornale e lavorare come cameriere. Gli piace quella sorta di corteggiamento, forse perché ha sempre preferito essere lui il cacciatore, e soprattutto prima di New York, prima di Thad, era sicuro che non avrebbe mai fatto un simile lavoro.  
Non può fumare nel locale, altrimenti se Sabina lo scoprisse ne verrebbe fuori una litigata da cui dubita uscirebbe vincitore, un po’ come Faccia da Checca, nanetta Berry e Santana tutti in una volta e contro di lui.  
<< Fumare con questo tempo ti fa male >> dice una voce alla sua destra, una voce che conosce bene, che ha atteso per tre mesi senza realmente crederci. Lentamente volta la testa e lo vede: Thad Harwood, e un giaccone di pelle, un cappello, una sciarpa e dei guanti.

<< Ce ne hai messo di tempo per trovarmi Harwood >> lo saluta con un sorriso prima di spegnere la sigaretta, Catherine lo aveva chiamato per avvisarlo che Thad era partito ma poteva significare tante cose: che sarebbe arrivato a breve, che sarebbe tornato a New York e avesse allertato gli altri o peggio ancora che avrebbe rinunciato quindi lui non ha sperato in niente, si è limitato ad attendere.  
<< Il Belgio è grande Sebastian, non come la Francia ma è grande, e Bruges non è un villaggio, sono due giorni che ti cerco >> è la risposta di Thad, quindi Thad lo ha cercato, ha seguito gli indizi che lui ha disseminato e che Catherine, Judy, Debbie e Carole gli hanno fornito.  
<< Pensavo che gli indizi fossero chiari >> replica lui prima di abbassargli la sciarpa, lui non sente così freddo pensa prima di osservare come Thad si torturi le labbra per il freddo. << Lo sono stati, ma … io non parlo francese Sebastian >> gli risponde Thad con un sorriso.  
<< Però sei venuto lo stesso >> risponde lui, e per lui è tantissimo e spera che Thad sappia cosa significa tutto quello per lui, nessuno ha mai fatto una cosa simile per lui, nessuno.  
<< Sarei andato dovunque per rivederti … noi … dobbiamo terminare quel discorso >> dice Thad e lui sa bene a quale discorso di riferisce l’altro, un discorso che avrebbero dovuto affrontare se l’altro non se ne fosse andato sbattendo la porta.  
<< Hai ragione Harwood, e … >> non riesce a terminare di parlare che viene interrotto da Sabina, è strano avere un lavoro con degli orari prestabili ma è un po’ come con il tempo: prima o poi ci si abitua.  
<< Io … io ti aspetto qui >> gli dice Thad prima di sedersi e prendere il menù tra le mani. << C’è anche in inglese Thad, e togliti quei guanti, ho caldo solo a vederti, americani … >> è la sua risposta e l’altro evita di fargli notare che anche lui è americano.  
Thad resta seduto al tavolo per tutto il tempo, gustandosi la cioccolata calda e il waffle, qui guaffre, con panna, panna che come dice il bigliettino scritto in una grafia familiare è “ un omaggio della casa “ e osservando Sebastian, solo quando l’altro si volta nella sua direzione abbassa gli occhi, tranne una volta in cui si accorge troppo tardi che l’altro lo sta guardando.  
Quello che lo sorprende, ma che forse non sorprenderebbe gli altri si dice, è vedere come uno dei colleghi di Sebastian sia irritato dalla sua presenza peccato che non capisce quello che si dicano, prima i due parlano in francese poi quando la discussione si fa più animata passano ad una lingua che si sembra un misto di inglese e tedesco, Jeff è quello che ha studiato tedesco, non lui.

Non parlano mentre tornano a casa, Sebastian gli offre di camminare con lui sotto l’ombrello e lui accetta riconoscente, da quelle parti piove troppo per i suoi gusti. L’appartamento dove l’altro lo conduce è semplice, poche stanze ma arredato con gusto, da quel che lui capisce mentre sistema la giacca sull’attaccapanni.  
<< I mobili c’erano già o li hai comprati tu? >> chiede curioso osservando fuori dalla finestra, sono appena fuori dalla cinta muraria dieci minuti di buon passo pensa lui che prima di conoscere l’altro talvolta faceva jogging al Central Park come tutti i new yorchesi.  
<< In parte li ho comprati, avevo qualche soldo da parte >> gli risponde Sebastian con un sorriso, lo stesso sorriso che lui ha imparato ad amare.  
<< Ecco … ho parlato con gli altri, e con la tua matrigna e … ammetto che forse ho sbagliato ma io ti amo, non sono come Brittany che aspetta, io non ce la faccio. Mi sono detto che avrei fatto meglio a lasciarti, a dimenticare tutto ma la verità è che non voglio. La tua lettera, non sapevo di Hunter Clarington e di quella offerta, forse … non so che cosa volevo dirti, solo la stessa cosa che ti ho detto al La Guardia, ossia che ti amo, e … sono quasi finito in bolletta per te ma non voglio che tu ti senta costretto a fare qualcosa che non vuoi Sebastian, solo … non lo so bene >> dice imporporandosi sempre di più e sentendo la sua dignità strisciare lentamente via a nascondersi mentre non smette di guardare Sebastian che ha ascoltato il suo inutile sproloquio per tutto il tempo appoggiato alla parete.  
<< Sai che a modo mio provo qualcosa per te, lo hai sempre saputo Harwood, altrimenti non saresti venuto al La Guardia quella sera. Non ti dirò stronzate su come abbia avuto un’infanzia difficile o altro, anche se per Deborah è vero, ma … sto bene in tua compagnia ed è per questo che ho rifiutato la proposta di Clarington. Io e Santana ne avevamo parlato prima che conoscesse Brittany, lei sarebbe diventata la mantenuta di una vecchia lesbica della domenica e io mi sarei trovato qualcuno che avrei trattato come un bancomat, ma … poi è cambiato tutto. Sono venuto qui in Belgio perché dovevo riflettere sul casino che ho combinato e l’ho fatto. Il mio lavoro è quello e non intendo smettere, sappilo Harwood, ma mentre ero qui ho ripreso i miei vecchi libri di psicologia, non pensavo che mi fossero rimasti solo otto esami >> è la risposta sincera di Sebastian, detta con un sorriso malizioso ma con gli occhi attenti nell’attesa di una sua risposta.  
<< Io … sarebbe tutto più facile se potessimo tornare a prima, tutto più facile >> dice lui invece; l’unica cosa che vorrebbe è correre tra le braccia dell’altro e baciarlo ma ha come l’impressione che sia presto.  
<< Non era più facile, sei stato l’unico a crederlo ma non era più facile; io l’ho sempre detto che eravamo come Alexander e Marie, sei tu quello fissato con la favola romantica >> è la pronta replica di Sebastian, non è che lui creda alle favole, solo … pensava sarebbe stato più facile.  
<< Non lo so, è da quando ti ho visto che … mi sono innamorato di te, e sai quanto mi sia costato sapere dei tuoi clienti ma l’ho accettato perché lo ero anch’io, forse è stato questo l’errore iniziale >> ci ha pensato fin da quando è sceso dall’aero, forse se fosse andato da Sebastian quel girono in libreria, o al negozio della Virgin a parlargli le cose sarebbero andate in maniera differente.  
<< Dubito le cose sarebbero cambiate, ho fatto fallire gli appuntamenti al buio che gli altri mi hanno organizzato, e ci hanno provato per anni >> e solo allora Thad si accorge di quanto Sebastian si sia avvicinato.  
<< Ti preparo la cena? Qui si mangia presto >> gli propone Sebastian ma lui in quel momento non ha fame, non quella fame almeno. << No, non voglio cenare, forse dopo >> risponde lui prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro.

È diverso da tutte le altre volte, sia quelle nella suite del Waldorf ché quelle in casa di Sebastian, Thad non sa come spiegarselo ma è diverso. Prima di tutto ci sono i loro baci, lenti, calmi, e appena sfiorati, non sono i baci voraci e pieno di lussuria che si sarebbe aspettato dopo tanta lontananza, sono meglio.  
Quando sono sul letto dell’altro, letto ad una piazza e mezzo nota Thad distrattamente prima di sentire le mani di Sebastian che gli accarezzano dolcemente la schiena.  
Geme nella bocca dell’altro interrompendo i baci solo per mancanza d’aria e cercando di mostrargli tutto l’amore che prova, di trattenerlo a sé, di non farlo più fuggire. Sebastian risponde stringendogli le natiche e poi veloce passa ai suoi pantaloni, mentre lui lentamente se lo tira contro, vuole sentirlo, adesso. È qualcosa a metà tra il desiderio e la lussuria si dice Thad nel sentire l’altro che armeggia con uno dei cassetti del comodino, ed è perfetto, è di quello che ha bisogno riflette prima che Sebastian torni a cercare nuovamente le sue labbra.  
Gli è mancato fare l’amore con Sebastian si dice mentre il suo corpo si abitua lentamente all’intrusione e l’altro non smette di toccarlo e di accarezzarlo, è di quello che ha bisogno, quei baci, quelle carezze, quel corpo, lui ha solo bisogno di Sebastian Smythe.  
È così bello così perfetto, tutto quel momento è perfetto pensa Thad prima di ribaltare le posizioni e cominciare a muoversi con forza, Sebastian sembra apprezzare quel cambiamento visto che gli afferra i fianchi e prova ad imporgli il suo ritmo. Non quella volta pensa Thad prima di abbassarsi e baciare Sebastian un’altra volta, non si stancherebbe mai di quei baci.  
<< Ti amo, ti amo >> ripete mentre sente di essere vicino al limite, così vicino eppure vorrebbe che non finisse mai. Non capisce quello che gli dice Sebastian ma non gl’importa, non in quel momento.

<< Che lingua era quella di prima? >> chiede dopo, mentre Sebastian gli accarezza distrattamente i capelli. << Fiammingo, Gaspard me lo sta insegnando tra un’ordinazione e l’altra >> è al risposta e lui ripensa al collega di Sebastian che ha intravisto appena poche ore prima.  
<< Il tuo collega. Lo hai portato qui? >> chiede, questa volta la sua gelosia non sarà fuori luogo. << No, lui mi ha invitato a casa sua per un drink una settimana a e siamo finiti per amoreggiare sul divano >> è al risposta sincera, Sebastian avrà pure tanti difetti ma almeno è sincero, fin troppo.  
<< Parlando d’altro, tua sorella ti assomiglia, e … Debbie Anderson assomiglia a Jean Grey >> cambia discorso lui. << Io e Charlie abbiamo preso molto da papà, in quanto a Debbie … continua ad essere la mia psicologa, ci sentiamo su SKYPE due volte a settimana >> e a sentire quella parole sorride.  
<< Harwood, cosa succede in quella caotica città di New York? >> e sa bene quale sia la risposta. << Stanno tutti bene, anche se Santana ha più volte ribadito che al tuo ritorno ti prenderà a calci da New York a Los Angeles, e sappiamo entrambi che lo farà. Rachel tra una settimana ha la prima di “ Lestat “ e questa volta è finita sulla copertina di un giornale; Finn è entusiasta delle sue classi di quest’anno, Blaine mi ha regalato un maglione e Kurt ha alzato gli occhi al cielo, Artie dirigerà tre episodi di un documentario sui quartieri meno noti di Los Angeles e Quinn è incinta >> risponde Thad elencando tutto quello che è successo.  
<< È proprio vero che non posso allontanarmi che scoppia un casino >> risponde Sebastian mentre lui si rilassa chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi quelle carezze.  
<< Lo sai che sarò geloso, che odierò l’idea di saperti con altri, che accetterai i loro soldi e che cercherò di farti smettere perché ti amo >> dice stringendosi maggiormente a Sebastian e godendosi quel calore. << E tu lo sai che farò quello che voglio, so che sarai geloso, che odierai tutti i miei clienti, ma so anche che accetterai il mio lavoro perché mi ami, e sai che è così che ci siamo conosciuti, e ho imparato ad amarti >> e detto questo Sebastian gli sfiora le labbra in bacio dolce e delicato.  
Thad poteva scegliere tra una apple life, come tutti si aspettavano da lui, e Sebastian Smythe e quello che poteva offrirgli che per lui non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, e lui ha fatto la sua scelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruges è una delle poche città belghe che i francesi, notoriamente ai ferri corti con i belgi, amano visitare, motivo per cui l'ho scelta  
> L'ultimo OC di questa storia, Gaspard e basta, ha il volto dell'attore francese Benjamin Sikou, il quale come ultimo film ha all'attivo " La vita di Adele ". La lingua " a metà tra l'inglese e il tedesco " è il fiammingo parlato dalla comunità fiamminga del Belgio, oltreché nella vicina Olanda, è infatti più noto come olandese  
> Il titolo " Ik denk dat we als Alexander en Mary " è al traduzione di " Je pense que nous sommes comment Alexandre et marie ", ma siccome la sottoscritta in fiammingo sa dire solo " una cioccolata calda con panna " ho usato Google Traduttore quindi non so se sia la traduzione corretta

**Author's Note:**

> Questo **NON** è un sequel in tutto e per tutto, è una raccolta di OS che saranno sia sequel che prequel ma anche la stessa azione vista da due occhi diversi. Tutti i personaggi hanno una loro storia che s'incastra con quella degli altri  
>  La coppia principale è la Thadastian ma ovviamente darò spazio anche alle altre e in quanto a Beth, non fatevi ingananre, in questa AU Finn e Rachel si conoscono a NY, fate due più due e vi sarà chiaro  
> Il titolo si rifà al libro che Sebastian legge, ossia La Dame Aux Camelias, che s'ispira alla vicenda realmente avvenuta tra Alexandre Dumas figlio e la cortigiana Marie Duplessis  
> Riferimenti alla serie accennati, ho cercato di far essere i pg più IC che potevo  
> Tutti i locali che verranno qui nominati esistono realmente in quanto sono stati cercati con Google Maps


End file.
